Si tu n'es pas bourré, dégage d'ici !
by Lady Treacherous
Summary: Un été, un an après la guerre, Ron profite de l'absence de sa famille pour organiser une party-week au Terrier avec l'aide d'Harry et d'Hermione. Beaucoup d'anciens élèves de l'école, de maisons confondues, vont être invités. Cette semaine va s'annoncer détendue, mais aussi très festive. Du fun, mais surtout de la séduction vont être au rendez-vous. HP/DM, RW/BZ, SF/DT...
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Si tu n'es pas bourré, dégage d'ici !

**Auteur :** Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : M

**Warning** : J'invite grandement ceux qui n'apprécient pas les relations homosexuelles ou qui se sentent mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de l'alcool ou des comportements qu'ils jugent dégradant de faire demi-tour. Merci.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seule la fic m'appartient. Je précise que je ne suis pas forcément fidèle sur tous les points aux caractères des personnages.

**Temps de parution** : Normalement un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines si j'ai du retard. Soyez attentif !

**Résumé :** Un été, un an après la guerre, Ron profite de l'absence de sa famille pour organiser une party-week au Terrier avec l'aide d'Harry et d'Hermione. Beaucoup d'anciens élèves de l'école, de maisons confondues, vont être invités. Cette semaine va s'annoncer détendue, mais aussi très festive.

**Note de l'auteur **: J'ai eue cette idée de fic à force d'entendre des amis me parler de leur semaine d'intégration dans leur fac et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant de faire une fic à la fois drôle, sexy et déjanté, où les personnages passent une semaine à faire la fête, font n'importe quoi, n'ont pas de limite. Mais c'est surtout le fait que les soirées peuvent faciliter les rapprochements hihi. Chaque chapitre représente une journée de la semaine, donc il y aura sept chapitres en tout (en ne comptant pas le prologue ci-dessous). Chaque soirée aura un thème différent. Bref. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire, car mon but c'est aussi de vous divertir. Il y a des chances pour que des fautes me filent entre les doigts : PAS. TAPER. MOI (oui oui je suis française).

Bonne lecture alors et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça motive toujours et ça fait plaisir :) Et si jamais vous avez des suggestions de thème de soirée que vous voudriez bien voir être mit en scène n'hésitez pas non plus à le dire histoire que je réfléchisse et m'organise.

* * *

**Prologue****:**_**Préparons tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur…**_

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? Cela ne te dérange pas de ne pas voir ton frère ? Non ? Bon, eh bien d'accord, je ne vais pas te forcer écoute. Mais tu as intérêt à être sage et à ne pas faire de bêtise. D'accord ?! »

Ce fut presque la dernière conversation entre Molly Weasley et son fils, Ron.

Cela faisait à présent quelques jours qu'il était tout seul au Terrier. En effet, sa famille avait décidé de passer leurs vacances d'été à la mer ainsi qu'en Roumanie. Le rouquin, qui n'avait eu aucune envie de bouger, avait réussi à persuader sa mère de rester ici. Molly c'était montré un peu réservé à l'idée de laisser seul son fils, mais ce dernier lui avait sorti suffisamment d'arguments pour qu'elle finisse par accepter, ou plutôt céder.

Dès qu'il fut seul, Ron avait contacté ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Hermione, afin qu'ils viennent séjourner chez lui.

Le matin de leur arrivée, il était assit devant son petit-déjeuner, perdu dans ses pensées, repensant à des choses pas forcément très joyeuses. Un an déjà que la guerre était finie et que Voldemort était mort. Bien que ces évènements fassent partis à présent du passé, la douleur était encore présente, même pour Ron qui lui, avait perdu un de ses frères. Pourtant, il en avait assez de voir tout le monde triste et il était bien déterminé à voir de nouveau apparaître des sourires sur les visages.

Pour commencer, il avait eu une idée en tête qui lui avait paru infaisable au début: organiser une semaine de fête, ici, au Terrier et inviter pleins de monde. C'était un projet fou à ses yeux, mais il était motivé et il avait bien sûr l'aide de ses amis.

Lorsqu'un _pop_ se fit entendre, le tirant de ses pensées, il n'eut pas besoin de se précipiter dehors pour que la figure brune d'Harry passe déjà la porte, accompagnée d'Hermione bien entendu.

« Vous avez fait vite, fit-il remarquer légèrement étonné de les voir si vite débarquer chez lui.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Ronald. »

Pouffa Hermione ce qui fit sourire le roux qui se leva pour aller leur faire la bise.

« On était pressé de te voir, dit Harry en souriant à son tour avant de secouer d'une main les cheveux de Ron.

- Fou toi de moi, répondit-il. Vous n'avez qu'à poser vos affaires là, on les montera plus tard. Vous avez eu le temps de manger un peu ?

- Non, dit Hermione en regardant avec envie les tartines de confitures que Ron c'était préparé.

- Ah, bah alors venez-vous asseoir ! »

Les trois amis prirent alors placent autour de la table et bien que Ron fit comme si de rien était, il était au fond très content de recevoir ses amis. Au moins, il ne mangerait plus tout seul autour de la longue table de la cuisine.

Ils parlèrent longuement et Ron raconta comment il avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de lui laisser la maison. Au même moment, un hibou passa par la fenêtre et déposa une lettre sur la table avant de repartir. Le jeune homme la saisit et l'ouvrit à l'aide de son couteau avant d'en lire le contenu.

« C'est ma mère, dit-il d'un ton presque solennelle.

- J'espère qu'elle ne t'annonce pas que finalement ils ne partent pas en Roumanie, dit Hermione d'un ton inquiet. »

Ron rigola face à la remarque de son amie.

« Toi, tu veux vraiment faire la fête, dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle. »

La jeune fille ne put retenir ses joues de virer à l'écarlate.

- Non, elle me confirme seulement qu'ils partent bel et bien demain. »

Hermione expira d'un air soulagé.

« Tu veux toujours le faire ? demanda Harry.

- Oui.

- Parce qu'une fois que tout sera prêt et que les gens seront là tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière…

- Je sais ce que je fais Harry, sinon je n'aurai rien organisé.

- Je voulais seulement vérifier si tu étais toujours partant. Parce qu'au pire, on se pose toute la semaine seulement tous les trois. »

Ron l'ignora.

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner terminé, ils montèrent les deux valises dans les chambres. Pendant l'absence de Ginny, Hermione allait occuper sa chambre et Harry celle de George.

Après s'être installée, Hermione pris une douche bien méritée avant de rejoindre Ron dans sa chambre.

« Harry est parti se laver, dit le rouquin qui était allongé sur son lit avec un paquet de feuille sous son nez.

- Oui je sais, répondit Hermione en fermant soigneusement la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en fixant les feuilles.

- Des idées de thème pour les soirées… »

Il donna la feuille à Hermione qui la parcourut rapidement.

« …Et là c'est la liste des invités.

- Blaise va venir ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt. »

Ron se mit dès lors à rougir.

« O…oui, je crois. Tu…tu ne l'as pas dit à Harry hein ?

- Que tu sortais avec le meilleur ami de l'ennemi de ton meilleur ami ? Non, rassure-toi, je te laisse ce plaisir.

- Trop aimable…»

Il leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione sourit.

« J'ai peur, je ne sais pas du tout comment il va le prendre…

- Cela va sans doute le surprendre oui, mais il devra bien l'accepter de toute manière, donc arrête de t'imaginer les pires scénarios possible sinon tu ne vas jamais avoir le courage de le lui dire. »

Ron ne su pas quoi lui répondre.

_« Elle a sans doute raison, se dit-il. »_

Il y eut un léger moment de silence pendant lequel Hermione parcourait les nombreux noms inscrits sur les feuilles.

« Ça en fait du monde.

- Pas tant que ça, j'ai dû réduire la liste. »

Hermione poursuivit sa lecture en silence, butant sur quelques mots et ça se voyait sur son visage, mais cela fit sourire Ron.

« Bon eh bien…, commença-t-elle par dire en posant la feuille. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu as invité Lavande Brown et Cormac McLaggen, mais y a pire comme liste.

- J'n'allais pas les exclure, même s'ils nous ont bien bourrés la tête en sixième année.

- Hm, fit-elle pas réellement convaincue. Par contre, je trouve ça bien que tu n'ais pas seulement inclus des Gryffondor.

- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait resserrer les liens entre les maisons, malgré la compétitivité ou encore les tensions qu'il y a pues y avoir.

- Whoua, tu as même invité Drago Malefoy. Chapeau ! »

Ron rigola.

« Il faut dire que Blaise a beaucoup insisté, il voulait avoir au moins un ami avec lui et puis, il sait se montrer très convaincant…, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Aaahh épargne moi les détails s'il te plaît ! »

Ils rigolèrent puis la porte s'ouvrit, les faisant légèrement sursauté, mais ce n'était qu'Harry.

« Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les cheveux dans une serviette.

- Des invités, répondit Ron sans plus de précision.

- Au fait tu comptes faire comment pour héberger tout le monde ? demanda Harry en se posant au bout du lit. Parce que c'est bien beau d'organiser tout ça, mais si tu n'as pas la place pour faire coucher tout le monde ça ne le fait pas trop.

- Qui a dit qu'on allait dormir ? demanda ensuite le rouquin en souriant.

- Non mais sérieusement, dit le brun en souriant à son tour. Mais même pour la décoration, il y a tellement d'objet ici…Tu vas faire comment pour tout déplacer ?

- J'ai déjà tout prévu. Tu verras… »

Ron et Hermione envoyèrent plus tard dans l'après-midi Harry faire une ou deux courses pour le soir et commencer à se charger un peu en alcool. Lorsqu'ils furent bien sûr que le brun n'était plus là, Ron se saisit de sa boule de cristal et appela Blaise qui, par chance, répondit immédiatement.

« Salut mon cœur, dit le métisse d'une voix mielleuse.

- Coucou bébé, répondit Ron en ronronnant, chose qui fit rire Hermione.

- J'ai hâte qu'on se revoit, dit-il, la nuit où tu m'as invité était si chaude, j'ai adoré te…

- Blaise, le coupa rapidement Ron, le visage virant dans un rouge vif. Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! »

Hermione choisit ce moment-là pour montrer sa tête. Mais Blaise ne semblait pas plus gêné que ça.

« Ah salut Hermione, tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça peut aller et toi ?

- Parfait de mon côté. »

Depuis que Ron avait mis Hermione au courant pour Blaise et lui, la jeune fille et le Serpentard c'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au grand plaisir de Ron qui était absolument ravis qu'il n'y ait plus de tension entre les deux.

« Tu as prévenu Drago au fait ? demanda Ron qui n'avait pas oublié pourquoi il l'avait appelé en dehors du fait qu'il était content de voir sa tête, même dans une boule magique.

- Oui, répondit-il d'un ton calme. Il n'était pas très chaud à l'idée d'aller chez toi et bizarrement quand j'ai précisé qu'il y avait Harry il a changé d'avis.

- Je sais pas ce qui est le plus triste entre le fait qu'il vienne pour Harry et non pour toi ou pour le fait qu'il était réticent à mettre les pieds ici. »

Cela eut pour effet de faire rire Blaise. Hermione avait suivi attentivement les derniers propos et semblait assez perplexe.

« Attendez…Cela ne vous perturbe pas plus que ça que Drago ait décidé de venir dès qu'il fut question d'Harry ? »

Il y eut un blanc.

« Ou…c'est moi qui suit bizarre ? finit par demander Hermione.

- Ronron, je te laisse lui expliquer hein. Je vous laisse et n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez besoin d'aide. Bisous mi amore ! »

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à l'imitation de l'accent italien qui était plutôt sexy à entendre.

Blaise interrompit la conversation, puis Hermione tourna la tête vers son ami en souriant.

« Ronron ? Ce n'est pas Lavande qui t'appelait comme ça ?

- En fait, j'ai eu le malheur une fois de lui raconter comment c'était avec elle et depuis il s'amuse à me re-donner ce maudit surnom… »

Hermione rigola.

« Bon alors, explique moi pour Drago ! »

Le jeune homme prit son temps, avala plusieurs fois sa salive et tourna sept fois la langue dans sa bouche.

« Ce que je vais te dire risque de te surprendre…Mais en fait, Blaise à découvert que Drago avait un faible pour Harry. »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop choqué.

« QUOI ?! Mais…OH MON DIEU ! Mais…QUAND ? Enfin je veux dire…COMMENT ? OH LA LA ! Et il le sait depuis combien de temps ?

- Selon Blaise, Drago aurait craqué sur Harry dès la première année. A vrai dire, c'est un peu bizarre, mais il refoulait ses sentiments depuis toujours, selon Blaise. Ce qui c'était passé dans les toilettes en sixième année l'aurait rendu vraiment amoureux. Après, Drago n'a jamais rien confié à ce sujet à Blaise, mais vu que c'est son meilleur ami, il l'a deviné tout seul.

- C'est impossible…

- Pourtant si.

- Whoua. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Tu as réagi comment toi ? »

Ron fit mine de réfléchir.

« Je ne l'ai pas très bien pris au début, je pensais que Blaise me faisait une blague, mais il s'est avéré être vraiment sérieux. Cette idée me dégoûtait un peu, tu ne peux pas savoir. T'imagine ? Harry…Drago…Pouah. Mais Blaise n'arrêtait pas de me parler, de me dire qu'il avait changé et il a fait en sorte qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Étant au courant pour moi et Blaise, Drago a bien sûr fait lui aussi un effort. Finalement, après des débuts un peu difficiles, nous sommes à présent en bon terme. Seul le temps nous dira si on peut devenir ami, mais on est bien parti en tout cas. »

Hermione écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention le récit du rouquin. Lorsque ce dernier semblait avoir fini, elle reprit la parole après avoir bien réfléchit.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, maintenant que tu le connais un peu cela ne te gêne pas qu'il soit amoureux d'Harry ?

- Je ne dis pas raffoler de cette idée, mais je suis d'accord sur un point avec Blaise, tant que Drago n'aura pas tenté il ne passera pas à autre chose.

- Je vois. Alors on laisse faire les choses, voir si Drago s'en sort et à la rigueur lui filer un petit coup de pouce sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, puis nous verrons ce qui se passe ?

- Oui voilà. »

Elle avait fait mine d'accepter l'idée, mais elle trouvait cela vraiment bizarre. C'est pour cela qu'elle prétendit aller aux toilettes un peu plus tard, lorsqu'Harry fut de retour et appela en cachette Blaise, directement de la boule de cristal de Ron, qui pu lui fournir une explication un peu plus clair. Finalement, elle n'était pas contre, le métisse l'avait assez bien convaincu. Bien sûr, elle attendait voir, car pour elle, un Drago amoureux d'Harry, le garçon avec qui il était en rivalité depuis des années, c'était difficile à imaginer.


	2. Lundi

**Titre :**Si tu n'es pas bourré, dégage d'ici !

**Auteur :** Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : M

**Warning** : J'invite grandement ceux qui n'apprécient pas les relations homosexuelles ou qui se sentent mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de l'alcool ou des comportements qu'ils jugent dégradant de faire demi-tour. Merci.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seule la fic m'appartient. Je précise que je ne suis pas forcément fidèle sur tous les points aux caractères des personnages.

**Temps de parution** : Normalement un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines si j'ai du retard. Soyez attentif !

**Note de l'auteur**: J'aime bien faire des prologues histoire de poser un peu les bases de la fic. J'ai longuement hésiter pour le coup, car je me suis dis que j'aurai pu l'inclure dans le premier chapitre, mais bon. Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas encore une fois à me donner votre avis :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : Lundi**

Durant le reste de la semaine, le trio fut très occupé entre les appels à passer aux invités, les préparatifs pour les différentes soirées. Ce fut assez long à réaliser, mais finalement, tout était à présent en ordre, tout était acheté, ou presque et l'essentiel était fin prêt. La folle semaine de fête allait pouvoir commencer.

Celle-ci s'annonça très chaude. Un soleil de plomb était prévu dès le lundi et les trois amis purent s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes.

« Non mais Ron, s'écria Hermione. Sérieusement, comment veux-tu faire une piscine ?

- Ait confiance ! Fred et George ont inventé des sortilèges lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient l'été.

- Ah vraiment ? Par exemple un sortilège qui fait apparaître comme par miracle une piscine ? demanda moqueuse la jeune fille. »

Ron la fusilla du regard.

« Non. Un sortilège qui creuse le sol et…Oh et puis tu verras ! »

Ils se rendirent à l'intérieur pour voir où Harry en était avec le bar.

L'intérieur du Terrier avait bien changé. Ron remerciait Merlin que ses frères soient fêtards au point d'avoir créé de multiple sortilèges pour donner lieu à des fêtes les plus grandioses.

Pour commencer, tout le mobilier avait changé et l'espace c'était agrandi. C'était un sortilège assez particulier qui modifiait l'espace et les objets. Seul le rez-de-chaussée avait changé, les étages gardaient leurs véritables aspects.

« Si ta mère voyait ça, dit Hermione en ricanant.

- Totalement. J'ai plus l'impression d'être chez moi. Ça me fait presque peur en fait ! »

Ron sourit bêtement tout en regardant autour de lui. Les canapés, les fauteuils, les tables. Et pleins d'autres objets qui allaient leur être utile aussi.

« Il faudra renouveler le sortilège tous les 12h ! »

Harry était, quant à lui, en train d'empiler pleins de bouteilles sur un grand bar qui était apparu grâce au sort. Il lançait également au fur et à mesure un sortilège qui gardait au frai les bouteilles, même si elles étaient dehors.

« Tu t'en sors ? demanda le rouquin en regardant par-dessus.

- Oui, oui. Par contre faut finir de décorer avant qu'ils arrivent. »

Il était déjà 16h et ils étaient censé être la à 18h. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps, mais effectivement, valait mieux finir les dernières installations.

« Ah Ron ! dit soudain Hermione. On a complètement oublié de faire les chambres !

- Ah zut. Bon attend on finit et on s'en occupe.

- Non, vaut mieux s'en charger maintenant.

- Bon si tu veux. »

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table et commencèrent donc à _comploter_.

« Bon déjà toi et Blaise c'est évident.

- Harry va se poser des questions si on est tous les deux.

- Si on lui fait croire qu'on n'a pas fait les chambres en fonction des affinités il ne se doutera de rien. Par exemple, on a qu'à le mettre avec...Drago !? »

La proposition d'Hermione était si prévisible que cela le fit rire.

Ils continuèrent de faire la liste des chambres.

« On met Dean et Seamus ensemble ?

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas par affinité.

- On ne va quand même pas mettre l'un des deux avec Cormac ?!

- On a déjà mis Neville avec Cormac !

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- Bon allez, on les met ensemble. »

Ils finirent la liste qu'Hermione plia ensuite avant de la ranger dans sa poche, puis ils retournèrent aider Harry.

Vers 17h45, ils avaient fini et sirotaient des verres frais de limonades bien mérité à l'entrée de la maison, assit sur un banc. Le soleil était encore loin d'être couché, mais ça se sentait que c'était la fin de la journée.

« J'ai hâte d'être tout à l'heure, dit Hermione après avoir avalé un coup. Ça va être amusant !

- Petite alcoolo va ! »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais laissa voir son air indigné avant de donner un coup de coude.

Seulement quelques minutes après, les premiers invités montrèrent le bout de leur nez.

« Vous faites peur avec vos lunettes de soleil ! fit Neville en avançant vers eux accompagné de Luna.

- Neville ! Luna ! »

Firent-ils en chœur en s'approchant après avoir posé leurs verres.

« Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé les festivités, dit le jeune homme en rigolant après avoir jeté un oeil sur les trois verres.

- C'est seulement de la limonade, répondit Harry en souriant. Tu vas bien Luna ?

- Oui ça va super bien. Merci de m'avoir invité Ron, dit elle ensuite en tournant la tête vers lui, je ne suis jamais allé à une fête.

- Y a pas de quoi, répondit-il un peu gêné. »

Quelques secondes après, Seamus et Dean arrivèrent. A peine furent-ils près d'eux que d'autres personnes commencèrent à arriver. Ron se chargea de tous les accueillir tant bien que mal.

« Vous allez bien les mecs ? demanda Harry aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Je suis prêt à m'éclater, dit Seamus avec enthousiasme.

- N'en fait pas trop non plus, dit tout de suite après Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Seamus se pencha vers Harry.

« En secret, je suis sûr que c'est mon père !

- Je t'ai entendu... »

Lorsqu'à peu près tout le monde fut là, Ron invita la petite foule à entrer dans la maison. Tous s'arrêtèrent pour admirer l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, le trio se chargea de récupérer les caisses de nourritures ou de boisson que les gens avaient amené avec eux.

« C'est moderne chez toi dis donc, fit remarquer Parvati Patil.

- Hm, je m'attendais à pire, marmonna Cormac en entrant. J'aurai parié que tu vivais dans une ferme ou un truc dans le genre. »

Ron fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu puis s'approcha d'Hermione.

« Il manque qui ? demanda-t-elle en comptant des yeux leurs amis.

- Seulement Blaise et Drago, je crois. »

Le rouquin n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de sauter dans les bras de son amant.

« On leur dit pour les chambres ?

- A toi l'honneur ! »

Hermione soupira puis monta sur une chaise pour bien se faire voir.

« Bon alors salut à tous, je vais vous dire dans quelle chambre vous êtes afin que vous puissiez aller vous installer. Okay ?! »

Tout le monde hocha la tête en rigolant, ce qui perturba la jeune fille qui eut l'impression un vague instant qu'on se payait de sa tête.

Elle annonça alors les premiers noms, leur indiquant par où passer. Le groupe se réduisit progressivement.

C'est à ce moment-là que le cœur de Ron fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut Blaise passer par la porte de la maison. Il se retint cependant de courir pour se jeter à ses lèvres. Harry s'approcha du rouquin d'un air surpris.

« Pourquoi est-il là ?

- Je l'ai invité, dit simplement Ron. »

Voyant que son ami n'était pas apte à donner plus de raisons, Harry abandonna.

_«_ _Boarf, de toute façon il n'a pas à se justifier sur le choix de ses invités, pensa-t-il, c'est chez lui après tout. Tout de même...Blaise Zabini...Manquerait plus que Malefoy vienne lui aussi. »_

A peine eut-il pensé cela qu'un grand blond traversa le seul de la porte, regardant quelques instants autour de lui d'un air impassible, comme à son habitude. C'est à ce moment-là que ses yeux gris croisèrent les siens, et Harry détourna aussitôt les yeux, avant de rougir, gêné.

« Dean, tu seras avec Seamus. Votre chambre est au troisième étage, il y a écrit vos noms sur une porte !

- Sa roule. »

Répondirent-ils tout en lançant un regard semi-curieux et mauvais aux deux Serpentards avant de partir rejoindre leur nouvelle chambre.

Il ne restait plus que le trio, Luna, Blaise et Drago.

« Salut, se décida à dire Ron sans lâcher des yeux le métisse qui répondait à ses regards.

- Salut, répondit-il avant de finalement regarder Hermione puis Harry. »

Drago ne broncha pas, il ne prenait même pas la peine de les regarder. Cela agaça Harry, mais au moins, il ne les avait pas encore insulté, bien que son mépris se sentait toujours.

« Bon alors, Luna tu vas être avec moi, dit ensuite Hermione en regardant la blonde qui était ailleurs, comme toujours. Quant à vous les garçons… -elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron-, Blaise, tu partageras ta chambre avec Ron, et Drago avec Harry ! »

Bien que le Prince des Serpentards n'eut rien à redire, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter.

« Hein ? »

Fit-il avant de croiser le regard assassin d'Hermione qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il devait se taire et de ne pas faire d'histoire.

« Ça me va… »

Répondit Blaise qui regardait Harry avec un air bizarre. Drago leva les épaules.

« Nous sommes tous au deuxième, allons-y ! »

**oooOOooo**

C'est avec une moue boudeuse qu'Harry monta l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre. Chaque enjambée le torturait, d'autant plus qu'il y allait plutôt lentement. Drago remarqua son manège, mais ne fit aucune remarque, gardant le silence. Il l'attendit cependant devant la porte de la chambre, à la grande surprise d'Harry.

_« Pourquoi il ne parle pas, pensa-t-il, c'est super louche… »_

Harry regarda ensuite Hermione passer la porte de sa chambre avec Luna, de même que Ron et Blaise, puis finalement, il ouvrit la sienne et passa en premier, suivit du blond. Harry continua de l'observer, cherchant le moindre détail qui pouvait expliquer son comportement.

Drago leva finalement les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Arrête de me relooker Potter, siffla-t-il.

- Mais que…Je ne te relooke absolument pas ! _»_

C'était trop beau pour être vrai se dit-il en regardant ailleurs. Il savait que tôt ou tard, Drago allait lui dire quelque chose de déplaisant et ce moment était venu assez rapidement.

« Je sais que, contrairement à toi, je me suis beaucoup embellit en un an, mais bon, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec cet air envieux ! »

Harry grimaça. Il n'y avait pas fait spécialement gaffe, mais c'est vrai que Drago avait pas mal changé physiquement depuis la guerre. Il avait grandi et avait pris en muscle. Son visage était un peu plus carré, mais toujours aussi fin et blanc. Son côté à la fois angélique et démoniaque n'avait pas disparu par contre. Harry eut honte d'admettre que Drago était beau.

Le brun porta ensuite son regard sur le sac que Drago avait emporté avec lui, puisqu'il n'avait plus le droit de le regarder.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir prit grand-chose, fit remarquer Harry.

- De quoi je m'occupe ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

_« Raaaaah ! »_

La semaine allait être longue.

**oooOOooo**

Une fois dans sa chambre, Ron écouta à la porte afin de s'assurer que les autres étaient bien rentré. Pendant qu'il vérifiait, Blaise l'enlaçait tranquillement par derrière, ce qui le fit sourire. Il finit alors par se retourner et accueilli ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en passant ses bras autour de sa tête.

« Enfin seul… »

Dit le métisse avant de plonger son visage dans le cou du rouquin. Son souffle chaud lui provoquant des frissons.

« Pas maintenant Blaise. Plus tard. »

Cela lui fit mal au cœur, mais Ron le repoussa gentiment, car il savait parfaitement que son petit-ami aurait vite fait de le mettre dans son lit s'il restait ainsi contre lui.

Blaise sourit tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Roh, allez, ça fait longtemps. Et puis les pièces sont parfaitement isolées, personne n'entendra.

- Je sais, mais si on met trop de temps pour sortir ça va faire louche. »

Le Serpentard soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Ron le regarda et le pris finalement en pitié. Il alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux afin de l'embrasser.

« J'en meurs d'envie tu sais, mais j'ai envie qu'on prenne notre temps et pas qu'on le fasse rapidement…

- C'est très excitant aussi dans le feu de l'action tu sais.

- S'il te plaît... »

Blaise lui caressa sa chevelure rousse.

« D'accord, lui dit-il, comme tu veux mon poussin. »

Ron souffla. Blaise lui donnait tout le temps des surnoms aussi pourris les uns que les autres.

« Tu comptes le dire quand à Harry ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Ron après un petit moment de réflexion. Quand l'occasion se présentera.

- Et tu penses que ça va bien se passer avec Drago ?

- Aucune idée. On verra bien. Avec Hermione on a préparé pleins de trucs afin qu'ils se retrouvent le plus souvent possible ensemble. »

Cela fit rire Blaise.

« Digne d'un plan machiavélique.

- Mais c'est un plan machiavélique !

- Hermione est bien plus démoniaque et manipulatrice que je le pensais.

- Et moi ? demanda Ron indigné. Je te signale que c'est moi qui a tout préparé ! »

Dit Ron avant de faire basculer Blaise sur le lit afin qu'il se retrouve sous lui.

« Mais oui ma carotte, j'ai toujours su que tu aurais du finir à Serpentard ! »

Ron rigola, puis ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

**oooOOooo**

Hermione avait discuté brièvement avec Luna. Elle était gentille, mais un peu trop bavarde à son goût.

_« Et dire qu'ils y en a qui la trouvent timide… »_

Pensa-t-elle en descendant l'escalier.

« Eh mais Hermione attend moi ! »

La Gryffondor se retourna et se cogna contre Luna qui l'avait rejoint plus vite que prévu. Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé.

« Ah et au fait, je t'ai pas dit…

_- Merlin, sauvez-moi ! »_

Elles arrivèrent ensuite en bas et Hermione ne su pas si c'était le fait qu'il y ait des gens ou pas, mais Luna cessa tout à coup de parler, mais une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Bon on fait quoi en attendant ? »

Demanda Lavande qui était avachit sur un des fauteuils. Hermione du prendre sur elle pour ne pas la lyncher dès le début.

« Tu peux attendre dehors si tu veux, il y a une piscine dans le jardin, derrière, et pleins de trucs.

- Une piscine ?! »

Il lui en fallut peu pour dès lors partir dans le jardin avec d'autres filles. Seamus, qui avait tout suivi, était plié en deux.

« Bon…eh bien, voilà qui est fait ! »

Ils se regardèrent tout deux en souriant.

« Il ce passe quoi ? demanda Harry qui était en train de descendre.

- Oh rien, seulement Lavande et ses copines qui avaient trop chaud, répondit Seamus. »

Harry ne compris rien, mais sourit tout de même tout en haussant les épaules.

« Alors avec Drago ? demanda Hermione. »

C'était la question à ne surtout pas poser. Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer à la fin de la semaine quand je serai mort !

- C'est bon, tu as vécu pire que de supporter Drago dans une chambre, pouffa Hermione.

- Oui bon… »

Au même moment, Ron et Blaise descendirent et Harry ne remarqua à aucun moment leur air suspect.

« J'ai dit à Neville et Cormac de descendre.

- Ok, lui répondit Hermione.

- Tu réunis tout le monde dans le jardin ?

- C'est déjà fait en fait, dit-elle ensuite avec un air malicieux.

- Je t'adore ! »

Harry ne remarqua pas non plus le petit coup de coude de Blaise à Ron.

« Drago est encore en haut ? demanda le métisse en tournant la tête vers Harry.

- Je…crois.

- Non je n'y suis pas. »

Dit soudain la voix froide du Serpentard qui passa devant eux sans leur adresser un regard, se dirigeant vers le jardin.

Harry le regarda passer en se mordant la lèvre, se retenant de le tuer.

« Salut Potter, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Dit soudain une voix très masculine, sans être trop grave. Harry se retourna et cacha sa surprise face à Cormac qui se tenait près de lui en souriant.

« Ah heu...salut. »

Cormac passa ensuite son chemin, sans dévorer des yeux le jeune homme qui fut plus que gêné.

Il attendit qu'il soit sorti pour rejoindre à son tour les autres dans le jardin.

Les filles étaient au bord de la piscine en train de se tremper les pieds, d'autres essayent de profiter encore du peu de soleil qui restait.

« Eh tout le monde, cria Blaise vu que Ron n'avait pas trop de voix. »

Ils attendirent que les plus dispersés soit suffisamment près d'eux pour les entendre.

« Bon déjà merci d'être tous venu, j'espère qu'on va passer une semaine de folie ! Alors je vais vous expliquer rapidement ce qu'on va faire. Alors en deux mots : la fête ! »

Il y eut des petits cris à ce moment-là, ce qui fit rire le rouquin.

« Tous les soirs, il y aura une soirée avec bien sûr à chaque fois un thème différent. Ce soir, le thème sera Maillot de Bain. Tout le monde devra donc être en maillot ! Ceux qui n'en ont pas à poil ! Je vous propose donc de commencer les festivités à l'extérieur près de la piscine, mais on pourra bien sûr aller à l'intérieur ! »

Tous acquiescèrent. Harry n'osa pas regarder Drago. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si énervé tout à coup ?

« _Oh et puis je m'en fiche…_ »

Il était presque 19h30. Ron proposa à tous d'aller se changer et de revenir ici. Pendant que les gens remontaient dans leur chambre pour se mettre en maillot, Ron, aidé d'Harry, Hermione et Blaise, finirent de préparer le bar à l'intérieur et dehors et s'assurer qu'il y aurait de la bouffe un peu partout quand même.

Quelques minutes après, de la musique commençait déjà à raisonner à différents endroits.

« Heureusement que ta baraque est située au milieu de nulle part sinon, les voisins nous feraient chier, dit Seamus qui était le premier à arriver.

- Y a quand même le village qui n'est pas très loin. »

La soirée commença plutôt tranquillement. Tout le monde était parti se baigner, ce qui rendait les déplacements assez limités dans la piscine. Dean avait accepté de préparer les cocktails et tout le monde avait déjà un verre à la main.

Ron était assez content du résultat de la piscine. Cela lui avait demandé pas mal d'effort pour la construire, mais il y était arrivé. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un Cormac complètement nu. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait dit, pour blaguer, que ceux qui n'avaient pas de maillot devait être à poil.

« _Apparemment, tout le monde ne comprend pas le second degrés._ »

Il ne pu empêcher ses yeux de descendre en direction des parties intimes du jeune homme et cela le fit rougir, d'autant plus que Cormac l'avait remarqué. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil et Ron se tourna immédiatement avant de partir très vite dans une direction au hasard histoire de ne pas à avoir à parler avec lui.

_« Oh là là, heureusement que Blaise ne m'a pas vu l'épier, jaloux comme il est... »_

La musique était forte, mais on arrivait quand même à s'entendre.

Hermione et Harry étaient assit au bord de la piscine.

« Tu en es à ton combien de verre ? demanda Harry en rigolant.

- J'n'en sais rien, répondit hilare Hermione en finissant le sien cul sec. Putain Dean est vraiment le pro des cocktails. Et puis il est tellement sexy !

- Hermione ?! fit choqué Harry avant de rigoler.

- Quoi ? C'est pas parce que j'ai tout le temps le nez collé dans les bouquins que je suis pour autant coincée. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son amie était en train de crier, rejoint très vite par d'autres personnes.

« En parlant de coincé, Luna a l'air de bien s'amuser ! »

Ils regardèrent tout deux la blonde qui était seule en train de danser sur le carrelage, entouré de garçons et des filles qui, pas suffisamment bourré, la regardaient comme si elle se ridiculisait, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

« Tu sais si elle sort avec Neville ? demanda Harry tout en la fixant.

- Il me semble que non, répondit Hermione avant de tourner la tête, je crois qu'ils avaient tenté, mais ça n'a pas marché.

- C'est dommage. Mais bon, s'ils ont jugé ne pas être bien ensemble…

- Oui…»

Ils continuèrent de l'observer un moment.

« Je ne sais pas qui l'a fait boire, mais ce n'est pas une réussite...

- Roh Harry, fait pas ta catin ! »

Ils rigolèrent.

Harry chercha ensuite du regard Drago, tout en buvant son verre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis que le blond était ici, cela le perturbait au point qu'il devait vérifier tous ses faits et gestes. C'était même devenu une obsession.

Le Prince des Serpentard était assit sur un des sofas, buvant en compagnie de Blaise. Harry faillit faire un commentaire auprès d'Hermione, mais il se retint au dernier moment.

Ron resta le plus loin possible du métisse. Plus il en serait près et plus la tentation de lui sauter dessus serait forte. Il rejoint alors ses amis.

« Vous faites quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant avec eux.

- Rien de spécial. On regarde les gens. »

Ils regardèrent un groupe sauter dans l'eau, envoyant une vague sur eux. Ils étaient trempé de la tête aux pieds et leurs verres étaient littéralement vides. Hermione se leva, le regard sombre, la main tremblotante légèrement.

« NAAAAAN ! hurla-t-elle avant de jeter son verre dans l'eau, à la grande surprise de Ron et Harry qui sursautèrent. MON VERRE BORDEL ! PAR MERLIN…DEAN ?!

- O…oui ?

- PREPARES-EN MOI UN AUTRE !

- D'a…d'accord ! Heu…tout de suite. »

La jeune femme s'en alla, furieuse. Ron regarda Harry, les sourcils levé.

« L'alcool ne lui réussit pas…

- Et elle n'en est qu'à son deuxième verre. Ou troisième…

- Luna n'en a bu qu'un seul et encore… »

La musique changea et c'est alors que Cormac passa près de la piscine, un verra à la main. Harry hoqueta en le voyant en tenu d'Adam.

Seamus alla s'asseoir avec eux au même moment et remarqua lui aussi Cormac.

« Il est plutôt bien goalé, dit-il en rigolant. »

Ron et Harry rougirent.

« Oh aller les mecs, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez pas remarqué...?

- On est pas tous accro au sexe comme toi Seam', fit remarquer Harry en regardant ailleurs.

- Apparemment, il aurait dit qu'il voulait se taper le plus de gens durant la semaine. »

Harry -et même Ron- comprit à présent pourquoi il lui avait fait les yeux doux tout à l'heure. En fait, il n'était qu'une proie parmi tant d'autres.

Le jeune homme remarqua ensuite la moue boudeuse de Seamus, qui avait assez de mal à la dissimuler derrière son demi-sourire.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Demanda Harry. Ron tourna la tête vers Seamus. Ils constatèrent tout deux que leur ami tanguait un peu, il devait avoir déjà vidé plusieurs verres.

Hésitant, Seamus finit par répondre.

« Oui il y a un problème. Et ce problème c'est Dean ! »

Ron le regarda d'un air déconcerté.

« De quoi Dean ? »

Seamus ne dit rien, comme s'il craignait quelque chose. Il finit son verre en silence. Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Tu craques pour lui, c'est ça ? demanda Ron. »

Le Gryffondor ne le regarda pas, mais il semblait un peu plus triste tout à coup.

« J'ose pas lui avouer mes sentiments… »

Harry l'observa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi troubler pour un garçon. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Seamus avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes et pas seulement des Gryffondors.

Ron épiait la moindre réaction d'Harry. Après tout, ce qu'il penserait de Dean et Seamus serait sans doute semblable à ce qu'il pourrait penser de lui et Blaise.

« Tu dors dans la même chambre non ? Ça ne devrait pas être si dur que ça de le faire craquer, je pense, dis finalement Harry en regardant l'eau trouble de la piscine.

- Tu penses ?

- Tu as une semaine pour le séduire, et puis, qui dit qu'il ne t'aime pas non plus ?

- Je…je ne sais pas.

- Oh aller Seam', ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te lamentes au sujet de séduire un mec !

- Peut-être, mais c'est la première fois que je suis vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un. En fait, j'ai toujours été amoureux de Dean, dès la première année. Si je suis sortis avec autant de mec, c'était pour le rendre jaloux. »

Harry fut légèrement surpris pas ces révélations. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que tout ceci était un stratagème pour faire craquer Dean.

Il tenta de le réconforter au mieux avec l'aide de Ron, et c'est finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes que Seamus finit par sourire.

« Oui vous avez raison, au lieu de pleurer je devrais faire en sorte de faire bouger un peu plus les choses.

- Oui, force le destin, dit Harry en souriant. »

Lui et Ron regardèrent ensuite Seamus se lever et partir.

« Le pauvre quand même, dit Harry peiné, j'aimerai bien l'aider.

- Oui, moi aussi. »

Le rouquin n'aurait pas imaginé voir son meilleur ami pousser Seamus à avouer ses sentiments à Dean. Cela l'encourageait grandement à lui révéler son secret.

**oooOOooo**

Une soirée piscine c'était cool, mais l'air d'été avait tendance à se rafraîchir le soir et la plupart des convives étaient de retour à l'intérieur lorsqu'il commençait à cailler un peu. Ron se sentait limité dans tous ses mouvements du fait qu'Harry n'était pas au courant pour lui et Blaise. Le rouquin sentait qu'Hermione en avait un peu marre de l'entendre se plaindre, lui-même avait envie de se donner des claques dès qu'il couinait au sujet du beau métisse de Serpentard. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement et l'alcool empirait son état.

La musique était forte, il était assit sur un canapé en train de finir son verre. Il mourrait d'envie de danser avec Blaise, rien qu'une danse. Une seule. Et puis ce dernier était sur la piste en train de s'amuser et voir des filles comme Lavande tourner autour de lui était insupportable à la vu du roux qui se mordait si fort les lèvres qu'il en saignait légèrement.

« Tu en fais une tête dis donc Weasley ! »

Dit soudainement Drago, qui sortant de nulle part, prit place à côté de Ron. Le jeune homme ne réalisa pas tout de suite qui était en train de lui parler et lorsque ce fut le cas, cela le choqua sur le coup, ayant imaginé que c'était Harry ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas Malefoy.

Il ne lui répondit pas, continuant de fixer Blaise. Cela fit sourire Drago.

« Fait pas l'idiot, rejoins le ! lui dit le Serpentard avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

- Facile à dire, si Harry me voyait…

- Potter n'est même pas dans la pièce, il est dehors. Vas-y, va danser avec lui, je surveille si tu veux ! »

Ron le regarda avec un air suspect, puis finit par se lever et partir rejoindre Blaise qui fut surpris de voir son amant débarquer sur la piste, mais cela lui fit plaisir.

Drago les regarda tout en s'abreuvant lentement de scotch et de whisky.

Ils dansèrent une fois, puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite. Ron finit tout de même par revenir s'asseoir, Blaise à ses côtés.

« Potter vous a pas vu. T'es rassuré Weasley ? »

Ron avait complètement oublié Harry. Il regarda ensuite Drago.

« Me...merci, en tout cas.

- Bon et sinon je croyais que vous aviez prévu des _activités_ ? demanda ensuite Drago, faisant mine de s'ennuyer.

- Ah merde, c'est vrai. J'avais complètement oublié, dit stupéfait Ron en se frappant le front. Je reviens je vais chercher Hermione. »

Il détala tel un lapin sous le regard amusé de Blaise.

« Pourquoi tu ne danses pas ? demanda-t-il ensuite en tournant la tête vers son meilleur-ami.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- Arrête de mentir Dray, tu adores danser. »

Drago esquissa un petit sourire en coin. _Démasqué._

« Invite-le à danser ?

- Il refuserait.

- Tu n'as même pas essayé.

- Je le sais. Mais dans sa tête je suis encore Drago Malefoy, le méchant garçon de Serpentard qui lui pourrissait la vie à Poudlard, qui était le fifils à maman et papa et qui s'était enrôlé dans les rangs de Voldemort...

- Tout ça c'est du passé Dray...Nous sommes tous passés à autre chose.

- Oui eh bien pas Saint Potty. »

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et cela semblait servir à rien et de toute manière, que Ron arriva avec une Hermione bien plus agitée que d'habitude. Celle-ci sauta sur place tout en poussant des cris.

« Heeey les gens, come-on ! On va tous jouer à un super jeu ! »

Drago la fusilla du regard, se retenant de lui dire de la fermer. Quelques personnes dans la pièce vinrent les rejoindre, mais d'autre préfèrent continuer de danser, de sortir ou de rester entre eux.

« Pourquoi ça sent l'action ou vérité ? siffla Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ha ha, comment as tu deviné ? demanda hilare Hermione.

- C'était si prévisible, lui répondit d'un ton froid Drago tout en la dévisageant.

- Toi-même tu sais, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil plein de malice.

- Heu…non, je ne sais pas, dit-il aussitôt avant de regarder ailleurs. »

Son attention se porta sur Harry qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce, se frayant un chemin parmi les gens qui dansaient.

Hermione le regarda ensuite tout en souriant d'un air benêt.

« Ouuuh, on dirait qu'une certaine personne n'a pas assez bu. DEAN ?!

- Oui ? fit le jeune homme qui venait lui aussi d'arriver.

- Enfin je veux dire…Sexy boyyyyy. Va chercher un verre à _Monsieur_ Malefoy ! »

Le garçon s'exécuta. Seamus regarda choqué Hermione et celle-ci descendit d'avantages dans l'estime de Drago, déjà qu'elle n'était pas très haute.

C'est ainsi que le jeu pu commencer.

Drago se força à rester à la fois pour Blaise, afin qu'il ne le soûle pas, et puis cela lui donnait l'occasion d'être avec Harry, bien qu'il avait remarqué que le jeune homme ne cessait de l'observer, lui donnant l'impression qu'il était en train de passer au scanner et cela l'agaçait.

Ils étaient peu à jouer et on ne pouvait pas dire que le jeune Malefoy était très enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à ce jeu qu'il trouvait complètement stupide et nul. Mais il s'efforça de ne rien dire et continua de boire son verre au fil que le jeu avançait, ignorant Harry.

Le blond observa ensuite Hermione et la façon dont elle était ce soir. Limite il la préférait lorsqu'elle était en mode Miss-je-sais-tout et il n'avait pas imaginé penser cela un jour.

La jeune femme se sentait bien ce soir, oui. Dès que ce fut son tour, elle avait lancé comme gage à Drago de boire cul sec son verre. Le jeune homme l'avait fait bien sûr et, par fierté, disait être toujours aussi sobre, erreur de sa part qui lui valut de se faire resservir un verre, surtout qu'il commençait à avoir la vue trouble et des picotements aux bouts des doigts. Pourtant, il essayait de se maîtriser un minimum.

« Drago c'est à toi ! dit ensuite Hermione après qu'il ait dû dire qu'elle était sa couleur préférée à une question vérité. »

Il regarda tour à tour les participants, ne sachant pas à qui poser cette stupide question d'action ou vérité. Il se tourna alors vers Ron.

« Weasley, j'ai une action pour toi ! »

Le roux leva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

« Mais heu...

- Embrasse Blaise ! »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Il hésita, mais voyant l'enthousiasme des gens, dont Hermione principalement, qui poussait des cris pour l'encourager, finit par céder et se leva, s'avançant timidement vers Blaise qui lui sourit d'un air gêné, puis, ils s'embrassèrent. Ron se força cependant de l'interrompre, un peu trop tôt au goût de Blaise, de peur que cela paraisse suspect.

Lorsqu'il retourna s'asseoir, il évita le regard d'Harry.

« Et si on jouait au jeu de la bouteille ? demanda Seamus tout excité.

- Oh non, allons danser, proposa Hermione, on jouera à ce jeu demain soir si vous voulez. »

Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec elle. Seamus se résigna, lançant un dernier regard à Dean, qui, bien sûr, ne le regardait pas.

Harry avait remarqué ceci et cela le peina de voir Seamus si désespéré. Il lui posa sa main sur l'épaule avant de partir rejoindre les autres sur la piste.

Ils dansèrent bien une heure, puis après, ils eurent trop chaud, ce qui les poussa à se jeter tour à tour dans la piscine, sous les rires et les cris des gens qui étaient déjà dehors.

Ron parti aux toilettes du deuxième étage et lorsqu'il en sortis, Blaise était devant la porte, un bras appuyé contre le mur et les jambes croisées.

« Salut, dit-il, je cherche un beau roux, plutôt séduisant. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

Il rigola avant de l'enrouler par la taille.

« Pfff, t'es bête.

- On dit que l'amour rend idiot.

- C'est possible oui. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, puis Blaise pencha la tête vers les lèvres plus qu'attirantes de Ron et l'embrassa comme jamais. Le métisse le poussa délicatement contre le mur et Ron lui caressa le dos, montant vers son cou puis redescendant lentement vers ses fesses qu'il massait fortement à chaque fois.

La température, déjà haute, eue vite fait de dépasser le seuil maximum.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se poser dans la chambre ? demanda Ron soudainement.

- Mais…et Harry…et les invités ? demanda surprit Blaise.

- Oh…Au diable Harry et les invités. C'est toi que je veux ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il ensuite en souriant.

- Tu oses me poser la question ?! fit Ron, choqué. »

Blaise rigola.

« Je crois que je mérite une punition… »

Il se pencha et lui tira le lobe quelques instants.

« Oui, une grosse punition… »

Tout en s'embrassant, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers leur chambre, ouvrant la porte d'un coup, puis Ron la referma à clé, sans se douter un seul instant qu'Harry était dans l'escalier depuis tout à l'heure. Car il était en train de remonter dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur eux. « Oh ! » fut le seul son qu'il réussit à sortir. Sa mâchoire c'était littéralement décrochée.


	3. Mardi

**Titre** : Si tu n'es pas bourré, dégage d'ici !

**Auteur **: Lady Tracherous

**Rating **: M

**Warning** : J'invite grandement ceux qui n'apprécient pas les relations homosexuelles ou qui se sentent mal vis-à-vis de l'alcool ou des comportements qu'ils jugent dégradant de faire demi-tour. Merci.

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seule cette fic m'appartient. Je précise ne pas être forcément fidèle sur tous les points aux caractères des personnages.

**Temps de parution** : Un chapitre par semaine (à moins d'un réel retard, ce qui pousserait à deux semaines, mais normalement ça ne devrait pas arriver).

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis contente que le début vous ait plus, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant. Peut-être un peu plus de mouvement dans celui-ci. Enfin, je vous laisse le découvrir. On se retrouve à la fin. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mardi**

Harry ouvrit un oeil. La première et seule chose qu'il put voir, ce fut un mur beige foncé. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se souvenir où il était exactement. Chez son meilleur ami Ron, au Terrier, et plus précisément dans la chambre de son frère George, qu'il partageait malencontreusement avec Drago Malefoy, son rival depuis de nombreuses années.

En se rappelant de ça, Harry fit semblant de s'étirer afin de pouvoir se tourner de l'autre côté, si jamais le Serpentard était réveillé. Mais le jeune homme ne pu découvrir qu'un lit vide.

_« Mais où est-il passé ? »_

À vrai dire, cela ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça. Après tout, pourquoi devait-il se soucier de l'absence du grand blond ?

Un regard vide dirigé vers le lit abandonné, Harry repensait à hier soir, à la fête. Il n'avait pas tant exagéré que cela sur l'alcool, il n'avait même pas mal à la tête. À la limite la bouche un peu empâtée.

Non, il se souvenait surtout de Ron en train d'embrasser Blaise Zabini. Harry avait été bien entendu surpris en les surprenant, alors que ce n'était pas du tout son intention, puis il était parti se coucher assez énervé, du fait que beaucoup de questions lui trottaient à présent dans la tête et que le fait que son meilleur ami s'envoie en l'air à côté n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Bien sûr, Harry n'avait rien entendu -et heureusement-, mais il avait bien deviné à la façon dont ils étaient partis langoureusement dans la chambre qu'ils n'allaient pas dormir tout de suite.

Harry avait de quoi être dégouté. Mais en fait, il se rendait compte qu'il était triste. Pourquoi Ron ne le lui avait pas dit pour lui et Blaise ? N'était-il pas son meilleur ami ? Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? C'était assez dur à avaler, mais étant donné les différents qu'ils avaient eu avec les Serpentards, il pouvait comprendre au fond l'hésitation du rouquin à lui révéler ceci. Ce n'était pas facile.

Mais après tout, c'était un Gryffondor et, tôt ou tard, il aurait le courage de le lui dire. Harry allait devoir prendre son mal en patience.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit. Harry n'eus pas le temps de se retourner ou de se cacher sous la couette. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux.

Drago pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait sur lui seulement un slim noir, sa serviette autour du cou. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Harry et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant dormir. Il se tourna ensuite vers son lit et y jeta sa serviette, avant de prendre le sac qui était à ses pieds, cherchant un haut à se mettre.

Quant à Harry, il écoutait attentivement ce que Drago était en train de faire. Il prit le risque d'ouvrir légèrement son oeil et réussi à percevoir la silhouette du blond lui faisant dos. Harry s'empara discrètement de ses lunettes de vue qui ne le quittaient jamais sauf pour dormir et les posa sur le bout de son nez.

« _Par Merlin…_ »

Pensa-t-il en fixant le long dos de Malefoy, large et musclé.

_« Mais depuis quand s'est il mit à la muscu ? Il fait une compétition avec Thor où ça se passe comment ? »_

Il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son dos, jusqu'à ce que Drago se trouve quelque chose à mettre. Harry fut choqué de constater qu'il aurait bien voulu observer un peu plus longtemps le Serpentard. Cette pensée le fit rougir et l'étourdi au point qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que son partenaire de chambre c'était retourné.

« Je ne t'avais pas demandé d'arrêter de me mâter ? dit-il en esquissant un demi-sourire moqueur. »

Harry, prit au dépourvu, ne su pas quoi lui répondre.

« Ton silence en dit long Potter !

- Oh la ferme.

- C'est bon, assume que tu es un pervers ! »

Si Drago avait l'air de s'amuser à ce petit jeu, cela n'était pas du tout le cas d'Harry qui décida de se lever, se sentant en infériorité depuis son lit.

« J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu pouvais être insupportable Malefoy. »

Ce dernier cessa de sourire et fronça les sourcils.

« C'était une blague, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

- Oui ben ton humour à deux balles tu peux te la garder ! »

Sans rien dire, Drago quitta la pièce, laissant un Harry presque aussi énervé que lui. Il le regarda partir et dès qu'il fut seul, il plongea la tête dans son oreiller et cria :

« Aaaah, mais quelle enflure… »

**oooOOOooo**

_Au même moment dans la pièce d'à côté_

« Salut beau roux, dit une voix douce et tendre, faisant trembler Ron qui sourit.

- Salut beau black, répondit-il.

- Ehhh, s'indigna pour rigoler Blaise avant de s'attaquer au cou de son amant. »

Un peu après avoir batifolé comme des enfants, ils décidèrent de se lever.

« Embrasse-moi… »

Le supplia Blaise en s'approchant de lui, une fois habillé. Ron ricana.

« Pas avant que tu te sois lavé les dents.

- Oh c'est bon, tu ne sens pas non plus la rose…_Ronron. »_

Ron le fusilla du regard, puis ils quittèrent la chambre en s'assurant qu'elle était bien fermée à clé. Blaise trouvait ça mignon que son partenaire ait peur que quelqu'un y entre sans permission, mais il ne dit rien, car il savait que Ron était un peu maniaque sur les bords. Ou plutôt prudent.

Ils descendirent en bas comme si de rien était. Peu de gens étaient levés.

Le roux regarda par réflexe en direction de là où il y avait l'horloge des Weasley, mais se souvint qu'elle n'était plus là pour le moment, grâce au sortilège.

« _Mais…comment se fait-il que le sortilège soit encore en marche ?_ »

Se demanda-t-il en se souvenant qu'il fallait le réactiver toutes les douze heures.

« C'est moi qui l'ai relancé, dit une voix féminine en s'approchant d'eux. »

Ron tourna la tête vers Hermione.

« J'ai vu que tu fronçais les sourcils, donc j'ai deviné, se justifia-t-elle.

- On ne peut décidément rien te cacher à toi. »

Le jeune homme pu ensuite constater que son amie avait l'air assez fatiguée : elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, le visage un peu plus blanc que d'habitude, et l'air complètement ailleurs.

« La vache…

- Oh c'est bon, je n'ai pas l'air si perdue que ça…si ?

- Hm, un peu quand même, dit Blaise en souriant d'un air désolé.

- C'est vrai qu'hier soir tu t'es bien mise.

- Oh je ne le regrette pas. Quoi que mon visage si peut-être. »

Ils rigolèrent.

« Non mais j'avais prévue ce genre de détail, c'est pour cela que j'ai préparée à l'avance des potions afin de nous réveiller, c'est bien plus efficace que le café, crois moi. Je m'en servais tout le temps pour les révisions intenses à Poudlard.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu en avais préparé. »

C'est alors que Drago était en train de marcher dans leur direction.

« Ah Dray… »

Eut le temps de dire Blaise avant que son ami passe devant eux, furieux.

« Bah quelle mouche l'a piquée ? demanda Ron. »

Le métisse le regarda partir, tout en réfléchissant.

« Je pense que cette mouche s'appelle Harry Potter, si vous voulez mon avis.

- C'est fort possible, dit Hermione en se grattant la tête. Bon sur ce, il faut que j'aille préparer les… »

La jeune femme ne pu finir sa phrase qu'un grand cri couvrit sa voix.

« Ahhh mais ne criez pas ! couina Hermione d'un air désespéré.

- Ça vient de l'entrée, fit remarquer ensuite Blaise.

- Cette voix me dit quelque chose… »

Ils avancèrent un peu et le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour, tandis qu'il se figeait littéralement.

« Gi…Ginny… ?! »

Réussi-t-il à articuler en apercevant sa jeune soeur devant la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci était figée comme une statue, la bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux cachés par une grande paire de lunette de soleil digne des stars Hollywoodiennes. Elle les retira finalement, toujours en gardant son air ébahi et ses yeux se tournèrent en direction de Ron. Le roux compris à cet instant que le début du cauchemar allait commencer.

« TOI ! cria-t-elle en le montrant du doigt. Elle s'avança aussitôt vers son frère. POURQUOI la maison est comme ça ? POURQUOI il y a tous ces gens, dont Drago Malefoy dehors ? »

Ron dut avaler plusieurs fois sa salive avant de réussir à sortir quelques mots.

« Heuu...comment te dire... ?

- Pas d'entourloupe ! Dit moi la vérité, sinon je préviens immédiatement maman et crois moi, elle ne sera pas aussi indulgente que moi. »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que sa soeur débarque sans prévenir.

« Bon ok, je vais te le dire, mais ne dit rien à maman. En fait, j'ai organisé une semaine de fête et j'ai invité pleins de personnes.

« Tu as bien dit fête ? Hmm intéressant. Heuu...Attend. Personne ne dort dans ma chambre j'espère ?

- Si, moi et Luna, répondit Hermione à la place de Ron, venant à la rescousse de son ami qui ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre.

- Ah, dit-elle avant de remarquer le visage zombifié d'Hermione. Je m'attendais à pire. »

Hermione ne su pas vraiment comment prendre cette remarque, mais ne répondit pas. Ginny se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers son frère.

« Bon ok, je ne vais rien dire à maman… »

Ron s'apprêtait à se réjouir.

« …Mais à la condition que tu me laisses décider des soirées !

- Hein ? Mais…j'ai déjà tout préparé…

- A toi de voir, dit-elle en souriant d'un air sournois. Ah, et tu devras faire aussi tout ce que je veux. »

Le rouquin le savait, sa sœur serait prête à envoyer dans la minute qui suivait un courrier à leur mère s'il ne lui donnait pas une réponse positive.

« Bon, bon, d'accord… »

Dit-il en se mordant une nouvelle fois la lèvre. Ginny sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Parfait. Pour commencer, tu vas me monter mes bagages ! »

Blaise fronça des sourcils et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Ron se tourna instinctivement vers lui et lui fit comprendre d'un regard de ne pas agir. Blaise ne fit rien, mais il était totalement furieux que Ginny fasse du chantage à son petit-ami.

Harry descendit à ce moment-là l'escalier. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en bas, il regretta d'avoir quitté sa chambre lorsque son regard croisa celui de Ginny qui, les étoiles plein les yeux, se précipita sur lui, se jetant à son cou.

« Ohhhh Harry !

- Oh heu...Ginny, essaya-t-il de formuler sur un ton enthousiaste. »

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers ses amis en leur demandant via des regards ce qu'elle faisait là. Ils levèrent les bras d'un air de dire qu'il ne savait pas.

« Au fait Ginny, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas en Roumanie avec les autres ? demanda Ron en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle avec ses valises.

- Au dernier moment, j'ai décidé de ne pas venir et vu que tu n'y allais pas, je n'ai eu aucun mal à convaincre maman. Je suis restée seulement quelques jours de plus chez Bill et Fleur pour profiter de la mer. Mais à ce que je vois, j'ai bien fait de ne pas partir ! »

Dit-elle en regardant Harry en souriant. Ce dernier détourna la tête, gêné.

« Sur ce, je vais aller me prendre une bonne douche ! »

Annonça-t-elle avant de gravir les escaliers, suivi de Ron, portant ses valises. Blaise les regarda partir, furax.

« Si seulement je pouvais l'étriper celle-là, dit-il en serrant les deux.

- Calme toi Blaise, conseilla Hermione en posant une main sur son bras. S'énerver contre elle ne servira pas à grand-chose.

- Du coup on fait quoi pour ce soir ? demanda embêté Harry.

- Nous verrons bien qu'elles sont les désirs de sa _majesté_… »

**oooOOOooo**

La nouvelle de la présence de Ginny au Terrier se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Hermione s'en fichait complètement, après tout ce n'était pas un secret comme elle disait, cependant, elle était très embêtée pour Ron et même pour les évènements qui allaient suivre, car elle ne savait absolument pas ce que Ginny allait préparer pour le soir même.

Harry et Hermione étaient assis dans le jardin, profitant de l'absence de la rousse pour discuter. Des personnes étaient en train de s'amuser dans ou près de la piscine.

« Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se ramène ? dit Harry en soupirant.

- C'est sûr que pour le coup, ce n'est pas de chance.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas foutre en l'air la semaine…

- Pauvre Ron…Si jamais elle disait quoique ce soit à Molly… »

Ils aperçurent tout de suite après Ron sortir de la maison. Le rouquin les chercha quelques instants, puis dès qu'il les vit, s'avança vers eux.

« Alors ? demandèrent-ils. »

Vu l'expression qu'afficha leur ami, ils devinèrent qu'il était assez remonté contre sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux la détester par moment… J'ai essayé de lui parler afin de la convaincre de ne pas nous imposer ses thèmes, mais elle n'a rien voulue entendre. Du coup, au lieu de la super soirée que j'avais préparée –Hermione toussa exagérément- enfin…qu'ON avait préparée, on va devoir se taper une soirée masquée.

- C'est bon, ça peut passer, dit ensuite Hermione en haussant des épaules. Ron la fusilla du regard.

- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est super ringard je trouve.

- C'est parce que tu n'es absolument pas romantique Ronald. Non mais je comprends que tu sois énervé, mais franchement, elle aurait pu trouver pire comme thème. »

Ron ne semblait absolument pas convaincu. Hermione passa un bras autour de son cou.

« Allez, tu verras. Ça se passera bien. »

Malheureusement, Hermione avait parlé trop vite. Car un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Ginny la réquisitionna pour préparer la soirée. La jeune femme se remercia d'avoir bu juste avant une potion afin de se réveiller. Dès lors, ils organisèrent l'ensemble de la pièce, pendant que les gens étaient dehors en train de s'amuser.

« Tu veux bien m'aider à jeter ce sort Harry ? demanda tout à coup Ginny en regardant le brun avec un immense sourire. Je ne sais pas comment faire… »

Elle cligna des yeux, tandis qu'Harry hésitait entre transplaner loin d'elle…ou transplaner. Finalement, il vint vers elle, au grand bonheur de la rouquine, qui laissa échapper un petit rire victorieux.

Pendant qu'il l'aidait, Drago Malefoy passa devant eux en tâchant de les ignorer. Harry c'était attendu à ce qu'il lui sorte une vanne du style « Oh vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, Ginnotty », mais il n'en fit rien.

Par rapport à la décoration de la veille, celle-ci n'avait absolument rien à voir. Déjà la pièce semblait bien plus grande, il y avait un plancher et des murs ornés d'une tapisserie sortie tout droit de Versailles. Sur de longues tables nappée en blanc, il y avait de nombreux plats contenant des petits-fours en tout genre, des gâteaux etc, ainsi que des coupes à champagne prêtes à être remplie, car Cormac avait ramené des caisses entières de champagne.

« Elles traînaient dans la cave à vin, donc je me suis dis pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas les moyens d'en acheter ! »

Avait-il dit. Harry avait été surpris de rencontrer quelqu'un d'encore plus vantard que Malefoy, que ce soit le père ou le fils.

A la fin de la journée, Ginny fit réunir tout le monde dans le jardin afin d'annoncer le thème et les règles.

« …ça sera un bal masqué, façon époque victorienne, informa-t-elle fièrement. Les garçons en costard et les filles en robes. Ah, et tout le monde doit porter un masque et interdiction de révéler son identité !»

Les sœurs Patil ainsi que Lavande Brown rayonnèrent de joie suite à cette annonce et gloussèrent des « haan des robes », « haaan un bal », « haaan des masques ».

Si chez les mecs certains étaient assez sceptiques à l'idée de porter toute la soirée un costard, les filles étaient pour une grande majorité ravie.

Dans l'ensemble, l'idée de Ginny avait été acceptée par les invités et Ron scruta celle-ci d'un air hostile, presque dégoûté. La rouquine lui sourit et s'approcha.

« J'ai bien fait d'arriver on dirait, ces gens mouuuuurraient d'ennui ! »

Lui chuchota-t-elle avant de partir en direction d'une table installée devant la maison avec poser dessus des boîtes contenant des robes et costumes. Ce fut la queue chez les filles pour l'essayage. Ginny avait souhaitée que ceux-ci soient privatisé, afin que personne ne puisse voir les robes des autres. Le but étant de cacher son identité.

Hermione regarda les robes, les bras croisés.

« Je refuse d'en porter une choisie par Ginny…et ooohhOUAAAAH. »

Il lui fallut cinq secondes pour pousser les filles devant elle et se jeter sur une robe en criant des « A MOI ! A MOI ! ».

« Vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne s'est pas prise un truc ? demanda Dean, qui espérait sans doute que ce n'était pas dû à ses cocktails.

- C'est la potion qu'elle a prise avant. C'est pire que du café mec ! »

Le Gryffondor rigola.

« Ah je comprends alors. »

Ron se pencha ensuite vers Harry en souriant.

« Nous ne sommes que deux à savoir qu'en vérité elle est comme ça même sans boire de potion ! »

Le brun s'esclaffa.

**oooOOOooo**

Harry était remonté dans sa chambre afin de se changer. Il s'arrêta devant la porte avant d'entrer, respirant un bon coup.

_« Allez Harry, tu peux le faire ! »_

Pensa-t-il pour se donner du courage afin d'affronter Drago Malefoy, si jamais ce dernier l'embêtait encore.

Il ouvrit la porte. Personne.

_« Il est passé où ? »_

Se demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant vite fait autour de lui. Voyant qu'il était seul, il décida d'en profiter pour se changer. Il zappa la douche, car il en avait déjà pris une ce matin.

Il enfila son costume de style victorien et l'ajusta un peu afin qu'il n'ait pas l'air ridicule. En soit, il trouvait que l'idée de Ginny pouvait être marrante quand même, bien qu'il se demandait qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Il essaya ensuite son masque : avec les lunettes ce n'était franchement pas très pratique, et en plus on lui voyait la cicatrice.

« _Tout le monde va deviner qui je suis, râla-t-il en retirant le masque. En plus, Ginny n'aura aucun mal à me reconnaître et je n'ai pas envie de me la taper toute la soirée_… »

C'est ainsi qu'il eue l'idée de se mettre des lentilles, de mettre du maquillage sur sa cicatrice et enfin de changer de coupe de cheveux. Il était largement moins reconnaissable ainsi.

Une fois prêt, il descendit en bas.

La salle n'était pas encore tout à fait remplie. La majorité des présents étaient des mecs.

« _De vrais divas ces filles ! »_

Se dit-il en souriant. C'était tellement _cliché._

Il se promena à travers la salle pour faire passer le temps, bien qu'il ait aidé à la décorer. On aurait dit une vraie salle de balle, mais en plus petite et plus circulaire, car en effet, le salon des Weasley était de base circulaire, bien que grand. Le sort avait agrandis légèrement, de sorte qu'il y ait de la place pour tous.

Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur une des tables où étaient posés les coupes de champagne, il s'y avança afin de s'en approprier une.

Ce n'était pas sa boisson préférée, mais il aimait bien et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il en buvait régulièrement.

« C'est grâce à moi s'il y en a ce soir ! »

Dit soudain une voix venant de derrière lui. Harry se retourna et fit face à un blond, légèrement bouclé. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Cormac McLaggen, ses propos le trahissaient.

Le jeune homme le regarda de la tête aux pieds en souriant, se rapprochant afin de prendre une coupe. Harry cherchait déjà un moyen de partir.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Cormac reprit la parole.

« J'avais chez moi toutes ces caisses de champagne, je me suis dit que ça serait bien de les ramener. Et puis, certains de doivent pas en boire beaucoup ! »

Il rigola ensuite. Harry simula un sourire.

« _Quel idiot…_ »

Il se colla contre lui, toujours en souriant, dévoilant légèrement ses dents.

« Ça te dirait de danser ?

- Heu…Je…Je dois aller aux toilettes.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Oh heu…Non. Je hm…Je ne peux pas me contenir !

- Heurk ! Va ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu salisses mon costume. »

Harry partit victorieux, bien qu'un peu honteux.

« _Mais pourquoi j'ai sorti un truc comme ça ?!_ »

A vrai dire, il avait dit la première chose lui étant venu à l'esprit.

Alors qu'il était encore en train de marmonner, il rentra dans quelqu'un. Il releva la tête et aperçut une jeune fille, blonde, les cheveux longs, cendré sur les pointes. Sa robe était magnifique, la plus belle jusqu'à présent qu'Harry avait eue l'occasion de voir. Elle était bleue, pleins de perles servaient à la décoration. Son masque bleu et argenté.

« Pardon…, dit-il. LU…LUNA ?!

- Chuuuut, pas si fort, tout le monde va t'entendre.

- Oups, désolé. »

La jeune fille sourit.

« Hihi, en tout cas bravo pour m'avoir reconnu. Mais, qui es-tu au juste ?

- Harry, mais chut, ne le dit à personne, sinon Ginny va me coller.

- Motus et bouche cousue, répondit-elle en souriant, amusé.

- Tu es vraiment splendide !

- Merci, c'est très gentil. Je n'aimais pas trop les robes que m'avaient proposé Ginny, du coup je m'en suis faites une.

- Comment tu as pu te faire une robe en même pas une heure ?

- La magie, plus le talent ! C'est la formule de la réussite !

- Je vois, dit-il en rigolant. »

CC'est alors qu'il vit passer un grand black fin, mais baraqué, soit c'était Dean, soit c'était Zabini. Cependant, ce grand black était suivi de près par un roux et des roux il n'y en avait pas une foule.

« Ron… »

Luna avait suivi son regard.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir ?

- Ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre ce que je vais dire, mais je préférerai que personne ne sache qui je suis, même pas Ron.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est excitant de se balader sans que personne ne sache qui tu es. »

Harry sourit. Elle avait tout compris.

La musique, qui était pour l'instant plutôt faible, servant surtout de petit fond sonore, augmenta d'un coup. C'était un mélange de classique et de rock, loin d'être ringard, mais pas très festif pour autant.

« Tu veux danser ? lui proposa Harry.

- Oh oui, bonne idée ! »

Le brun lui proposa son bras auquel Luna s'accrocha, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la petite piste de danse improvisée où il y avait déjà quelque personne en train de danser.

Pour essayer de s'amuser un peu, Harry et Luna décidèrent de jouer les personnes sérieuses et se prêtèrent convenablement à la danse. Mais au fur et à mesure, cela devenait un peu n'importe quoi.

« Non mais vous faites quoi vous deux ? fit une voix très énervée.

- Bah on danse, répondit Luna. »

Harry tourna la tête et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit Ginny Weasley, les bras croisés, en face d'eux. Il évita de croiser son regard.

« C'est MON bal, donc j'exige que vous ne fassiez pas n'importe quoi ! »

Elle tourna des talons.

« Elle n'est vraiment pas gentille, dit Luna tandis qu'Harry acquiesçait. »

Ce petit _incident_ avait totalement gâché leur envie de danser.

« Bon eh bien, j'étais contente de passer un peu de temps avec toi, dit Luna toute souriante.

- Moi aussi, c'était marrant ! »

Ils décidèrent de se séparer. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas se suivre mutuellement toute la soirée.

Harry parti se reprendre une coupe de champagne, qu'il descendit plutôt rapidement, dû au fait qu'il commençait à avoir chaud. Il s'en prit une autre et alla s'asseoir, histoire de reposer un peu ses jambes.

La salle était à présent bien remplie par rapport à tout à l'heure. Tout le monde était enfin descendu.

Il profita de ce moment de pause pour épier un peu les gens, se prêtant au jeu du « Qui est qui ? » histoire de passer le temps.

S'il ne reconnu que quelques-uns de ses amis, les autres étaient vraiment bien déguisé.

Il remarqua que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Son déguisement aussi avait l'air de bien fonctionner.

Il porta à ses lèvres sa coupe et ne pu en boire qu'une gorgée avant de constater qu'il n'y avait plus rien à l'intérieur.

« _Punaise, je vais devoir me lever… »_

Le Gryffondor ne s'aperçut pas de la personne qui s'approchait de lui.

« Un verre ? »

Lui demanda celle-ci en lui tendant une nouvelle coupe de champagne.

Harry regarda un instant la personne. C'était un garçon, il n'y avait aucun doute. Grand et assez blond. Il crut que c'était Cormac, mais il s'avéra que non. Il prit la coupe et s'en être invité, le garçon prit place à côté de lui.

« Etrange soirée, dit-il d'un ton un peu maladroit.

- Oui. Effectivement, répondit ensuite Harry en le regardant.

- Tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer dans ton coin, tout seul, du coup je me suis dit que je n'allais pas t'abandonner. »

Ce garçon lui adressait la parole comme s'ils se connaissaient très bien, pourtant, Harry ne pouvait mettre un nom sur sa tête. Et malheureusement, il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander son identité.

« Non, je ne m'ennuie pas, mentit-il avant de boire. »

Le jeune homme à côté de lui sourit, l'imitant.

« C'est vraiment quelqu'un cette Ginny. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure en train d'engueuler des gens parce qu'ils ne dansaient pas correctement.

- En fait, c'était moi et une amie.

- Ah, dit-il en rigolant. La maîtresse de maison est vraiment exigeante. »

Harry sourit. Ce garçon était plutôt gentil.

« C'est vrai. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

« Tu veux aller danser ? lui demanda le garçon.

- Oui pourquoi pas, répondit Harry avant de finir son verre. »

Après tout, il n'allait pas rester le popotin posé sur ce siège toute la soirée.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la piste de danse. En passant, il aperçut quatre garçons en train de parler. Il reconnut Dean et Blaise, puis Ron et le dernier devait sans doute être Seamus. Il ne pu entendre ce qu'ils disaient en dehors d'un : « ...elle va être furieuse ! ». Harry se demanda naturellement ce qu'ils étaient en train de préparer et cela le poussa un peu à regretter de s'être isolé.

Il prit part à la danse avec ce garçon. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire face. Il avait les yeux bleus et un air assez sauvage. Harry s'était demandé à un moment si ce n'était pas Drago, mais à présent, il avait rayé le nom de la liste.

« _Non ça ne peut pas être lui. Drago est méchant, tandis que lui est très gentil et drôle._ »

« Tu as l'air pensif, dit soudain le jeune homme.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Demanda Harry en rigolant.

« _Je me souviens que Collin Crevey était très blond. Peut-être est-ce son petit frère, Dennis ?_ »

Et puis, cela semblait bien correspondre. Harry resta ainsi sur l'idée qu'il s'agissait de Dennis Crevey.

Ils passèrent bien une demi-heure à danser dans la même position. Cela pouvait paraître pénible voir ennuyant, mais en fait, c'était plutôt agréable.

« Tu es plutôt mignon, lui dit-il soudainement. »

Cette _prise__ de risque_ ne laissa pas indifférent Harry, ce qui eut pour effet de l'émoustiller un peu. Pour une fois, il réussit à ne pas rougir.

« Merci. Tu es plutôt pas mal toi aussi. »

Harry n'aurait jamais répondu à une telle chose en tant normale, surtout à Dennis, mais l'alcool commençait à faire effet, sans non plus le réduire à la débauche. _Du moins pour l'instant..._

C'est alors qu'une chose d'improbable se produisit : la salle fut plongée dans le noir complet et la musique c'était arrêté.

Harry resta accroché à son partenaire, tandis que les gens autour s'étonnaient autant qu'eux de ce qui se passait.

« AAAAAAAHHHH mais qui a éteint cette fichue lumière ? » cria une voix.

« _Ginny..._ » reconnu sans difficulté Harry.

Quelques instants après, une musique se fit entendre. C'était quelque chose qui bougeait bien plus que les musiques de Ginny. Il y eut des cris de joies, puis progressivement, la lumière refit surface, mais donnant l'impression cette fois d'être en boîte.

Harry sourit bêtement, comprenant à présent ce qu'avaient mijoté ses amis.

« Ginny va être furieuse, dit le blond à côté de lui.

- On s'en fout, non ? »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire.

« On danse ?

- Oh que oui ! »

**oooOOOooo**

Ils se prêtèrent à toute sorte de danse sous une musique très dynamique et variante, beaucoup de techno et de dubstep.

Ils dansèrent assez longtemps ensemble, ne voyant absolument pas le temps passer. Ils prenaient seulement quelques pauses de temps à autre afin d'aller se rafraîchir. Le champagne avait été remplacé par toute sorte d'alcool et de cocktail que Dean avait dû préparer à l'avance.

Les deux garçons profitaient de ses pauses pour discuter un peu, évitant de faire des allusions à leur véritable identité, bien qu'Harry fût persuadé d'avoir déjà trouvé.

Lorsqu'ils eurent trop mal aux jambes, ils décidèrent de se stopper, mais ne se lâchèrent pas.

« Eh vous ! Vous voulez jouer au jeu de la bouteille ?! »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour reconnaître Hermione et Seamus. Hermione était dans une robe couleur lilas avec un bustier à paillette. Cela lui allait très bien, comme toutes les robes qu'elle mettait de toute manière.

« Oui pourquoi pas.

- Génial ! Venez alors, dit enjoué la jeune fille. »

Harry et Dennis les suivirent jusqu'à un petit cercle. Par rapport au jeu d'hier soir, il y avait bien plus de participant, dont Luna, Neville, Cormac et d'autres.

Au centre se trouvait une bouteille de champagne, vide bien évidemment, qui était déjà en train de tourner.

Harry s'assit, puis tourna la tête vers la personne à côté de lui avant de la détourner aussitôt. C'était Cormac. Dennis, qui était de l'autre côté d'Harry, le regardait en souriant, mais ne dit rien.

« Vous avez vu Drago ? demanda Blaise discrètement à Hermione et Seamus. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée.

- Pas du tout, désolé. »

C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vu non plus. Peut-être était-il parti bouder dans un coin ?

« _Oh et puis, je m'en fiche._ »

Harry suivi le jeu de près. Il y eut des couples improbables, parfois drôle. Une bouteille d'alcool tournait autour du cercle. Lorsqu'Harry eut bu, il passa à Dennis, qui posa sa main sur celle d'Harry tout en la prenant.

« Merci, dit-il à un Harry rouge pivoine. »

C'est alors que la bouteille s'arrêta sur Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille rigola.

« Oh non, tout mais pas ça !

- Tu es si dégoûté de m'embrasser que cela Granger ? demanda le roux en souriant.

- Mais non gros imbécile ! »

Ils se rapprochèrent alors sous les cris avant de s'embrasser. Harry rigola de bon cœur lui aussi.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Hermione regarda Blaise qui se forçait à sourire, bien que cela se voyait totalement qu'il était jaloux. Elle lui sourit.

Elle tourna ensuite la bouteille et s'arrangea pour qu'elle tombe de nouveau sur Ron et enfin sur le métisse.

Le couple pu s'échanger avec bonheur un baiser, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis des semaines. Harry n'en perdit pas une miette.

Blaise tourna la bouteille qui tomba sur Luna et celle-ci dû embrasser Dennis. Cela amusa Harry, car personne n'avait l'air de savoir que c'était Luna et Dennis, sauf lui bien sûr.

La partie continua. Il y eut des couples garçons, filles, les deux. C'était très amusant. Le cercle c'était réduit, mais Harry savait à présent qui était les joueurs. Il restait lui, Ron, Hermione, Dennis, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Blaise et Cormac.

La soirée, qui était au début plutôt barbante était finalement marrante. Et puis Ginny ne pouvait les blâmer, ils avaient tous gardé leurs masques, restant ainsi dans le thème.

Des cris firent sortirent Harry de ses pensées. La bouteille était sur lui et tout le monde l'encourageait. La bouteille tourna et tomba sur…Dennis. Harry trouva cela gênant.

Toutefois, il ne repoussa pas ce dernier lorsqu'il s'approcha, nullement gêné, pour l'embrasser. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement et Harry eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait ou s'écoulait lentement, très lentement. Le contact de leurs lèvres fut doux et chaux. Progressivement, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et jusqu'à ce qu'elles se décrochent l'une de l'autre, Harry ne pouvait plus rien entendre autour de lui.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait duré au moins dix minutes, mais en fait à peine une. Tout le monde criait autour d'eux, et Harry, gênait, se contenta de sourire.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Cormac, qui n'avait pas joué depuis un moment. Il tomba sur Dean, qu'il embrassa farouchement sous le regard horrifié de Seamus, qui mordillait la manche de son costume pour éviter de crier ou encore de se jeter sur Cormac.

Harry eut de la peine pour Seamus, d'autant plus que Dean semblait avoir apprécié son baiser avec Cormac. Cependant, Hermione n'était pas indifférente à la situation, et, vraie pro pour faire tomber la bouteille sur qui elle voulait, s'arrangea pour qu'elle tombe sur Dean et Seamus. Harry avait bien entendu compris le manège d'Hermione.

Dean commença à se rapprocher vers Seamus, mais ce dernier le regarda quelques instants avant de se lever et partir. Dean était aussi confus qu'Hermione et Harry, qui ne comprirent pas pourquoi Seamus c'était résigné au dernier moment. En tout cas, cela provoqua la fin de la partie.

La soirée poursuivit un peu son cours, cependant, il était tard et la fatigue commençait à gagner tout le monde. Très peu de personnes continuait à danser et puis de toute façon, lorsque certains commencèrent à râler pour qu'ils s'arrêtent, cela mit en quelque sorte fin à la soirée.

Dennis avait quitté mystérieusement Harry à la fin du jeu de la bouteille. Le brun, un peu déçu quand même, bien que content, remonta en haut afin de se changer. Une fois le visage nettoyait et en pyjama, il alla trouver Ron et Hermione en bas, qui eux aussi s'étaient changés avant de descendre afin de constater les dégâts.

Ils étaient en train de jeter des sorts pour nettoyer la salle et aussi pour renouveler le sortilège de transformation avant de repérer Harry.

Il y avait encore quelques personnes, mais ils disparurent rapidement.

« Ah bah tu es là toi, on ne peut pas dire que nous t'avons beaucoup vu ce soir, si ce n'est pas du tout, lui dit Ron sur un ton un peu dépité. »

Harry sourit.

« J'étais bien caché.

- Oui, on a vu ça, dit Ron en pouffant. Non mais sérieusement tu étais où ? Tu as raté pleins de trucs.

- En vérité, j'étais avec vous durant le jeu de la bouteille. »

Le rouquin et Hermione se regardèrent choqué avant de regarder Harry.

« QUOI ? Et tu n'as rien dit ? Mamma miiiiiiaaa, dit Hermione faisant mine d'être agité. »

Harry décida alors de raconter la soirée de son côté.

« Je sais que c'est vous qui avait éteint les lumières !

- Haha c'était brillant, dit Hermione.

- Ce n'était pas mon idée, expliqua Ron, mais j'étais content de voir ma sœur furieuse. D'ailleurs, elle t'a cherchée partout durant la soirée.

- Ohhh, quel dommage. Moi qui me faisais une telle joie de danser avec elle. »

Le trio rigola.

« Oui bon, tu aurais pu quand même lui accorder une danse.

- Oui, pour qu'elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle après.

- Hm pas faux.

- De toute façon, poursuivit Hermione, elle est montée au bout d'un moment s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Mais Ron, tu n'as pas peur qu'elle écrive demain à ta mère du coup ? demanda ensuite Harry.

- Comment ça ? demanda le roux.

- On ne peut pas dire que tout ce soit passé comme prévu pour elle, donc pour se venger elle pourrait très bien tout avouer à Molly.

- Oh ça, aucun risque. »

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent étonné, tandis qu'il rigolait.

« En fait, mon frère Bill m'a appelé tout à l'heure par boule de cristal, pendant que je me changeais, afin de me demander si Ginny était là. Lorsque je lui ai dit que oui, il était soulagé. Comme en fait, apparemment elle était insupportable à la mer, ma mère ne la voulait pas avec elle en Roumanie et la punie en l'interdisant de bouger de chez Bill et Fleur. Cependant, elle a fugué ce matin et Bill a donc appelé ici dans l'espoir qu'elle y soit.

- Mais...il n'avait pas contacté avant ta mère ?

- Non justement. Du coup je lui ai expliqué la situation et le chantage qu'elle me faisait, du coup il a accepté de ne rien dire à maman afin que je puisse prendre Ginny à son petit jeu.

- Et c'est tout, il ne t'a rien dit de plus ?

- Si : « Ne fais pas de bêtise ! »

- Cool ton frère ! Et c'est cool aussi du coup qu'elle ne puisse plus rien faire contre toi.

- Oui c'est génial ! »

Ils rigolèrent de nouveau.

« Sinon Harry, petit coquin, avec qui as-tu passé la soirée ? demanda Hermione en souriant.

- Seulement avec Luna et ensuite avec Dennis. C'était super avec lui !

- Dennis ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione en choeur, sur un ton étonné.

- Je ne le connaissais pas aussi mystérieux et galant...Vraiment gentil et drôle aussi.

- Heu...attend Harry, dit Ron.

- Tu parles bien de Dennis Creevey ? coupa ensuite Hermione.

- Bah oui. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème. »

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard et c'est finalement Ron qui prit la parole.

« Mais Harry...Dennis Creevey ne faisait pas partie des invités... ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!

- Il nous avait envoyé une lettre pour nous dire qu'il ne pourrait pas venir.

- Attendez...Si ce n'était pas Dennis, alors...Avec qui j'ai passé la soirée ?! »

* * *

**J'aimerais dire que je suis cruelle en vous laissant sur une fin de chapitre comme ça, mais bon, en vérité vous avez tous (je pense) deviné qui était véritablement Dennis. En réfléchissant ce n'est pas très compliqué lol. Vraiment une peste Ginny, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'aime tellement la faire en peste, ça change de son caractère plutôt doux. À dans une semaine et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;)**


	4. Mercredi

**Titre** : Si tu n'es pas bourré, dégage d'ici !

**Auteur**: Lady Tracherous

**Rating**: M

**Warning** : J'invite grandement ceux qui n'apprécient pas les relations homosexuelles ou qui se sentent mal vis-à-vis de l'alcool ou des comportements qu'ils jugent dégradant de faire demi-tour. Merci.

**Disclaimer**: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seule cette fic m'appartient. Je précise ne pas être forcément fidèle sur tous les points aux caractères des personnages.

**Temps de parution** : Un chapitre par semaine (à moins d'un réel retard, ce qui pousserait à deux semaines, mais normalement ça ne devrait pas arriver).

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre et le suivant plairont, je pense, aux fans Drarry. Les choses avancent progressivement. Malgré des hauts et des bas, la fête continue. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : Mercredi**

Grande fut la surprise de Ron de se réveiller entre Blaise et Hermione. Il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, avant de regarder le plafond.

_« J'ai l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise comédie romantique… »_

Pensa-t-il avant de réfléchir à un moyen de se lever. Malheureusement pour lui, avec les jambes d'Hermione et de Blaise enroulées autour de ses jambes, cela allait être difficile.

De son côté Harry avait mal dormi. Un mal de tête pas possible en se réveillant.

_« J'aurai dû ralentir sur le champagne hier soir… »_

Puis enfin, car la nuit avait été courte. La fête d'hier soir aurait pu être réussie, en dehors de Ginny, s'il n'avait pas dansé toute la soirée avec Dennis Creevey…qui en fait n'était pas en fait Dennis. De quoi devenir fou.

La question de savoir qui était son mystérieux partenaire tournait en boucle dans sa tête, au point qu'il avait dû en pleine nuit se lever pour passer sa tête sous l'eau froide, au risque d'exploser totalement.

En fait, le plus bizarre dans tout ceci, c'était qu'il avait aimé danser avec cet inconnu, malgré le fait qu'il ne sache absolument pas qui cela pouvait être. C'était l'une des choses qui le perturbait.

Drago dormait quant à lui comme un bébé. Harry était presque jaloux de voir son rival plongé dans un profond sommeil, sans doute très réparateur et paisible. Harry se surpris à l'observer quelques instants. C'était totalement inintéressant, mais au moins, ça l'occupait un peu.

Le brun ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le Serpentard durant la soirée, lui qui était pourtant toujours collé à Blaise ici. Pourtant, avec ses cheveux blonds platines, il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Harry se souvint qu'il avait vu plusieurs blonds hier soir et qu'il était fort possible que certains garçons se soient teint le temps d'une soirée les cheveux afin d'être méconnaissable.

Après un moment à fixer le blond, il décida de se lever. Il s'habilla doucement et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, tâchant de ne pas réveiller son partenaire de chambre.

«_ Mais pourquoi j'ai fais attention à ne pas le réveiller ? Comme s'il ne se serait pas gêné lui…_ »

Se dit-il une fois dans l'escalier. Il était mauvaise langue, car le matin précédent, Drago avait fait en sorte lui aussi de ne pas le réveiller, bien qu'Harry faisait semblant de dormir. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Il sentit une douce odeur de gaufre venir lui caresser les narines au point qu'il éternua en arrivant dans la cuisine.

« Salut Harry ! dit Neville qui venait de se retourner avec une grosse assiette de gaufre qu'il posa sur la table.

- Salut, marmonna Harry. Bien dormi ?

- Oui ça peut aller, lui répondit le jeune homme avant de rougir. »

Harry ne compris pas la réaction de son ami jusqu'au moment où Cormac McLaggen arriva à son tour dans la cuisine. Il sortait de la douche apparemment. Il avait les cheveux mouillé, vêtu simplement d'une serviette autour de sa taille, le torse trempé également.

Il s'approcha de la table, sans rien dire, pris une gaufre qu'il porte à ses lèvres avant de mordiller dedans de manière sauvage et sexy, tout en dévorant des yeux Neville, qui lui était totalement gêné et tentait de regarder ailleurs. Il la mangea sous les yeux du jeune homme et d'Harry, puis à la fin, se lécha les lèvres de manière assez sensuelle avant de partir.

« C'était quoi ça ?! demanda Harry, un peu dégoûté, à Neville, après être resté bouche bée quelques secondes.

- Heuuu…

- …Neville ?! »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Bon ok, j'ai couché avec Cormac hier soir.

- Tu…tu quoi ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu es fou. C'était seulement le coup d'un soir.

- Mais…Cormac… »

Harry était décidément choqué. Comment le gentil et timide Neville avait-il pu changer à ce point en l'espace de deux ans ?

« Mais c'était un bon coup.

- Oui je…je n'en doute pas. »

Il finit par sourire et pris une gaufre. Du moment que son ami ne lui sortait pas tous les détails de sa _chaude_ soirée.

Toutefois, Seamus, qui venait tout juste de se lever, avait tout entendu et demanda dès lors à Neville plus de détails croustillant à se mettre sous la dent, posant des questions que même Harry n'aurait jamais osé demander. Il essaya de ne pas les écouter, mais c'était difficile vu tout le raffut qu'ils faisaient.

Harry fut néanmoins surpris que Seamus s'intéresse tout à coup beaucoup à Cormac. N'était-il pas sur Dean.

« Oh tu sais, je me suis fait à l'idée qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous. »

Lui avait-il dit. Harry l'avait observé un moment. Il mentait, il pouvait lire la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Tout ce remue-ménage réveilla petit à petit les gens. _À_ commencer par Ron.

« Oh merde, le sortilège ! »

Fit le roux en constatant que le salon du Terrier avait reprit sa véritable apparence. Il se dépêcha de renouveler le sort permettant de changer le décor et ainsi tout le rez-de-chaussée se transforma en une grande salle ressemblant à l'intérieur d'un chalet de montagne.

« C'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit…

- Charmant Ron, dit d'un ton moqueur Harry en souriant.

- Chouette, on va faire du ski aujourd'hui ? demanda enjoué Neville. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé.

- Non on ne va pas faire de ski Neville.

- Ça ne sera pas non plus le thème de la soirée ?

- Non…, fit Ron un peu choqué que son ami pose une telle question. Pourquoi je ferai une soirée ski ? C'est pas drôle. »

Neville ne broncha pas, mais il était un peu déçu.

« Oh là là, tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin, fit Ron ensuite à Harry. Je me suis réveillé avec d'un côté Hermione et de l'autre Blaise.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai essayé de me souvenir si on n'avait pas fait un plan à trois, je n'espère pas…

- Comment as-tu fait pour sortir du lit ?

- Une technique de fou : j'ai dû m'assurer qu'ils soient tous les deux endormis pour retirer leurs jambes des miennes, puis je me suis glissé sous la couette pour m'échapper. Ils vont se retrouver face à face en se réveillant, j'aimerais bien voir leur tête. »

Harry l'écouta sans rien dire. Ron pris ensuite une gaufre et étala du sirop d'érable dessus, tandis que le brun l'observait.

« Mais…que faisait Blaise dans ton lit ? »

En voulant raconter absolument sa petite anecdote du jour, le rouquin n'avait absolument pas fait gaffe à qui il venait de le dire. Il se sentit très bête de s'être trahi tout seul. Se mettant alors à paniquer, il s_'enfuit_ par la première porte qu'il trouva, c'est-à-dire celle menant au jardin.

Harry le suivi.

« Ron… »

Le roux ne répondait pas et continuait d'avancer en direction de la piscine.

« Ron… »

Ce fut le même refrain.

« Ron, dit-il un peu plus fort de sorte qu'il l'entende, je suis au courant pour toi et Blaise. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta tout à coup de marcher, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Ecoute, ça ne me gêne pas que tu sortes avec lui, si c'est ça qui te posait problème pour me le dire. Je suis ok. »

Voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas, Harry s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ron était presque au bord des larmes, il était tout rouge en plus de cela.

« Ne te met pas dans un état pareil, lui dit-il doucement en souriant.

- Oh là là je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot. Voilà maintenant que j'ai envie de pleurer. »

Harry rigola. Ron finit par le regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment as-tu deviné ?

- En fait, je vous ai vus vous embrasser lundi soir en montant me coucher. »

Ron rougit de plus bel en réalisant que le brun les avait surpris alors qu'ils partaient dans leur chambre pour une séance très chaude de galipettes sur le lit.

« Désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit, j'avais peur et…

- Non, ne te justifie pas, j'ai réalisé pourquoi tu craignais de m'en parler. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. J'aurai fait sans doute pareil si je voulais te dire que je sortais avec Drago Malefoy haha.

- Hein ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout. C'était un exemple, répliqua aussitôt Harry en s'étranglant. »

Ils furent coupés par un cri.

« J'espère que c'est pas Ginny_. Encore_… »

Ron se mit à rigoler.

« En fait c'est Hermione et Blaise.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ma chambre donne sur le jardin ! »

Dit finalement le roux en lui montrant du doigt une des fenêtres de la maison. Ils décidèrent finalement de retourner à l'intérieur retrouver leurs amis.

**oooOOOooo**

Après avoir récupéré Blaise et Hermione, Ron proposa de préparer un barbecue le temps que tout le monde se lève.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent une heure après dans le jardin autour d'une longue table. Dean était en train, avec Cormac, de retourner les steaks et Seamus se chargeait de les mettre dans des assiettes qu'il posait au fur et à mesure sur la table.

Tout le monde arrivait progressivement, des discussions commençaient à être entamé, il y avait des rires. Ron, en observant les gens autour de cette table, réalisa qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi soudés. Cela faisait plaisir à voir et il était content à ce moment-là d'avoir organisé cette semaine de fête.

Malheureusement ce moment ne dura pas longtemps, car Ginny venait d'arriver. Des traces de mascara datant d'hier étaient encore étalées sur son visage. Elle arriva en silence et s'assit à une chaise. Ron eut de la peine pour elle, car après tout, c'était sa soeur et il l'aimait. Mais c'est vrai qu'hier elle avait été horrible. C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas assise à côté de n'importe qui : Harry.

Le brun était en train de regarder dans le vide quand il sentit quelqu'un prendre place à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et faillit sursauter en apercevant Ginny, qui aborda un sourire. Il hésita à lui dire quelque chose, mais voyant ses yeux encore tout gonflé, il s'en voulue un peu pour hier soir.

« Salut ! »

Dit-il finalement et simplement avant de tourner la tête. Il croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy qui était juste en face d'eux. Harry détourna aussitôt la tête en direction du barbecue.

Il y avait des bouteilles sur table. Harry avait soif, mais pas d'eau. Il allait se faire un cocktail quand soudain, Ginny lui tendit un verre en souriant.

« C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il gêné.

- Oui, je viens de le préparer.

- Oh…eh bien –il croisa le regard soutenu de Ron- …merci. »

La jeune femme continua de sourire avant de rigoler de la même manière qu'Ombrage. Harry essaya d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre et bu un peu son cocktail.

«_ J'ai bu sans même savoir ce qu'elle y avait mis dedans_… »

Il la regarda inquiet, mais voyant que rien ne ce passait, il souffla de soulagement.

« _Ouf, elle n'avait pas mis de philtre d'amour. Avec elle on ne sait jamais._ »

Mais apparemment, le fait qu'Harry se _montre_ gentil avec elle lui redonna confiance en elle. Même un peu trop. Elle redevint très vite insupportable.

« Bon Dean, fit-elle d'un ton autoritaire, tu es en train de toucher Cormac ou tu t'occupes de ce maudit barbecue ? Dépêche-toi, j'ai faim ! »

Il y eut un gros blanc. Ron se frappa le front d'un air désespéré.

« _Elle ne pouvait pas rester sage deux minutes…?!_ »

Dean la regarda un peu choqué, mais ne lui répondit pas, prenant sur lui. Mais Seamus n'avait pas la même maîtrise de lui-même que le métisse.

« Tu vas attendre comme tout le monde, lui dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

- Je t'ai parlé à toi ? Non. Donc continue de servir.

- Elle va redescendre d'un cran la rousse sinon son maquillage dégoulinant sera le cadet de ses soucis !

- C'est bon Seam'… »

Fit Dean en s'interposant avant que cella aille trop loin. Ron fit de même avec sa sœur.

« Tu dois être frustré Seamus, non ? Après tout, tu rêves de baiser avec Dean toutes les nuits depuis je ne sais combien de temps et tu es là, dans le jardin de son ex, tout seul comme un idiot, sans avancer. Je te plains. »

Harry crut bien que Seamus allait sauter par-dessus la table pour la frapper, mais au lieu de ça, il parti d'un pas furieux en direction de la maison.

« Non, attend Seamus ! »

Cria Dean qui avait essayé de le retenir, mais en vint. Il regarda ensuite Ginny.

« Tu es contente de toi ?

- Oh que oui. Et je parie que d'ici dix minutes il aura quitté cette maison ! »

Dean la regarda d'un air ahuri avant de partir à son tour, à la poursuite de Seamus.

Ginny sourit d'un air satisfait et le blanc autour de la table persista. Ron ne su quoi faire, cela le dépassait et le comportement de sœur l'avait pris une fois de plus au dépourvu. Il y avait à présent un malaise insoutenable autour de la table, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes encore ils étaient tous là en train de rire. Même Lavande et les sœurs Patil ne dirent rien. Drago dévisageait Ginny avec un petit sourire moqueur en coin avant de regarder ailleurs.

Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent.

« Tiens Harry-chou ton assiette, dit Ginny en lui en mettant une sous son nez. »

Le brun regarda celle-ci. Il n'avait tellement pas faim. Il se leva tout à coup, puis parti.

« Bah…Tu vas où ? demanda Ginny en le suivant du regard. »

Mais il ne lui répondit pas et beaucoup sourirent discrètement. Ginny semblait à présent furieuse.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva près de l'escalier, Dean était en train d'en descendre.

« Rien à faire, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il n'a même pas voulut m'ouvrir la porte.

- Laisse, je vais lui parler. Tu devrais retourner là-bas.

- Pour me retrouver face à Ginny ? Sûrement pas.

- Elle ne fera même pas gaffe à toi, elle est énervée que je sois parti donc elle est en train de bouder. »

Dean fit la moue et Harry le laissa.

Le jeune homme entra sans y avoir été invité dans la chambre de Seamus qui était en train de réunir ses affaires dans sa valise. Il reniflait suffisamment pour qu'Harry comprenne qu'il était à moitié en pleure.

Seamus ne fit pas attention à lui et continua de ranger sans même regarder Harry qui alla s'asseoir sur un des lits tout en le regardant.

« Fait pas ça Seamus…, dit-il calmement.

- Non, s'il-te-plaît Harry…

- Tu ne vas quand même pas lui donner raisons en partant ?! »

Seamus était à genoux près de sa valise, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Il tourna la tête vers Harry, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas remarqué à quel point son ami était chamboulé.

« Ginny m'a humilié devant Dean, je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans la même maison qu'elle !

- Ginny n'est qu'une garce et elle ne mérite pas que tu lui fasses ce plaisir. Et puis, Dean s'en moque totalement, il t'a même défendu après que tu sois parti.

- Tu parles, il était gêné parce qu'il était le centre du sujet…

- Je suis sûr que non. Et puis il avait l'air vraiment triste en bas quand il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à te convaincre. »

Seamus ne fit plus rien et resta calme. Harry se leva et s'accroupit près de lui, une main fermant sa valise et l'autre sur son épaule.

« Ne pars pas, sans toi ce n'est plus pareil. Tu t'en fous de Ginny, si elle comptait vraiment aux yeux de Dean il serait encore avec elle. Ignore-la ou tabasse-la si tu veux, mais sache que tôt ou tard, elle récoltera ce qu'elle aura semé et ça a déjà commencé hier ! »

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers Harry qui lui souriait. Il finit par sourire.

« Bon d'accord, je vais rester. Mais elle n'a pas intérêt à me dire quoique ce soit, sinon elle aura mon poing dans la figure. »

Harry rigola.

« Si, si, je jure. Je me suis retenu, car c'est la sœur de Ron, mais la prochaine fois, pas de pitié. »

Peu après, Harry laissa Seamus dans sa chambre, car il voulait se reposer un peu les idées avant de redescendre enfin. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, Dean était assit sur un fauteuil, en train d'attendre, l'air stressé. Harry le regarda.

« C'est bon, fit-il.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? s'écria Dean.

- Il a accepté de rester. »

Le métisse se leva d'un bond en souriant.

« T'es le meilleur Harry ! »

Alors qu'il allait remonter dans la chambre, Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

« Il veut se reposer, dit-il.

- Mais…il faut qu'on parle.

- Peut-être, mais croit moi, il est encore un peu énervé, donc attend qu'il soit totalement calmé. Tu auras cette conversation avec lui lorsqu'il sortira de sa chambre. »

Dean le regarda d'un air perplexe, mais finit par accepter. Soudain, son ventre se mit à gargouiller et Dean ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Je vois qu'on a faim.

- Finalement, tout ceci m'a ouvert l'appétit. »

Ils retournèrent dans le jardin, tout le monde était en train de manger. Rien que pour énerver Ginny, Harry ne se rassit pas à côté d'elle, mais pris son siège pour se mettre à côté de Dean. La jeune fille ne resta pas insensible à ça. Elle parti énervé dans sa chambre et claqua la porte tellement fort qu'ils l'entendirent d'en bas.

« Eh bah, fit Cormac en sifflant, elle a du caractère ta sœur. J'aime ça. »

Quasiment tout le monde le regarda avec un air de dégoût. Même Ron se surpris à faire une grimace.

**oooOOOooo**

L'après-midi était censé être consacré, du moins pour le trio, aux préparatifs de la soirée. Hermione espérait bien que celle-ci allait faire oublier l'incident de ce midi à tout le monde, car le but de cette semaine de fête n'était pas de se faire la tête mais au contraire s'amuser tous ensemble comme jamais.

« C'est quoi le thème de la soirée cette fois ci ? demanda Luna en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil.

- Au début je voulais faire une orgie romaine, mais finalement, je le décale à demain et aujourd'hui, c'est soirée fluo.

- Oh ça va être marrant ! Pleins de couleur et tout, dit Luna d'un ton très enthousiaste, ce qui fit plaisir à Hermione.

- Merci, j'espère seulement que personne n'est épileptique. »

Elles rigolèrent.

Ron, qui était à côté de tout à l'heure, était totalement dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il regardait dans le vide, écoutant à moitié la conversation, voir pas du tout, il sentit une main chaude se glisser dans la sienne. Il releva la tête et aperçut Blaise qui l'entraîna dans un coin, à l'égard des autres.

Ron le suivi sans rien dire, se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

« Je sais que je te rabâche avec ça, je dois être très énervant...Mais, ça me frustre vraiment d'être dans la même pièce que toi sans pouvoir rien faire et devoir prétendre qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Je ne veux pas d'une relation comme ça. »

Ron le regarda avec de gros yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Blaise se colla contre lui.

« Je t'aime Ron, mais si c'est pour devoir rester cacher toute la semaine je préfère partir plutôt que de souffrir pour rien. Tu as juste à me dire que tu préfères attendre et je m'en irai… »

Le roux eut de la peine pour son petit-ami, il semblait si triste. Il lui caressa la main.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de partir, lui dit-il avant de sourire. »

Blaise le regarda étonné, s'attendant à une autre réponse.

« En fait…je le lui ai dit ce matin. »

Le métisse faillit en tomber par terre.

« Tu es sérieux ?! demanda-t-il en criant légèrement.

- Oui, oui, répondait Ron en rigolant face à l'excitation de son petit-ami. »

Blaise l'embrassa alors afin de marquer cela. Ron était aussi content que lui, à présent ils allaient pouvoir s'embrasser, danser, se tenir la main en public, sans devoir se cacher d'Harry.

Bien entendu, Blaise demanda un peu plus de détails à Ron, qui se fit une joie de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. _À_ la fin de leur conversation, ils retournèrent main dans la main près d'Hermione, qui était cette fois en train de discuter avec Seamus.

« Seamus, fit Ron en souriant, tu es descendu !

- Oui, finalement j'ai décidé de rester. Mais je te préviens, si Ginny m'énerve encore…

- Oui, oui, t'inquiète, répondit-il en rigolant. »

Le regard d'Hermione et de Seamus descendirent vers les mains scellés de Ron et Blaise.

« Vous n'avez plus peur de vous afficher ? demanda la jeune femme, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non plus maintenant, dit fièrement Ron avant de caresser le torse de son amant. Harry est au courant, donc plus besoin de se cacher.

- Je suis contente pour vous !

- Oh zut, je voulais me taper ton copain Ron ! dit Seamus en tirant la langue en coin d'un air malicieux.

- Ehhh pas touche ! »

Ils rigolèrent, puis tout à coup, Dean s'avança vers eux, mais n'adressa la parole qu'à Seamus.

« Je peux te parler ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu trop sérieux.

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Seamus le suivi dans le jardin.

Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre tout en les regardant partir.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont parler de quoi ?

- Aucune idée…

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- Oh yeah ! »

Ron lâcha la main de Blaise, et avec Hermione, il parti en direction de l'escalier. Ils allèrent dans sa chambre et se dépêchèrent d'entrebâiller la fenêtre afin d'essayer d'écouter la conversation de Dean et Seamus.

« C'est tellement mal ce que l'on fait Hemione…

- Je sais.

- Alors…POURQUOI ON CONTINUE ?!

- Roh, mais chut ! Ils vont nous entendre !

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tu ne te souviens pas de tous les problèmes qu'on a eus à Poudlard à cause de ça ?

- Chuuuut !

- Mais !

- Ferme-là Ronald, sinon tu t'en vas.

- Pfff, on peut même plus se faire respecter dans sa propre maison et dans sa propre chambre. »

Hermione l'ignora et tenta de ce concentrer pour écouter.

Par chance, Dean et Seamus étaient juste en bas. C'était parfois difficile d'écouter, c'est pour cela que Ron sorti de sa commode une des oreilles à rallonge de ses frères, qu'il glissa ensuite délicatement par la fenêtre. Ils étaient en train de parler de ce midi.

« Mais…heu…c'est vrai ce qu'as dit Ginny ? demanda Dean, vaguement intimidé.

- _À_ propos de ?

- Hm…du fait que tu voulais me baiser depuis longtemps. »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, se retenant à la fois de rire et de crier.

« Aucun tact ce mec, pouffa Hermione.

- Au moins, il va direct au sujet, pouffa ensuite Ron de plus bel. »

Seamus semblait ailleurs.

« Je…n'ai…pas…envie…de…te…baiser. »

Dean le regardait bizarrement.

« Ah…, dit-il sur un ton déçu qui alarma Seamus.

- Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ?

- En fait, dit ensuite Dean après un moment d'hésitation, moi j'en ai envie.

- De…de quoi ?! »

Sans rien dire, le grand black se rapprocha de Seamus et le plaqua contre le mur de la maison, l'embrassant pour la première fois. Si le jeune homme fut surpris, il ne le repoussa pas pour autant.

La scène frustra Hermione et Ron, qui du haut de la chambre, n'arrivaient plus à les voir, car ils n'étaient plus dans leur champ de vision.

« NAAAAAAAAANNNNN ! cria Hermione en courant partout. Je veux voir ! Je veux voir ! »

Ron ferma précipitamment la fenêtre, de peur que les deux tourtereaux en bas ne l'entendent. Mais avec leur chance, ils avaient dû les entendre.

« Non mais tu vas te taire où… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme se jeta sur lui.

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! JE VEUX VOOOOIRRRRR !

- Her…Hermione…Du…Du calme, voyons ! »

Il finit par la jeter sur le lit à côté. Hermione le regarda choqué.

« Je rêve où tu viens de me faire une prise de catch ?!

- C'est quoi le catch ? »

A ce moment-là, Hermione se leva sur le lit et adopta la position des sumos avec le combat.

« HERMIONE MODE COMBAT ! OUH OUH OUUUUH BOUYA ! »

Ron la regarda totalement perdu.

« Je crois que je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle… »

Peu après, ils étaient assis dans le lit de Ron, en train de discuter de Seamus et Dean.

« Je suis content pour eux, dit Hermione. Il se passe pleins de trucs aujourd'hui : d'abord toi qui arrive enfin à dire la vérité à Harry, puis là Dean et Seamus qui se sont embrassés.

- Tu oublies Ginny…

- Ne parle pas de malheur s'il-te-plaît ! »

Ron se résigna.

« Maintenant, il ne manque plus qu'Harry et Drago et tout sera parfait. »

Il y eut un blanc.

« Là, ça aurait été le meilleur moment pour me sortir l'un de tes autres plans machiavélique Hermione.

- Chut, je réfléchis. »

Le roux regarda en attendant ses vieux posters des Canons de Chudley.

« Je sais ! fit la jeune femme tout à coup en se relevant brusquement.

- Ah ?

- On n'a pas encore tout ce qu'il faut pour la soirée. Il me manque du matériel fluorescent.

- Mais ça, on peut en faire apparaître par magie…

- Pourquoi tu casses toujours tout Ronald ? Regarde ! On les envoie tous les deux en acheter maintenant à Londres, comme ça, ils se retrouvent en tête-à-tête !

- Hm…c'est pas bête, c'est pas bête, dit-il après avoir réfléchi.

- Allons les voir maintenant ! »

Ils sortirent de leur chambre et tombèrent pile à ce moment-là sur Drago qui était en train de sortir de la salle de bain. Voyant ces regards sournois tourné vers lui, le blond se demanda naturellement ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comploteee… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans la chambre où était Harry.

Le brun sursauta en voyant débarquer ses deux meilleurs amis avec Drago Malefoy.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? demanda énervé le Serpentard en se dégageant de la poigne d'Hermione.

- En fait, on a un service à vous demander, dit Hermione. Il nous manque du matos pour ce soir, donc je voudrais que vous alliez tous les deux à Londres maintenant pour en acheter.

- Pourquoi nous ? demanda Harry en se levant de son lit.

- Quel genre de matos ? demanda quant à lui Drago.

- Pleins de trucs fluorescents !

- Du genre ?

- Bah je sais pas, de la peinture…Des trucs quoi ! »

Drago les regarda avec un air méfiant.

« Bon ok ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers Harry, qui était en train d'halluciner.

« Je…

- BON IL EST OK ! s'écria Hermione avant de se jeter sur son ami pour le coller contre Drago. Voilà, tenez de l'argent, maintenant, transplaner ! »

Harry ne compris pas ce qui était en train de se passer qu'il se sentit se matérialiser dans un autre espace. Deux secondes après, ils étaient à Londres.

**oooOOOooo**

Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'ils marchaient en silence. Drago devant Harry et Harry derrière Drago.

Harry était totalement perdu, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait à Londres avec Drago Malefoy, soit son rival.

« _Hermione…Ron…, pensa-t-il, je vous hais_ ! »

Il continua de suivre Drago, qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir où il allait, mais continuait d'avancer quand même. Harry soupira. S'il ne prenait pas un peu sur lui, il devrait le supporter toute l'après-midi. Réalisant cela, il se mordit la lèvre, leva les yeux au ciel avant de rattraper Drago.

« Viens, on va prendre le métro, ça sera plus rapide ! »

Le blond regarda dans un premier temps la main qu'Harry avait posé sur son bras, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry, déstabilisé, regarda ailleurs et retira sa main.

« C'est par où le…métro ? demanda-t-il.

- Hm, par là ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une des plateformes underground de la rue.

« _Il est chiant à me regarder comme ça…_ »

Pensa Harry en allant acheter des tickets.

Ils passèrent par les longs couloirs et attendirent sur un quai que le métro arrive. Ils étaient toujours silencieux.

Lorsqu'il arriva, ils montèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sur les sièges. Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas trop de monde pour un mercredi après-midi.

« C'est vraiment une invention moldu très bizarre, fit remarquer Drago en regardant un peu partout. »

Harry rigola.

« Tu verrais ta tête. On dirait que tu viens de voir Rusard à poil !

- Ne te moque pas Potter !

- Mais pas du tout, je trouve cela mignon. »

Drago le regarda étrangement et Harry, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, tourna –une fois de plus- la tête.

« _Awkward moment…_ »

Le train s'arrêta enfin.

« Vient, on descend ici ! »

Dit Harry en se levant le premier, suivi de Drago.

Ils firent le changement et le reste du trajet en silence. Harry avait l'impression depuis lundi de ne faire que des gaffes avec Drago.

« _Oh allez, tu es un Gryffondor, soit un peu courageux ! _»

Au moment où il allait lui parler, ils arrivèrent. Ils prirent alors la direction de la sortie et une fois dehors, marchèrent en quête d'une boutique vendant des produits correspondants à ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« Au fait, dit soudainement Drago, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi et ma famille après la guerre…Tu sais, les procès et compagnie. »

Harry fut surpris que Drago lui dise ceci. Surtout qu'il le lui avait dit sur un ton qui lui était totalement inhabituel. Il avait l'air…gentil. Harry avait l'impression de retrouver ce garçon qui pleurait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignard en sixième année.

« Oh…de rien. C'était…c'était normal.

- Non justement, après tout ce que je t'avais fait, lui dit-il en se retournant, faisant face à Harry. Je ne méritais pas, ni même ma famille, que tu nous portes secours…

- Écoute, même si on n'a jamais été ami, je sais que tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu le prétends. Ok tu as aidé Voldemort et ses mangemorts, mais tu n'avais pas été enrôlé dans ses rangs par choix. »

Drago ne répondit pas.

« Et puis quand Voldemort m'avait _tué_, enfin, il croyait, ta mère aurait pu lui dire que j'étais vivant, mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

- Oui je sais, tu ne cessais de le dire durant son procès.

- Je pense simplement que vous étiez une famille déchirée qui avait besoin d'aide pour se reconstruire. »

Encore une fois, Drago ne répondit pas. Il se retourna et continua de marcher. Harry le suivi, un peu perdu à cause de son comportement.

« Il y a une boutique en face ! »

Fit-il remarquer avant de traverser la rue, ne se retournant même pas pour voir si le brun le suivait.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique. C'était un couple d'indien qui la tenait. L'homme leur dit bonjour sur un ton peu sûr et maladroit, tandis que la femme semblait très bien maîtriser l'anglais dont l'accent.

« Bonjour, nous cherchons des décorations ou toute sorte de choses qui seraient fluorescentes. Si vous voyez de quoi je parle ? S'il vous plaît, madame. »

Demanda très poliment Drago à l'indienne qui lui sourit.

« Oh oui, je vois très bien de quoi vous parlez ! Vous en trouverez au sous-sol ! »

Elle leur indiqua par où passer. C'était une pièce peu plus sombre, éclairée uniquement par des tubes fluorescents.

« _Il fait chaud ici…_ »

Pensa Harry avant de se balader à travers la salle. Il y avait pleins d'objets qui pourraient leur être utile pour ce soir.

Alors qu'il s'était arrêté à un rayon peinture, il sentit quelqu'un se coller derrière lui.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Harry rougit en reconnaissant la voix de Drago. Il ne se retourna pas, mais de toute façon, les lumières dans la pièce l'empêcheraient de voir la couleur de son visage.

« Il y a de la peinture fluo, des bombes aussi…

- Parfait, on va en prendre.

- Mais…ça ne va pas être trop lourd à deux ?

- Granger…enfin, Hermione, m'a donné ce petit sac rouge –il le montra à Harry qui, malgré la lumière, reconnut le sac de son amie lorsqu'ils étaient en train de vagabonder dans la nature à la recherche des horcruxes en septième année- et il me semble qu'il est ensorcelé !

- Oui, on peut y mettre tout et n'importe quoi, peu importe le nombre et le kilo. »

L'indienne, tenant la boutique, leur avait laissé avant de remonter deux sacs pour y mettre leurs achats. Drago insista pour mettre dans les siens les affaires les plus lourdes. Bien que cela partait d'un bon sentiment, Harry ne voyait pas cela de la même façon.

«_ Il veut me prouver qu'il a des muscles ou quoi ?_ »

De plus, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la caisse, Drago insista pour payer.

« Et tu vas payer avec quoi ? lui souffla Harry d'un ton moqueur. Avec des gallions et mornilles ? »

C'est là que Drago sortit une carte bancaire qu'il tendit au caissier, qui venait de finir de mettre les produits dans des sacs plastiques.

Lorsque les achats furent payés et qu'ils sortirent dehors, ils firent quelques pas dans la rue avant de s'arrêter.

« Depuis quand tu as une carte moldu avec de l'argent moldu dessus ? demanda Harry.

- Depuis que j'habite à Londres peut-être. »

Harry se stoppa.

« Attend…quoi ?

- Depuis que ma famille et moi avons été acquitté, j'ai décidé de quitter le manoir pour pouvoir vivre seul. J'habite à présent dans un loft dans le centre-ville de Londres.

- Tu vis depuis tout ce temps à Londres alors que tu as l'air perdu dans le métro ?

- Eh oui. Même si je vis ici à présent, je ne me déplace que très peu parmi les moldus. Je préfère transplaner, c'est plus rapide.

- C'est étrange venant de toi, dit Harry en souriant.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu as toujours eu en horreur les moldus et te voilà maintenant à vivre parmi eux.

- Heureusement que je viens de dire que je me déplaçais très peur parmi eux… »

Dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Toutefois, Harry crut voir un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Ils sortirent ensuite un par un leurs achats des sacs plastiques et les rangèrent dans le petit sac qu'Hermione leur avait confié, s'assurant que personne ne les voyait.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, dit ensuite Drago.

- Oui. »

Ils marchèrent encore un peu, puis allèrent dans une ruelle afin de transplaner sans se faire voir. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes après dans leur chambre au Terrier, ni vu ni connu. Ils étaient face à face, se regardant bizarrement. Harry se sentit obligé de lui sourire. Drago lui répondit, puis quitta la pièce afin d'aller voir Hermione en bas.

Harry resta planté au milieu de la pièce quelques instants, avant de finalement sortir à son tour.

La pièce en bas avait totalement changé, une fois de plus, Harry se croyait encore en boîte de nuit, mais là, c'était bien plus sophistiqué. Il y avait une piste de danse, avec autour des tables, des canapés et fauteuils blancs, un bar. Quant aux lumières, Drago et les autres étaient déjà en train de les installer.

Lorsqu'Hermione aperçu Harry, elle s'approcha de lui.

« Alors c'était comment ? »

Cela le fit rire.

« Tu attends que je te dise quoi exactement ?

- Bah je sais pas, comment tu le trouves ?

- Qui ça Drago ? Hm…-Harry regarda vite fait le blond de loin avant de retourner la tête vers Hermione- il a changé, il est plus comme avant. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

« Eh ! Venez nous aider, bande de feignants ! »

Leur criait Ron, tanguant en même temps sur son échelle. Et Blaise qui lui disait de faire attention. Ils rigolèrent, puis partirent les rejoindre.

**oooOOOooo**

Ils avaient galéré à installer les lumières, que ce soit les tubes fluorescents ou les néons noirs afin de faire ressortir les couleurs et la boule disco. Ils avaient également mis pleins de ballon fluo, de nombreux objets etc.

Tout le monde était en fluo. Ils avaient distribué au début aux invités des bracelets lumineux afin de les mettre dans l'ambiance.

Durant la première partie de la soirée, peu de gens étaient en train de danser. Ils préféraient boire, rester entre eux, et jouer à des jeux. Hermione avait proposé un jeu qui consistait à se bander les yeux et dessiner avec de la peinture sur les autres. Quasiment tout le monde y avait participé tellement c'était drôle.

Lorsque tout le monde fut dans l'ambiance, la musique augmenta davantage et c'était l'heure de la danse.

Harry avait de la peinture partout sur lui, tout comme ses amis. Hermione et lui dansaient essentiellement ensemble, car Blaise et Ron étaient toujours collés l'un contre l'autre et plus la soirée avançait et plus cela devenait chaud entre eux.

Ce soir là, l'alcool était descendu bien plus que les deux autres soirs.

« Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé ton cavalier mystère ? cria ensuite Hermione à Harry afin qu'il puisse l'entendre.

- Non, répondit-il. Mais en fait, je m'en fous ! »

En vérité non. Depuis le début de la soirée, il ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un ou comme s'il attendait qu'on vienne vers lui.

Toutes ces lumières, cela lui faisait mal aux yeux, mais il avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension.

Peu après, Hermione et Harry aperçurent Dean et Seamus se rouler une grosse pelle parmi les danseurs.

« Certains s'amusent trèèès bien à ce que je vois, dis Harry en rigolant. »

Ils évitèrent de trop les observer, puis Seamus vint enfin vers eux pendant que Dean allait aux toilettes.

« Quelle soirée, fit-il avant de faire des bonds, ce qui les fit rires. »

Étrangement, Harry essayait d'éviter tous les blonds qu'il croisait, comme s'ils allaient lui apporter la peste. Le problème, c'est qu'avec le fluo –et aussi parce qu'il était un peu bourré-, il n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer la couleur de cheveux des gens autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers ses amis, Seamus le regardait avec un air bizarre.

« Je sais ce qu'il te faut, lui dit-il soudainement.

- Ah bon ? demanda Harry hilare. Quoi donc ?

- Suis-moi ! »

Ils allèrent s'asseoir là où il y avait de la place, puis une fois assit, Seamus sortit un sachet de sa poche avec dedans des cachets. Harry compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'aspirine.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée Seam'…

- Oh allez Harry, fait pas ta mauviette. »

Il lui tendit un cachet qu'Harry regarda longuement avant finalement de le prendre dans sa main. Toutefois, il hésitait.

« T'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de danger, le rassura Seamus. J'en ai déjà pris pleins de fois, ça te rend seulement plus fun ! »

Harry finit par le mettre dans sa bouche. De toute façon, il était un peu trop bourré pour arriver à bien faire la distinction entre ce qui était bien ou pas, même si l'espace d'un instant, il sentait que se droguer n'était pas la meilleure chose pour s'amuser.

Seamus sourit, puis l'imita, avalant à son tour le cachet.

Une demi-heure après, ils étaient sur la piste de danse, complètement stone, en train de danser comme des malades. C'étaient bien eux les rois de la soirée. Tout le monde les regardait en souriant, criant, les encourageant à s'éclater encore plus.

Ce n'était pas les seuls à être défoncé, Cormac (oui encore lui) avec ramené lui aussi de la drogue et avait donné des joins à des filles, donc Lavande et les Patil –qui n'étaient pas si sage que cela-.

Harry et Seamus dansaient très côte à côte, se touchant parfois, mais rien de méchant. Finalement, Dean revint, après s'être un peu reposé, et _vola_ en rigolant Seamus à Harry.

Le brun resta seul sur la piste. Il s'en moquait de danser seul. Bien entendu, Cormac le repéra très vite et s'en approcha et Harry n'était pas dans l'état de lui refuser d'approcher.

« Tu te déhanches très bien ! lui dit-il. »

Harry ne lui répondit que par un sourire. C'est alors que quelqu'un d'autre se colla derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir qui c'était, mais en tout cas, cette personne fit partir Cormac.

Harry dansa bien comme cela durant plusieurs minutes, se penchant parfois en avant, déhanchant son fessier contre son partenaire. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se retourna et fit face à un blond qu'il connaissait très bien.

« Drago ? fit-il surpris. »

Le Serpentard ne lui répondit pas, mais voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, il finit par lui sortir un :

« Continue de danser ! »

Leurs corps continuèrent alors à se frotter en rythme sur la piste. Drago se collait de plus en plus à Harry, le guidant dans cette danse frénétique.

Il faisait déjà chaud, mais là, ça l'était encore plus, au point que le corps d'Harry suaient très fortement et à première vu, Drago aussi. Ils baignaient tout deux dans cette ambiance plus que bouillante.

Si Drago se frottait contre lui, Harry n'était nullement gêné, appréciant cela au contraire. Harry tâchait de ne pas le laissé agir seul et pour cela, il l'attrapait par le coup, tandis que les mains du blond descendaient sur ses hanches et même ses fesses, caressant au passage son dos.

Harry finit par attirer la tête de Drago vers lui et leurs bouches se scellèrent sauvagement. Malgré leurs échanges de salive fugaces, Harry nota la douceur qu'il y avait dans ce bref baisé.

Ils continuèrent de danser ensemble après, s'enlaçant de plus bel au rythme des chansons, qui se succédaient au fur et à mesure.

Harry sentait la fatigue arriver, se traduisant par un mal de jambe. Drago remarqua cela et ralentit le rythme. Il se pencha ensuite vers son oreille.

« Tu veux qu'on monte ? »

Lui proposa-t-il d'un simple souffle, mais qui eut pour effet de provoquer des frissons à Harry. Le jeune homme hésita, mais dès que Drago eut déposé un baiser dans son cou, Harry l'attrapa aussitôt par la main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

Il cherchait l'escalier des yeux, mais ne le trouvait pas et le peu de lumière ne l'aidait pas.

« Suis-moi. »

Murmura une nouvelle fois Drago à son oreille afin qu'il puisse l'entendre. Frissonnant de nouveau, Harry le suivi, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

Voyant qu'Harry avait du mal à grimper l'escalier menant à leur chambre, Drago décida de le porter. A aucun moment, le brun n'eut peur qu'il le laisse tomber ou autre. En même temps, il ne se rendait pas bien compte.

Ils restèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivé dans la chambre. Harry était encore dans les bras du blond lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Drago l'allongea ensuite dans son lit, mais Harry ne resta pas inactif. Dès qu'il eut grimpé à son tour le lit, Harry l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'attira contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se caressant, mais leurs vêtements leurs posaient problèmes.

« Enlève-les, le supplia Harry en se mordant la lèvre à plusieurs reprises. »

Sans rien dire, avec seulement un sourire en coin, Drago déboutonna sa chemise, bien trop lentement au goût du brun qui se redressa afin de le lui arracher. Drago lui retira ensuite son t-shirt, puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau pendant qu'ils se déboutonnaient leurs pantalons. Ils durent cependant se stopper afin de pouvoir les retirer.

« Maudits caleçons… »

Jura Harry, ce qui fit rire Drago.

« Eh, profite Potter, tu ne vas pas coucher avec moi tous les jours ! »

Mais Harry n'entendait pas cela de la même façon. Il l'attira de nouveau contre lui.

« Je veux seulement que tu me prennes, comme tu ne l'as jamais fait avec personne. Je veux être tiens de la manière la plus sauvage possible. Prend moi juste Drago ! Je veux être sous ton contrôle. »

Drago le regarda surpris. Puis il se pencha vers le cou d'Harry, qu'il l'embrassa. Le brun frissonna. Cette partie de son anatomie était vraiment la zone la plus sensible.

Le Serpentard le dévorait à présent des yeux.

« Je ne serai pas tendre, lui dit-il en souriant. Je vais te montrer ce qu'un Malefoy sait faire au lit. »

Parfait, c'était exactement ce qu'Harry voulait. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

* * *

**Ehh oui, je vous vois crier. Je sais, je sais, ne me remercier pas pour une telle fin de chapitre. Juste au moment où ça devenait **_**intéressant**_** je coupe comme ça. Vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez l'occasion (peut-être, on ne sait jamais avec moi hihi) de les voir en pleine action, hm ? On se retrouve au prochain chapitre *w***


	5. Jeudi

**Titre** : Si tu n'es pas bourré, dégage d'ici !

**Auteur**: Lady Tracherous

**Rating**: M

**Warning** : J'invite grandement ceux qui n'apprécient pas les relations homosexuelles ou qui se sentent mal vis-à-vis de l'alcool ou des comportements qu'ils jugent dégradant de faire demi-tour. Merci.

**Disclaimer**: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seule cette fic m'appartient. Je précise ne pas être forcément fidèle sur tous les points aux caractères des personnages.

**Temps de parution** : Un chapitre par semaine (à moins d'un réel retard, ce qui pousserait à deux semaines, mais normalement ça ne devrait pas arriver).

**Note de l'auteur** : Je crois que c'est mon chapitré préféré parmi ceux que j'ai sorti jusqu'à présent. J'étais toute émoustillée en l'écrivant (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire hinhin). Bon aller, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Jeudi**

Il y avait quelque chose qu'Harry n'arrivait absolument pas à saisir lorsqu'il se réveilla dans le lit de Drago Malefoy. Pourquoi, pour commencer, étaient-ils dans le même lit, pourquoi avait-il son bras enroulé autour de sa taille, et pourquoi ils étaient nus ?

_« C'est…quoi…ce…BORDEL ?! »_

Hurla dans un premier temps Harry -dans sa tête bien sûr-, bien qu'il serait légitime selon lui de crier pour de vrai, peu importe qu'il réveille le blond enlacé contre lui.

Harry réussit à se dégager de son rival, qui continuait de dormir paisiblement, ce qui le dégoûta un peu, puis se leva du lit dans un grand bond, comme s'il avait peur d'attraper une quelconque maladie.

La première chose qu'il constata, c'est qu'il avait légèrement mal à l'arrière-train et le fait qu'ils étaient nus comme des verres ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose…

« _…on a couché ensemble ?! »_

Cette idée le perturba au plus au point. Il espérait que ce ne fut pas le cas, mais tout laissé penser le contraire. Il se mit machinalement à faire les cent pas, puis s'arrêta. Ses fesses lui faisaient mal.

« _En plus il m'a totalement défoncé le cul le salaud. Génial ! »_

Il s'assit sur son lit en face et commença à marmonner dans sa barbe.

Tout ceci ne le mettait pas de bonne humeur et son horrible mal de tête n'arrangeait pas les choses. Non seulement il était énervé contre Malefoy, mais il l'était aussi contre lui, car il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille et malgré ses efforts pour se souvenir, impossible de mettre au clair quoi que ce soit.

_« Je ne sais même plus quel était le thème de la soirée… »_

En vue de toute la peinture qu'il avait sur lui, il se souvint vaguement de lui et Drago allait acheter du matériel à Londres pour la fête, ou encore aider à installer toutes les lumières.

_« Si j'avais su, je serais resté enfermer dans ma chambre… »_

Il arrêta quelques minutes après de se lamenter sur son sort, car ce qui était fait était fait, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, à moins d'avoir en main le Retourneur de Temps d'Hermione, mais elle ne l'avait plus en sa possession.

Devait-il réveiller Malefoy pour avoir une conversation avec lui ?

Il préféra avant tout aller se prendre une potion pour stopper son mal de tête, en espérant que ça le réveille un peu, puis alla se laver et s'habilla, car il ne comptait pas rester à poil toute la journée, contrairement à Cormac qui lui n'avait aucun souci avec ça.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Drago était levé, habillé, sortant lui aussi de la douche, en vue de ses cheveux mouillés et plaqués en arrière.

Harry, qui était pourtant furieux, n'osa même pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avait la sensation que l'atmosphère était tendue. Oui, c'était une situation plus que gênante. Et qu'en pensait Drago ?

« Salut. »

Fit-il comme si tout était normal.

« Sa...salut, répondit étonné Harry. »

Puis plus rien. Le silence de Drago le perturbait. Pourquoi semblait-il si normal alors que lui était totalement désorienté, même énervé. Que devait-il lui dire ?

Voyant l'air hésitant d'Harry, Drago décida de prendre les devants.

« Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Mais Harry vu cette question comme une provocation.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Drago ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Il aurait préféré qu'il lui dise « Oui, trop bien dormi, c'était trop bien la nuit dernière ! » ou autre. Quoiqu'il avait été un peu idiot étant donné qu'il avait en face de lui Harry Potter et pas Cormac McLaggen ou Seamus Finnigan. Le Serpentard haussa les épaules puis se détourna.

« Non mais attend, dit ensuite Harry en le rattrapant par le bras. Il s'est passé quoi exactement hier soir ?!

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas que tu n'assumes pas ? dit Drago en rigolant d'un ton moqueur.

- Que j'assume quoi ?! »

Voyant l'air langoureux de Drago, Harry compris de quoi il voulait parler. Il rougit aussitôt.

« Je…je ne me souviens pas à vrai dire.

- C'est tellement facile de nier l'évidence Potter… »

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'Harry, qui reculait au fur et à mesure avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur- nous.

« Oui nous avons couché ensemble cette nuit et pas qu'une seule fois –Harry voulu bien le croire en raison des douleurs qu'il avait au niveau de son anus- tu t'es laissé prendre, tu m'en as redemandé. Tu as adoré ça, stone ou pas. Peut-être en effet tu ne te souviens pas de tout, mais crois moi, cela va te revenir progressivement et je serai la lorsque tu viendras vers moi. »

Leurs visages étaient à présent quasiment collés l'un contre l'autre. Harry fut surpris de ne pas chercher plus que ça à le repousser. Et s'il disait vrai ?

Avant même qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de Drago vinrent chercher les siennes pour un baiser très court puisque Harry le repoussa aussitôt.

« Non mais ça va pas !

- J'avais raison, dit-il vainqueur tandis qu'Harry s'essuyait la bouche. D'ici demain tu seras à moi ! »

Harry allait l'envoyer balader, mais lorsqu'il croisa cet air prédateur dans les yeux de Drago, cet air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il resta muet. Étrangement, l'idée d'être sa proie ne le refroidissait pas au contraire, cela l'excitait au plus au point.

Drago quitta la chambre, lui jetant un dernier regard en passant à côté de lui. Harry rougit, puis se laissa glisser le long du mur pour arriver sur le sol.

_« Drago Malefoy…tu es vraiment un monstre. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Ils en avaient longuement parlé hier après-midi, mais à présent c'était officiel : ils étaient en couple. Seamus était tellement heureux que ses sentiments pour Dean soient réciproques. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait cessé de rêver de ça et aujourd'hui c'était réel.

Malgré la grosse fête d'hier soir, ils n'avaient pas dérapé. Ils voulaient tout deux prendre leur temps. Du moins, c'était la volonté de Seamus de ne pas coucher dès le premier soir. Dean avait accepté sans rien dire, bien qu'il semblait vouloir l'inverse. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience.

En arrivant en bas, l'ironie du sort voulu qu'il croise Ginny. La rousse s'arrêta quelques instants pour le regarder, puis passa son chemin. Seamus fit de même. Même si Ginny avait été une connasse hier, c'était grâce à elle dans un sens que lui et Dean étaient ensemble.

Le salon c'était transformé en une vraie salle de fête romaine. Il se souvint alors que le thème du soir était une orgie.

« _Cela promet !_ »

Pensa-t-il en souriant d'un air presque pervers, laissant aller son imagination à toute sorte de fantasme.

« Bave pas trop Seamus ! »

Dit Ron en passant à côté de lui, en souriant. Seamus lui fit un signe de la main puis s'éloigna. Ron avait passé une excellente nuit et la journée s'annonçait bien. Depuis qu'Harry était au courant pour lui et Blaise, le jeune homme se sentait plus à l'aise et cela lui permettait de se sentir mieux dans son couple.

« Whoua tu en fais une tête Harry ! Fit-il remarquer à son ami lorsque ce dernier arriva en face de lui. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Ron, j'ai fait quoi exactement hier soir ? demanda aussitôt le brun.

- Heuuu…je sais pas moi, répondit-il totalement perdu. Tu t'es seulement amusé, je pense. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Pas vraiment satisfait par cette réponse, Harry poursuivit son chemin, espérant tomber sur quelqu'un qui serait capable de lui répondre. Il tomba par chance sur Hermione à qui il posa immédiatement la question, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe.

« Je ne sais pas Harry, nous n'avons pas passé toute la soirée ensemble. Je me souviens que tu es parti au bout d'un moment avec Seamus, si cela peut aider. »

Harry la remercia brièvement afin de partir à la recherche de Seamus qu'il trouva en train en train de discuter avec des gens. Il l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et l'entraîna dehors.

« Un problème ? lui demanda le Gryffondor en se grattant la tête.

- Je ne me rappelle pas d'hier soir. Hermione me dis que nous avons passé la soirée ensemble quasiment…

- …Donc tu voudrais que je te dise ce que tu as fait exactement ? Hm laisse-moi réfléchir –il se tut puis soudain, rigola- aaaah ha ha oui.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? demanda Harry paniqué.

- En fait on s'est pris tous les deux des petits trucs au bout d'un moment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui dit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude en ricanant.

- Des « petits trucs » ?

- Oh de la drogue Harry, fait pas l'innocent. »

De la drogue ? Cela expliquerait donc pourquoi Drago lui avait dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait aimé coucher avec lui stone ou pas. Et cela expliquerait donc pourquoi il se serait donné à Malefoy s'il n'était pas lui-même.

« Mais pourquoi, il y a un problème ? demanda ensuite Seamus, voyant l'air concentré d'Harry.

- Hm, disons que j'en ai un petit oui. Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de faire des choses que tu regrettes ?

- Du genre ?

- Heuuuu…comme par exemple te taper quelqu'un à avec qui tu n'aurais jamais rien fait en temps normal. »

A la grande surprise d'Harry, Seamus se mit à rigoler.

« Oh ça. Si vous avez fait des choses alors que normalement vous n'auriez rien fait, c'est que, je pense, vous étiez un minimum attiré l'un vers l'autre.

- Mais la drogue ne joue pas dessus ?

- Si, ça joue sur les sentiments. Par exemple, quand tu chiales quand tu es bourré, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est quasiment pareil mec.

- Donc si je comprends bien, si vraiment je ne le voulais pas, je n'aurai rien fait.

- Oui, je pense. Après ce n'est que mon opinion. »

Harry trouvait cela confus et cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à trouver une raison à son problème. Il n'était pas habitué à la drogue et même si Seamus prenait des choses plus souvent que lui, il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui non plus.

« Rassure moi, tu te souviens toi quand même de ce que tu as fait après ? »

Seamus le regarda amusé.

« Non ! »

Puis il parti en rigolant à nouveau. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« _Je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge… »_

Il hésita longuement à en parler à Ron et Hermione, car après tout, c'étaient ses meilleurs-amis, ils étaient bien placés pour l'aider s'il avait un souci comme ça. Mais d'un côté, il trouvait cela très gênant et délicat de leur dire qu'il avait couché avec Drago Malefoy, son rival depuis des années.

_« Oh après tout, Ron sort bien avec Blaise, donc il ne pourra pas me juger ! »_

C'est ainsi qu'il s'enferma dans la chambre du rouquin avec ce dernier et Hermione et leur raconta tout. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard et même un sourire complice.

La jeune femme décida de prendre la parole en première.

« Pourquoi cherches tu forcément une raison ? Peut-être que tu as tout simplement couché avec lui, même complètement défoncé, parce que tu en avais envie ?! »

Harry n'avait pas écarté cette idée-là de son esprit. Mais Hermione n'avait pas faux, peut-être qu'il se triturait la tête pour rien et que la raison était évidente. Il était clair en tout cas qu'il ne voulait pas l'accepter.

« Mais…Drago quoi ! »

Dit-il simplement, bien que cela ne semblait pas plus choquer ses amis que ça.

« Tu sais Harry, on est tous passé à autre chose, Drago aussi, finit par dire Ron. Peut-être qu'il est temps que toi aussi de tourner une bonne fois pour toute la page sur nos années Poudlard. On a tous changé. »

Etant à court d'argument, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de tenir tête au rouquin, Harry ne rajouta rien d'autre.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Hermione qui était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui et qui lui caressait le dos.

- Franchement j'en sais rien. Je suis perdu…

- Discutes-en avec Drago ? lui suggéra Ron.

- Sûrement pas.

- Mais tu ne vas pas l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ?! Surtout que vous dormez dans la même chambre… »

Le brun avait oublié qu'il partageait sa chambre avec le blond. Ça allait être plus dur que prévu de l'éviter comme il l'avait songé.

« …et tu ne peux pas faire non plus comme si de rien était, dit Hermione songeuse. Parle à Drago ! »

Mais Harry n'était pas du tout convaincu. L'aide de ses amis n'était finalement pas si utile que ça. Il avait pourtant essayé de leur en parler.

« Bon allez, vient nous aider à préparer la soirée, lui proposa Hermione, ça te changera les idées ! »

Harry accepta. De toute façon, Hermione ne semblait pas vraiment lui laisser le choix. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à les aider à mettre en place la déco, les tables et compagnie.

« Hermione…, fit soudainement Harry. Pourquoi il y a des colliers bizarres dans ce sac ? »

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement vers lui, rouge comme une tomate et lui arracha ce dernier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« POUR RIEN ! »

Elle parti plus loin d'un pas rapide sous le regard suspect d'Harry.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare encore ? »_

Mais il n'allait le savoir que le soir même.

**oooOOOooo**

Hermione avait repris l'idée de Ginny en proposant aux garçons et aux filles une sorte de stand dans le jardin afin qu'ils se trouvent une tenue pour la soirée, vu qu'elle était à cent pour cent sûre que personne n'aurait de tenue romaine dans sa valise.

Les filles s'en sortaient le mieux, avec à leur disposition de belles robes et des armures très sexy. Quant aux garçons, ils avaient le choix entre tenue de gladiateur, de légionnaire, de César ou une tenue romaine simple.

« Pfff, je me sens pas du tout sexy dans cette tenue ! »

Dit Seamus avant de rigoler. Il était en César et Dean à côté était un gladiateur torse nu avec seulement comme habit une jupe de gladiateur et des manchettes aux poignets.

Harry, qui était dans une tenue simple romaine, avait retrouvé Hermione qui était dans une somptueuse robe romaine.

« Une fois de plus tu es magnifique Hermy ! lui dit-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi persistes-tu toujours à douter de ma beauté ?

- Ça va les chevilles ?! »

Ils continuèrent de parler tandis que les gens descendaient de leur chambre une fois qu'ils furent changés.

Ron vint finalement les retrouver. Comme Harry, il avait choisi une tenue plutôt simple, mais ça lui allait bien.

Harry avait oublié leur conversation dans la chambre de tout à l'heure. Toutefois, il appréhendait de voir Drago en face de lui.

« Où est Blaise ? demanda ensuite Harry à Ron histoire de lui adresser la parole.

- Encore en haut –deux secondes après, ce dernier fit son apparition-. Bon bah…plus maintenant. »

Le grand black s'avança vers eux. Il était vêtu en gladiateur.

Drago surgit derrière lui, vêtu en chef légionnaire. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder, il était sexy dans ce déguisement. Drago l'aperçut en train de le _mâter, _car aussitôt, il esquissa un sourire en coin et Harry détourna son regard.

_« S'il croit que je vais me laisser avoir, il se trompe ! »_

Mais Harry allait devoir ravaler sa fierté, car quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque tout le monde fut en bas, Hermione monta sur un des canapés afin que tout le monde puisse la voir.

« Je sais que vous êtes excité de vous amuser, mais avant de commencer les festivités, je dois vous parler d'un _petit jeu_ que nous avons prévu… »

Ron arriva devant elle avec un sac.

« …dans ces sacs, il y a des colliers. On va en distribuer à plusieurs personnes et ils vont devoir se choisir un esclave parmi les personnes qui n'en ont pas eu. Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de votre esclave, vous serez le seul à pouvoir lui retirer le collier. Les colliers sont magiques et ne fonctionneront jusqu'à demain 6h à moins que vous les enleviez avant. »

Ron commença la distribution des colliers. Harry nota que le roux n'en donnait pas à n'importe qui, mais à des personnes bien précises.

_« Ils ont fait une liste avant… »_

Pensa Harry en se mordant la lèvre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il ne serait pas un des maîtres de la soirée.

« Pour pimenter tout ça, il y aura à tout moment un gong magique qui sonnera. Cela voudra dire que tous les maîtres esclaves devront s'enlacer dans la minute qui suit. Si cela n'est pas fait, l'esclave se verra retirer un de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nu. »

Ron termina la distribution.

« Et voilà, à présent, à vous de vous trouver des esclaves ! »

Plus de la moitié des personnes ayant eu un collier étaient déjà en train de chercher leurs esclaves. Harry, bien sûr, n'en avait pas eu, donc il devait se trouver un maître...ou le laissé venir à lui.

_« Génial, je sens que je vais m'amuser… »_

Se dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, quand soudain, quelque chose s'emboîta autour de son cou.

« Ehhh ! »

Mais trop tard. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Drago Maleofy avait activé le collier.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! cria Harry.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu es obligé de m'obéir maintenant.

- Pfff, même pas en rêve. »

Mais Harry sentit une onde bizarre lui traverser le corps. C'était assez désagréable, bien que cela ne le faisait pas non plus souffrir. Drago semblait avoir remarqué cela et afficha aussitôt un sourire.

« Les colliers sont magiques. Hermione l'a dit. »

Cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais Drago avait raison, Harry était piégé et devait obéir à ce scélérat.

_« Je suis sûr qu'Hermione et Ron l'ont fait exprès. »_

Il les chercha du regard et les aperçus au loin, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que Drago lui interdit de partir et aussitôt cette horrible sensation lui parcourut à nouveau le corps entier. Harry soupira puis se retourna vers son _maître_.

« Bien, fit Drago en dévoilant légèrement ses dents alors qu'il souriait.

- Ne me prend pas non plus pour un con. Peut-on aller voir Hermione et Ron ? »

Drago hésita une seconde, puis finalement accepta et ils s'approchèrent vers le groupe.

Aussitôt devant eux, Harry les fusilla du regard, mais ne dit rien, vu qu'il était sous le contrôle du sale blond, mais ses amis comprirent pourquoi il les regardait aussi froidement.

Harry remarqua que Blaise avait un collier autour du cou.

« Non, ne me dis pas que tu t'es laissé avoir ! »

Dit Drago en rigolant.

« Ehh si, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Ron m'a tout de suite sauté au cou dès qu'il eut fini de distribuer les colliers.

- Et maintenant me voilà son maître pour la soirée et toute la nuit. »

Le blond compris l'allusion de Ron sans même qu'il eut besoin de voir le regard totalement pervers qu'il lança après à Blaise. Hermione semblait avoir compris aussi, en même temps ce n'était pas très difficile.

« Heurk. Épargnez nous les détails. »

Harry remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de collier autour du cou. Elle était donc maîtresse de quelqu'un, mais qui ?

« Voilà votre cocktail maîtresse, dit Cormac en se mettant à genou pour le lui donner.

- Merci mon brave ! »

Elle bue une gorgée de son verre avant de voir le regard surpris d'Harry.

« Je prends une petite vengeance sur lui, lui chuchota-t-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. »

C'est alors qu'il y eut un grand bang. Aussitôt, tous les couples maîtres et esclaves autour d'Harry se mirent à s'enlacer. Le brun leva les yeux vers Drago qui le regardait d'un air de dire « Je n'attends plus que toi ! » mais il ne s'approcha à aucun moment de lui.

La minute s'écoula et Harry ne compris pas pourquoi Drago n'avait pas cherché à l'enlacer comme la règle l'exigeait.

Cependant, il eut une réponse à sa question lorsqu'il se retrouva avec pour seul vêtement un slip en cuir et son collier autour du cou.

Drago semblait apprécier le spectacle.

« J'ai hâte que le prochain gong sonne ! »

Dit-il en souriant avec un air plus que sadique.

Harry avait soudainement une envie de meurtre.

« Tu le savais !

- Evidemment. Et je savais aussi que tu ne ferais rien. »

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, le brun faisait un peu la tronche et Drago lui dit finalement « Si tu avais bien écouté les règles, tu ne serais pas dans cette tenue. »

De toute façon, se dit Harry, dans tous les cas, Drago aurait été vainqueur, donc il était obligé de se soumettre à lui.

« A présent, va me chercher un verre, lui ordonna le blond. Retrouve-moi là-bas, lui dit-il ensuite en lui indiquant des canapés, j'y serait avec Blaise et les autres. »

Puis il parti et Harry s'approcha du bar.

_« Bon…et si je crachais dans son verre ? »_

Se dit le brun en souriant alors qu'il s'emparait d'un des cocktails posés sur la table.

_« Mauvaise idée, il doit s'y attendre et ça lui donnera un prétexte pour me punir plus tard et j'en ai franchement pas envie… »_

Déçu, Harry retourna près du groupe et tendit le verre à Malefoy qui leva simplement la tête vers lui.

« Assit toi sur mes genoux ! »

Lui ordonna-t-il. Harry n'en avait pas envie, mais dès qu'il sentit de légères ondes lui traverser le corps, il préféra s'asseoir avant qu'elles s'amplifient.

Il avait honte d'être assis sur les genoux de Drago.

« Non pas comme ça, de l'autre côté… »

Harry crut qu'il voulait qu'il se mette face à lui, mais en fait, c'était seulement sur le côté.

En plus, Drago enroula ses mains autour de sa taille et il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

La plupart des regards étaient tournés dans leur direction, qu'ils soient discrets ou pas.

« Tu es mignon quand tu es gêné Potter, lui dit Drago en souriant de nouveau.

- Évite de me dire ce genre de chose, merci.

- Je n'aime pas trop la façon dont tu me parles… »

Harry se mordit les lèvres lorsque ses maudites ondes lui traversèrent le corps. Qu'est-ce que c'était insupportable.

« Arrête de résister, cela ne sert à rien. »

Même s'il n'avait pas tort, Harry n'avait pas envie de se soumettre totalement.

« Maintenant donne moi à boire. »

Harry lui tendit son verre, mais Drago ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder. Le brun compris ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'apporter le verre de Drago jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_« Je pourrai renverser le verre sur lui pendant qu'il boit ? »_

Songea un bref instant Harry, mais Drago pris le verre puis en lécha tout le tour avant de le tendre au brun.

« Bois ! »

Cet ordre, Harry s'y était attendu. Il regarda le verre avec dégoût, puis finalement le pris.

_« Allez Harry, ce n'est qu'une gorgée, qu'une seule petite gorgée de rien du tout. »_

Se dit-il afin de s'encourager tandis qu'il buvait. Drago le regarda ensuite d'un air satisfait avant de poser quelque part le verre.

« Monsieur est content ? Maintenant je peux bouger de là ?

- Non, tu restes ici. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de broncher que de nouveau le gong sonna et il dû cette fois enlacer Drago, ne souhaitant pas lui faire le plaisir de se retrouver à poil.

Drago fut presque déçu qu'Harry enroule ses bras autour de lui et il le fit savoir.

« Dommage, peut-être tout à l'heure…

- N'y pense même pas, lui prévint Harry, toujours la tête posée sur son épaule. »

Le Prince des Serpentards rigola et cela eut pour effet d'inquiéter Harry.

« Une fois cela ne t'a pas suffit serpent ?

- Non, répondit-il tandis qu'Harry était parcouru par des frissons, d'autant plus que tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir.

- Donc en gros, si je te dis qu'en fait je me souviens de tout, ça changera quelque chose ?

- Hm, hmh. Non. »

Harry avait envie plus que jamais de l'étranger. Son petit cou blanc et dur.

**oooOOOooo**

« Je me demande si on a bien fait quand même… »

Fit Ron en se penchant vers Hermione qui était assise à côté de lui. La jeune fille était en train de descendre un énième verre que Cormac lui avait apporté. Elle compris tout de suite de quoi Ron était en train de parler. Elle regarda en direction d'Harry et Malefoy et fut amusé en voyant son ami faire manger du raisin au blond.

« Mais si, regarde, ils sont super mignons.

- Non mais je suis d'accord, mais Harry va grave nous en vouloir d'avoir agi dans son dos comme ça…

- Roh, mais on lui rend service Ronny. Tu sais bien que jamais Harry sera capable de faire quoique ce soit avec Drago à moins qu'on le pousse.

- Hm. »

Ron n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais d'un côté, dès le début c'est ce qu'ils faisaient.

Seamus surgit derrière eux, s'accrochant à leurs épaules, totalement hilare.

« Ça va bien Seam' ? demanda Ron en souriant.

- Ha ha, oui, génial !

- Il est complètement défoncé, _encore une fois._ »

Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'écarter.

« Vous en voulez aussi ?

- Non, ça va aller. Merci. »

Répondirent-ils en chœur sous le regard déçu du jeune homme.

« Tant pis pour vous. Je vais aller voir Harry, lui au moins il est marrant ! »

Seamus s'approcha du _couple_, toujours assis sur un canapé à l'écart.

« Ehhh Harry ! »

Fit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui malgré les regards assassins et protecteurs de Drago. Ce dernier semblait avoir compris le but de la venue du Gryffondor.

« Non, Harry ne prendra rien. Dégage maintenant ! »

Harry le regarda étonné. Pourquoi était-il si méchant tout à coup ?

« Et si j'en veux ? demanda Harry, bien qu'il ne savait pas du tout de quoi il était en train de parler.

- Non, insista Drago. »

Le brun ne pouvait de toute manière rien redire.

Harry lança un regard désolé à Seamus avant de le regarder partir plus loin. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Drago en fronçant les sourcils puis se leva de ses genoux.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas Malefoy, je ne suis pas ton objet. »

Aussitôt, il sentit des picotements à travers son corps, mais malgré la désagréable sensation, il ne bougea pas.

« Pourtant ce soir tu es à moi Potter, donc soit un bon garçon et rassit toi ! »

Voyant l'air pas réellement approbateur d'Harry, Drago soupira.

« Allons danser alors ! »

Il entraîna Harry sur la piste et l'obligea à se coller l'un à l'autre. Harry ne dit rien, mais cela se voyait qu'il n'appréciait guère cela. Afin de le taquiner, Drago descendit ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de son partenaire et les tripota.

« Arrête, lui chuchota Harry, tout le monde nous regard ! »

Mais comme d'habitude, Drago n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne voulait rien entendre. Ses caresses devinrent de plus en plus pénibles pour Harry qui finalement trouva la force de se dégager.

« Tu es vraiment détestable. Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à me séduire comme ça tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. »

Il tourna des talons et commença à partir malgré les ondes de plus en plus fortes.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda finalement Malefoy.

- Aux toilettes ! »

Alors qu'il arriva aux escaliers, les ondes s'arrêtèrent.

« _Il a au moins la 'gentillesse' de me laisser aller aux petits coins. »_

Il alla aux premières lui tombant sous le nez, c'est-à-dire celles du premier étages. Elles étaient occupées.

_« Tant mieux. Plus j'attendrai et plus je serai loin de cet idiot. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut une Luna et un Neville tout rouge qui sortirent de la cabine. La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha.

_« Ce moment gênant… »_

Commença le jeune homme dans sa tête.

« Hm. Salut, fit Neville embarrassé. »

Luna gardait le silence.

« Les…toilettes sont disponibles !

- Merci… »

Dit enfin Harry avant de passer entre eux et s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Il ne s'y sentait absolument pas à l'aise, mais il évitait toutefois de trop imaginer les choses qu'avaient pu faire ses amis là-dedans.

Il patienta longuement, assit sur la cuvette fermée, attendant à vrai dire que le temps passe. Lorsqu'il décida qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps aux toilettes, il ouvrit la porte pour sortir, quand soudain, quelqu'un le poussa à l'intérieur. C'était Drago Malefoy.

« T'es sérieux ?! »

Fit Harry énervé, cherchant à passer. Mais Drago avait fermé la porte à clé et dès lors, força Harry à s'écraser contre le mur.

Face à Drago, Harry ne faisait pas du tout le poids. Déjà il était bien plus musclé que lui et un peu plus grand. Seule la magie aurait pu l'aider à la limite, mais il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! »

Lui dit-il sur un ton contrarié.

Avant même qu'Harry puisse dire quoique ce soit, le blond se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Harry fut pris par surprise, mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant.

« Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il rougissait.

- J'en peux plus d'attendre. Tes petits airs rebelles m'excitent tellement… »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, ses mains parcourant les flancs d'Harry.

« Drago je… »

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas, le caressant de plus bel alors que la température augmentait. Il se pencha ensuite vers son cou, l'embrassant et en lui suçant la peau.

Harry se surpris à relever la tête en arrière afin que le blond puisse accéder totalement à cette zone. Il adorait ça et le faisait savoir en émettant de légers gémissements. Drago vint jusqu'à mordiller ses lobes d'oreilles.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Harry le pousse doucement en arrière. Drago le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à faire ça Drago… ! »

Lui dit Harry en tournant la tête, n'osant même pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il était tout excité et il savait que plonger son regard dans les yeux de son partenaire serait dangereux pour lui.

« Je sais que tu en as envie Potter !

- Non…

- TU MENS ! »

Harry, surpris par ce soudain levé de ton dans la voix du blond, tourna la tête vers lui. Il était si sexy lorsqu'il était furieux. Furieux de ne pas avoir ce qu'il voulait.

_À_ ce moment-là, le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se rendit compte qu'il était ridicule d'agir comme ceci.

« J'ai peur…, lui dit-il finalement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Serpentard qui s'était radoucit.

- Peur parce que nous l'avons déjà fait et que je ne me souviens de rien du tout et ça me frustre, car je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur ou quoi. »

Drago s'approcha de lui et enroula ses mains autour de sa taille.

« Laisse-toi seulement aller. Abandonne-toi totalement. Respire…profite. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry pouvait lire un sentiment de sécurité dans les yeux gris agate de Drago. Aucune haine, seulement de la passion.

Drago n'attendit pas la permission d'Harry pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Un baiser tendre et sucré. Humide. Harry se sentait bien, il avait chaud.

Et puis après tout, ils étaient là pour s'amuser, non ? Donc tant pis s'il devait s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à la fin de la semaine avec son pire ennemi.

« Viens ! »

Dit Harry à la fin du baiser, se rendant compte que l'armure que Drago avait sur le dos n'était pas très pratique pour faire quoique ce soit.

Le blond le laissa passer sans rien dire et le suivi jusqu'à leur chambre.

Celle-ci n'était éclairée que par le clair de lune. Un petit vent frai filtrait à travers la fenêtre légèrement ouverte, faisant virevolter délicatement les rideaux.

A peine Harry eut-il fermé la porte à clé, que déjà, il sentait la langue chaude de Drago descendre le long de son dos.

« Aide-moi à enlever mon costume ! »

Lui ordonna-t-il ensuite et Harry s'exécuta. Qu'il y soit obligé ou non, il l'aurait fait.

Le torse du blond se dévoila progressivement et Harry pu redécouvrir cette partie de son corps qu'il n'avait jamais oublié. Il s'avança timidement vers ses tétons qu'il susurra gentiment. Après tout, il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Drago semblait apprécier et cela poussa Harry à poursuivre.

Il l'aida à retirer entièrement le reste et très vite, le blond était entièrement nu. Harry l'observa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Dans un sens, oui ça l'était.

« La vue te plaît ? »

Demanda Drago en souriant dans le noir. Harry rougit, mais ne répondit pas.

Drago s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Harry se laissa guider vers cette nouvelle terre à explorer, descendant petit à petit vers le sexe de son partenaire qui était fièrement tendu.

Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant et pourtant, une sensation familière le gagna dès que sa langue vint à la rencontre de ce nouvel ami. Il lui lécha la verge et lui caressa les testicules comme si c'était une habitude. Il aurait pu être dégoûté de le faire, ou même honteux. Pourtant, cela l'excitait autant que son partenaire, qui prenait plaisir à le regarder faire.

Harry goba ensuite le sexe de Drago, faisant des vas et viens, le léchant comme si c'était une simple sucette. Le brun fermait les yeux, se laissant aller comme lui avait dit Drago. Après tout, ce qui se faisait dans cette pièce allait rester dans cette pièce.

Il laissait guider ses gestes en fonction des gémissements de Drago.

Dès que ce dernier sentit qu'il allait entrer en érection, il stoppa Harry, le forçant à remonter ensuite vers lui.

« C'était nul ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, c'était parfait. »

Lui répondit Drago avec une voix mielleuse avant de venir l'embrasser tout en lui retirant son slip en cuir.

Harry était à présent nu devant lui. Il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise, surtout avec un Drago qui l'observait avec cet air d'animal affamé, l'aguichant plus qu'autre chose.

Il le fixa ensuite du haut de ses magnifiques yeux gris et lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille avant de lui embrasser le cou.

Harry avait plus que du mal à résister aux attouchements du blond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir.

Drago l'attira ensuite vers le lit et l'y allongea délicatement avant de se pencher sur lui. La chaleur de ce corps musclé sur Harry l'excitait de plus en plus. Aussitôt, il chercha la bouche de son partenaire, qui répondit à son baiser, tandis que les bras d'Harry parcouraient le large dos de ce dernier.

Si au début Harry avait peur de le faire avec lui, à présent il en avait totalement envie.

De nouveaux baisers dans le coup du brun eurent vite fait de le décider.

« Drago…, gémit-il. Prend moi ! »

Le blond se redressa surpris, puis lui sourit avant de caresser ses cuisses.

Harry ne pouvait plus lâcher à présent les iris gris de son amant. Comment ce garçon qui lui avait pourri la vie à Poudlard pouvait-il se montrer au final si tendre envers lui ?

Il le regarda ensuite s'emparer d'un préservatif –car oui, c'est important de se protéger trololololo- et l'enfiler sur son sexe.

Harry attendait. Il était stressé et les palpitements de son cœur ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir mieux.

« Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ? demanda tout à coup Drago en le fixant.

- N…non. »

Mais Drago ne semblait pas du même avis.

« Continue, s'il te plaît ! Je te veux Drago ! »

Insista Harry. Cela suffit à le convaincre.

Il écarta légèrement les cuisses d'Harry et vint caresser avec deux doigts son anus. Le brun se mit aussitôt à gémir, puis Drago fit entrer un doigt, puis deux, faisant quelques vas et viens.

Harry ne compris qu'après qu'il eut fini qu'il était en train de le préparer.

« Drago…Je te veux toi ! Pas tes doigts ! »

Le blond le regardait en souriant, ses yeux traduisant clairement l'appétit qu'il avait à son égard.

Mais Harry n'était pas aussi patient que lui et se redressa pour venir chercher ses lèvres.

Après qu'il fut allongé, Drago décida de passer à l'action et leva les jambes d'Harry avant de les poser sur ses épaules. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, attendant comme s'il allait se faire tuer.

Au début, il eut mal et cela ne s'arrangea pas au fil que Drago le pénétrait. Mais le blond était patient et tendre et faisait des pauses avant qu'un peu plus de la moitié de son pénis soit en Harry.

Ils attendirent dans cette position pendant deux minutes avant que la douleur soit plus ou moins partie.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! »

Lui ordonna Drago. Sans réfléchir, Harry obéit.

Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques. Lui aussi.

« Tu es magnifique ! »

Lui murmura soudainement Drago, faisant rougir Harry qui était justement en train de penser la même chose de son partenaire.

Tout en continuant de le regarder, Drago commença à faire des vas et viens, puis progressivement, se colla contre Harry.

Ce dernier, perdu dans leurs courts baisers et ses gémissements, se laissait guider par le blond.

Il avait eu mal au début, mais la douleur laissait place à un plaisir intense qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Plus le sexe de Drago remontait en lui et plus ça lui faisait du bien. Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort et remerciait que la pièce soit bien isolée.

Il parcourait de nouveau son dos, ses cheveux dorés, s'accrochant à ses épaules.

« C'est bon… »

Chuchota Drago dans un faible gémissement.

Tout ce que disait Drago ne faisait qu'augmenter un peu plus le plaisir d'Harry. Constatant cela, Drago continua de sortir des petits mots, des sons, parfois même des phrases entières, de temps en temps.

Leurs corps s'enchevêtraient et Harry le laissé se guider à travers le sanctuaire de son anatomie. La main lourde de Drago se déplaçait sur son corps. Une simple couverture enserrait leurs corps enfiévrés.

Ils étaient tout deux animés par des sentiments complexes, eux qui avaient toujours étaient rivaux et qui à présent se laissaient aller dans des ébats auxquels ils n'avaient jamais pensé s'aventurer un jour.

Harry n'était plus réellement conscient.

Son corps tremblant et chaud s'emmêlait à celui de Drago, ne faisant plus qu'un. Il était envahi par un sentiment à la fois de bien-être et de sécurité, entouré par les bras de Drago.

Le plaisir était à présent son deuxième maître.


	6. Vendredi

**Titre** : Si tu n'es pas bourré, dégage d'ici !

**Auteur**: Lady Tracherous

**Rating**: M

**Warning** : J'invite grandement ceux qui n'apprécient pas les relations homosexuelles ou qui se sentent mal vis-à-vis de l'alcool ou des comportements qu'ils jugent dégradant de faire demi-tour. Merci.

**Disclaimer**: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seule cette fic m'appartient. Je précise ne pas être forcément fidèle sur tous les points aux caractères des personnages.

**Temps de parution** : Un chapitre par semaine.

**Note de l'auteur** : Vous allez avoir affaire à un Harry très tourmenté sans ce chapitre. Drago sera-t-il défaitiste ? Petite anecdote _amusante: _En me relisant, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais écris pas mal de "Ça va Harry ?". J'ai dû en modifier la majorité pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'Harry était devenu dépressif... Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Vendredi**

« Tu fais quoi dans mon lit ?! Enfin non. QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS DANS TON LIT ?! »

Drago le regarda surpris.

Harry s'était redressé en regardant le blond comme s'il avait en face de lui un monstre.

« T'es sérieux, tu ne te souviens pas d'hier soir ?!

Demanda-t-il sur un ton à la fois interrogateur et énervé, avec une pointe de tristesse. Si Harry ne se souvenait pas d'hier soir, ou ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, cela le détruirait.

- Heu…non. »

Drago balança énervé la couverture, puis se leva du lit comme s'il en avait été chassé. Pourquoi fallait-il que le garçon qu'il aimait le repousse comme ça, hein ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir le droit à l'amour lui aussi ?

Harry regarda le Prince des Serpentards tourner en rond, réfléchissant à quoi faire. C'est alors qu'il éclata de rire.

Drago tourna la tête vers lui et le zieuta avec un air sérieux. Pourquoi était-il plié en deux ? Sa souffrance le faisait-il marrer à ce point ?

« Je plaisantais ! »

Finit par avouer Harry avant de rigoler de plus bel.

Comprenant que son amant c'était moqué de lui, Drago fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Ta blague n'était même pas drôle Potter. Je dirais même plus…c'était petit !

- Pffffouuuah ah ah du moment que ça me fait rire. »

Il continua bien pendant deux minutes supplémentaires, puis finalement, il réussit à se calmer.

« Pfiou, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un fou rire comme celui-ci. »

Drago pouffa.

« Oh allez ! »

Le blond lui adressa un sourire, puis retourna vers le lit avant de _plonger_ sur lui afin de l'embrasser un peu partout.

Un court instant, Harry eut l'impression qu'ils formaient un couple. Un vrai. Mais très vite, il se souvint que lui était Harry Potter et lui Drago Malefoy et que logiquement, quelque chose clochait.

Voyant qu'Harry ne semblait pas prendre plus de plaisir que ça, Drago arrêta toute activité.

« On s'habille ? »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux du lit.

« Sinon, fit Drago alors qu'il enfilait le premier t-shirt venu, ça te bote de sortir avec moi ? »

Harry ravala sa salive. Quoi ? Sortir avec lui ?

Il le regarda d'un air gêné.

« Ne le prend pas mal, mais je pensais qu'entre nous c'était seulement du sexe et rien d'autre. »

Drago le fixa un long moment sans rien dire.

« Tu crois que j'aurai fait tout ceci seulement pour coucher avec toi ?! »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais sa réponse semblait évidente. Drago soupira, allant s'asseoir.

Harry s'en voulait un peu, il avait l'impression de passer pour un gros connard. En même temps, tout ceci était trop rapide, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Toutefois, Drago n'était pas insensible à la situation. Si pour lui cela faisait un moment qu'il aimait Harry, ce n'était pas forcément le cas du jeune homme. Il avait eu du mal à le faire céder et il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant.

Il l'observa un moment. Harry en fut gêné.

« Qu…quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il, mais Drago ne répondit pas, continuant de l'examiner.

Il voyait bien que les sentiments d'Harry n'étaient pas réciproques. Il ne pouvait rester…

**oooOOOooo**

Après son _entrevu_ un peu étrange avec Drago, Harry descendit en bas pour aller retrouver Ron et Hermione. Il les trouva dans le jardin, allongé sur des chaises longues près de la piscine.

« Alors ? »

Demandèrent-ils avec un air malicieux, deux verres à la main, tout en regardant Harry venir s'asseoir. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire.

« On a re-couché ensemble.

- Oh mais c'est super ! fit Hermione en levant un peu trop fort son verre, faisant dégouliner un peu son contenu.

- Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Ron enjoué. »

Harry regarda dans le vide et ses amis semblèrent comprendre de quoi il était question.

« Noooon…vous avez couché mais vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? demanda ensuite le rouquin, choqué.

- Attend Harry, dit ensuite Hermione, tu ne vas pas être juste un plan cul. Tu veux vraiment qu'on t'associe à Cormac ou Seamus ?

- Seamus à un copain je te signale.

- Oui mais avant, il allait quand même voir un peu à droite à gauche. »

Le brun était énervé, car il ne savait pas quoi faire. Oui c'est vrai, il pourrait très bien accepter la demande de Drago et sortir avec lui, mais il trouvait qu'il lui cédait un peu trop facilement et Harry était loin d'être un garçon facile.

« Bon sinon il s'est passé quoi hier soir que j'ai manqué ? demanda Harry histoire de changer de sujet.

- Hm, Hermione tu lui racontes ?

- AH NON ! Il n'a pas à le savoir.

- De quoi ? demanda perdu Harry.

- Eh bien…tu te souviens du verre qu'Hermione a bu ?

- Heuu…oui, vite fait.

- Cormac y avait versé de la drogue.

- Attend…QU-OUAH ?

- Du coup Hermione a fait un peu n'importe quoi.

- Non mais je t'avais dit de ne pas le raconter Ron !

- Mais tu te souviens de tout Hermione ?

- Non justement, on n'a fait que me raconter mes…exploits.

- Non mais franchement, tu t'es foutu à poile Hermione.

- QUOI ? fit Harry.

- Pfff tu peux parler toi, Mooonsieur j'n'ai pas arrêté de sauter sur mon copain jusqu'à ce qu'il m'emmène dans la chambre. »

Ron lui tapa sur le bras.

« Comment oses-tu me faire ça, traîtresse !

- C'est toi qui a commencé ! »

Harry soupira. Et dire qu'Hermione était la meilleure de la classe à Poudlard et la fille la plus mâture de leur âge qu'ils connaissaient.

« Bon, ça suffit les enfants ! dit Harry pour rigoler.

- Oh c'est bon toi je ne suis pas capable de prendre des décisions sur ma vie sentimentale ! répliqua Hermione avant de retourner se battre avec Ron. »

Harry se frappa le front.

« Bon sinon on a prévu quoi pour ce soir ? »

Sa question stoppa net ses deux amis qui le regardèrent avec un air surpris.

« Hm, on y réfléchis encore, dit Ron.

- Comment ça ? On avait pas tout prévu ?

- Heuu…si.

- C'est bon, relaxe Harry, tout sera prêt d'ici ce soir t'inquiète pas.

- Oh mais je m'inquiète pas… »

C'était faux.

« Je pensais faire un truc plutôt simple à vrai dire, j'en ai marre des soirées à thèmes et je pense que les gens aussi.

- Tu as déjà une idée ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit la jeune femme en se redressant. Peut-être une rave ?

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ron comme si cela avait une connotation maléfique.

- Comment t'expliquer ? En gros c'est une sorte de fête géant, de rassemblement si tu préfères, dans la nature ou dans un lieu non prévu pour faire ça, et on écoute toute la soirée de la musique électro underground.

- Pas dans la nature, dit aussitôt Ron. Je veux pas que nos lointains voisins alertent la police ou je ne sais qui.

- Non t'inquiète, on ne fera pas ça dans ton jardin, il est trop petit de toute manière. Je pensais aménager une cave.

- Une cave ? sursautèrent Harry et Ron en chœur.

- Oui pourquoi ? Par magie j'entends bien.

- Tu crois que le sortilège est aussi puissant pour faire cela ?

- Oui, sinon on n'aurait jamais pu réaliser tout ce que l'on a fait jusqu'à présent. »

Ron semblait réfléchir.

« C'est une bonne idée Hermione, fit Harry. Au moins, cela sera plus facile à organiser que nos soirées romaines et fluo. »

Le brun emmena ensuite à l'écart Hermione, pendant que Ron finissait de boire son verre.

« Mais dans ce genre de…_fête_, il n'est pas genre censé y avoir de la drogue.

- Normalement si.

- Hermione…après ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse ça ?

- Ecoute Harry, quoi qu'on fasse on n'empêchera pas les gens de faire circuler des choses. Tu ne seras pas obligé d'en prendre, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais Harry n'était pas très rassuré. Sa dernière expérience avec des produits illicites l'avait entraîné tout droit dans le lit de Drago Malefoy, qui aujourd'hui lui demandait d'être son copain.

« Attend Hermione, fit-il ensuite.

- Oui ?

- J'ai un problème…Drago…m'a…demandé de sortir avec lui. »

Hermione aurait pu sauter de joie, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de le fixer.

« Et…je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, poursuivit Harry. »

La jeune femme s'approcha et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire Harry. Ecoute ton cœur. »

Harry faillit rigoler face à une phrase aussi bateau que celle-ci, mais il ne fit rien pour ne pas vexer son amie qui pensait l'aider en disant cela.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Déjà, que penses-tu de Drago ?

- Je ne sais pas…Au début de la semaine, je le voyais toujours comme ce garçon insupportable que j'ai connu à Poudlard, mais au fil des jours je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait changé…

- Et ?

- Peut-être mérite-t-il que je lui laisse une chance ?

- Alléluia ! »

Hermione semblait facilement convaincue.

« Je sais que toi et Ron vous avez comploté pour que l'on se retrouve ensemble.

- Aïe. Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Vous vous êtes trahi tout seul hier soir lors de la distribution des colliers.

- Bon je l'avoue. Depuis que Blaise sort avec Ron, il s'est rapproché de Drago, sans non plus devenir son ami, mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait changé et qu'il pouvait être gentil et lorsque Blaise a avoué à Ron que Malefoy avait des sentiments pour toi, on s'est dit que ça serait bien pour lui et pour toi que vous vous rapprochiez.

- Mais…pourquoi ça serait bien pour moi ?

- Depuis ta rupture avec Ginny il y a un peu plus d'un an tu ne t'es jamais remis en couple.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à cela…J'étais occupé et je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Oui certes, mais Ron et moi on s'est seulement inquiété, et on ne pensait pas mal faire en faisant cela. »

Harry sentait bien dans la voix de son amie qu'en effet, ils ne cherchaient pas à lui faire du tort, mais au contraire l'aider. Ils n'avaient pas fait cela de la plus délicate des manières qu'il soit, mais ils avaient tenté et ça le touchait qu'ils pensaient à lui.

« Merci Hermione. »

Elle lui sourit, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas bien comprendre sur quoi les pensées d'Harry avaient débouchées.

« Mais…t'es sûre que Drago m'aime vraiment ?

- Oh oui, mais je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails.

- Pourquoi suis-je le seul à trouver cela bizarre ? Vous semblez tous l'accepter super facilement.

- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? Je ne saurais t'expliquer pourquoi et comment, mais on ne voit plus Malefoy comme avant.

- Oui…je vois ça. »

Sa conversation avec Hermione ne l'avait aidé qu'à moitié.

Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Ginny. Bien qu'elle venait voir seulement son frère, cela les fit quand même revenir.

« Un problème Ginny ? demanda le rouquin en posant son verre.

- Une lettre de Bill vient d'arriver et elle ne contient pas de très bonnes nouvelles. »

Elle lui tendit la lettre :

« Chère Ginny, Ron,

J'ai reçu à l'instant une lettre de Maman me disant qu'ils rentraient plus tôt que prévu, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ils seront chez nous demain matin, donc je te conseille Ginny de rentrer aujourd'hui et Ron, je te conseille de faire partir tes invités, soit ce soir, soit demain. Je ne sais pas quand ils sont censés rentrer au Terrier, mais c'est fort possible que cela soit demain soir ou dimanche matin.

Je vous embrasse, Bill. »

Ron referma la lettre d'un air désespéré et la fit lire à Harry et Ron.

« On fait quoi ? demanda alors Hermione, légèrement paniqué.

- Déjà, Ginny va retourner aujourd'hui à la chaumière aux coquillages.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste, je voulais faire la fête moi…

- Ne discute pas Ginny, dit Ron avec un peu plus d'autorité. Quant à nous, on va prévenir les gens aujourd'hui et ils repartiront demain matin ou demain dans début d'après-midi au plus tard. Il va falloir tout nettoyer…

- Hermione, fit ensuite Harry en la prenant une nouvelle fois à l'écart, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'organiser une rave ce soir, parce que si tout le monde se drogue, je ne te dis pas dans quel état ils seront demain matin et ça va être une galère pour les faire partir.

- Hm, ce n'est pas faux. Tu suggères quoi alors ?

- Une simple fête, peut-être ? Genre seulement de la musique, de la bouffe, à boire. On sera entre ami. Genre un peu comme une sorte de gros pot de fin. Enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

- C'est une alternative plutôt intéressante. Ça rappellera un peu le premier jour comme ça, dit-elle en souriant. Bon d'accord, on va faire ça comme ça, cela sera bien plus simple à organiser. »

**oooOOOooo**

Lorsqu'ils expliquèrent la situation aux autres, la plupart comprirent que c'était assez délicat et qu'ils allaient devoir partirent demain. D'autres par contre –enfin…une minorité-, prirent l'information assez mal, rouspétant qu'ils avaient parlé d'une semaine complète et non de cinq pauvres jours.

« On est désolé, fit Hermione, mais ce n'était pas prévu…J'espère que vous comprenez. »

Malheureusement pour eux, ces personnes gardèrent un goût amer jusqu'au soir.

Ginny avait finalement décidé de partir et n'avait dit au revoir à personne. De toute manière, les gens s'en moquaient un peu.

« Bon débarras, avec même chuchoté Dean à Seamus. »

Ron était assez anxieux. Il s'imaginait les pires scénarios dans sa tête du genre ses parents arrivent le soir alors qu'ils sont en train de danser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui disait Blaise, demain, tout le monde sera parti, ta maison sera nickelle et tes parents n'en sauront rien.

- C'est notre dernier soir ensemble avant longtemps… »

Blaise lui sourit, puis passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ecoute, on peut transplaner ! On se verra régulièrement, puis à la rentrée on sera tout deux au ministère et on se verra tous les jours.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Donc voilà, ne sois pas triste comme si on allait se dire adieu. »

Le rouquin sourit. Il aimait vraiment Blaise et il était content de l'avoir trouvé, de l'avoir dans sa vie et pour lui tout seul.

« Et si possible… »

Il plongea sa main libre dans celle de Ron.

« On pourrait peut-être emménager ensemble ? »

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ce que venait de lui dire son petit-ami ?

« Tu n'es pas obligé de décider maintenant, réfléchis-y ! »

A la grande surprise du métisse, Ron lui sauta au cou.

« OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! Je veux vivre avec toi ! »

Blaise sourit, aussi heureux que s'il venait de faire sa demander en mariage et qu'il lui avait dit oui. Il referma ses bras autour de lui et respira son odeur. Bientôt, ils ne se quitteraient plus et dormiraient chaque soir dans le même lit.

Ron alla aussitôt annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione et Harry, qui était en train de vérifier le stock de boisson et de nourriture.

« Tu crois qu'il y aura assez ? demanda le brun.

- Oui. Enfin…j'espère, dit Hermione en affichant un sourire crispé.

- Eh eh, les amis, fit Ron en accourant vers eux. Devinez ce que m'a demandé Blaise ?

- Ron, tu sais très bien ce que je pense des mariages à 19 ans, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Il m'a demandé de vivre avec lui !

- AHHH mais c'est génial ! »

Hermione lui fit un câlin.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, j'ai une déco à terminer moi ! »

Ni Ron ni Harry ne comprirent pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je suis content pour toi, lui dit finalement Harry en souriant. »

Ron le remercia, puis parti vers Seamus et Dean d'un pas enjoué.

Harry remonta ensuite dans sa chambre et lorsqu'il entra, Drago était en train de faire sa valise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Drago se retourna et le regarda vaguement avant de reprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Je range mes affaires, cela ne se voit pas ?

- Oui mais…pourquoi ?

- On est censé partir demain je te signale et je n'aime pas faire mes bagages à la dernière minute.

- Vu le peu d'affaire que tu as, c'est un peu étrange à vrai dire de faire ça maintenant…

- En fait, je vais sans doute partir ce soir. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Hein, quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais…tu ne peux pas partir ! »

Il eut un mouvement de recul aussitôt après.

« _Mais…pourquoi je le supplie de rester ? »_

Drago ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder.

« Ça va me servir à quoi de rester ? Je ne suis pas maso, je ne tiens pas à te regarder toute la soirée en sachant que ce n'est pas possible entre toi et moi. »

Le brun se sentit un peu coupable de ne pouvoir dire clairement à Drago ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, son cœur bondissait comme un singe excité dans sa poitrine. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il parte, il avait envie qu'il reste auprès de lui.

« Je…hm… »

Drago finit par se retourner et épia Harry comme s'il attendait qu'il lui dise quelque chose en particulier.

« Oui ? »

Cela devenait très gênant. Harry serra les poings.

« Je…OUAIS et bah vas-y ! Part puisque tu le veux tellement ! »

Puis il s'en alla en claquant la porte. Drago resta bien immobile pendant deux minutes, suivant ce qui venait de se passer.

« _C'était quoi ça ?! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? »_

Se demanda Harry avant de descendre l'escalier en mettant sa main devant sa bouche comme s'il allait vomir.

Deux heures après, il était assis dans le jardin, en train de regarder de loin tous ses amis profiter une dernière fois de la piscine.

« Ça va Harry ? fit soudain Blaise Zabini en s'asseyant à côté de lui sans y avoir été invité. Harry ne lui fit cependant aucune remarque.

- Hrmrpfpf…

- Hein ?

- Oui, oui. CA VA.

- Whoooo. Toi, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied.

- Raaah Drago m'énerve !

- Ah ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Il…GRRRRR…Il veut partir ce soir. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que je ne suis pas FOUTU de lui dire clairement mes sentiments, alors que je connais les siens. »

Blaise semblait amusé, mais il n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre. Le métisse continua de regarder Harry, toujours en souriant, gardant le silence.

Le brun mit quelques secondes à se calmer.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas…J'ai affronté Voldemort, j'ai fait face à la mort plus d'une fois, et pourtant, je ne suis même pas capable de dire au garçon qui me plaît que je partage ses sentiments.

- L'amour, ce n'est pas comme prendre sa baguette et lancer des sorts que tu as appris. C'est un peu instinctif, tu dois puiser en toi. Mais pourquoi exactement tu as du mal. Est-ce parce que c'est Drago ?

- Au début, je pensais que mon blocage venait de notre _passé_, mais en fait, je me suis rendu compte que cela ne venait pas de là, sinon je n'aurai pas couché deux fois avec lui…

- Vous avez couché DEUX FOIS ensemble ?! s'écria Blaise qui ne semblait pas du tout au courant, alors que pourtant, il était le meilleur ami de Drago.

- O…oui. Je sais, c'est choquant. Bon, la première fois je n'étais pas moi-même. Mais hier soir…Je ressentais quelque chose. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Cho ou Ginny. C'était plus…

- Intense ?

- Oui voilà. Comme si…

- Tu avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé le bon ?

- O-oui, dit Harry en regardant d'un air louche Blaise. Cela m'horrifie de faire face à mes sentiments, j'ai peur de le voir en face et de lui dire.

- Pourtant, tu es à Gryffondor.

- Je te signale que le Choixpeau avait faillit m'envoyer à Serpentard.

- Hm. Quoique tu dises, je sais que tu es courageux Harry. Ne laisse pas la peur prendre le dessus sur ton bonheur. C'est un peu comme les Epouvantards.

- Je croyais que l'amour ce n'était pas comme jeter un sort.

- Oui, dit en rigolant Blaise. Mais là je parle de ta peur. Imagine que tu lui lances un Ridikulus, puis prend ton courage à deux mains ! »

Le métisse tapota ensuite le dos d'Harry, puis se leva et parti en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Harry lui sourit. Finalement, il aimait bien Blaise.

**oooOOOooo**

Lorsque Harry décida de quitter le grenier, la fête avait déjà commencé depuis quelques temps.

« Ahhh tu es là Harry, fit Hermione en lui tendant un gobelet rouge. Je t'ai cherché partout.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en sentant son verre.

- De la bière ! »

Harry en bu une gorgée et fit une grimace.

« Ca n'a pas trop le goût de bière. »

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Drago, qui était en train de discuter avec Blaise et Ron. Harry le regarda surpris, puis s'avança vers lui.

« Hey Potter, tu as fini de bouder ?

- Je…Je n'étais pas en train de bouder. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu avais décidé de partir ce soir ?!

- Oui c'est toujours prévu. Après la fête je pars. Tu seras tranquille après ça Potter ! »

Puis il parti et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il voyait le fait que Drago reste pour la soirée comme une seconde chance et il allait la saisir.

« Tu comptes faire quoi alors ? demanda Blaise en s'approchant d'Harry.

- Redoubler d'effort !

- Et… ?

- Et tout lui avouer !

- C'est bien champion ! »

Lui dit-il finalement en lui donnant une grosse tape dans le dos. De la bière se renversa sur Harry.

« Oups…désolé. »

Fit Blaise avant de s'éclipser. Harry le fusilla du regard, puis parti se changer. Lorsqu'il revint, il aperçut Drago en train de danser.

« _Phase 1 : Séduire le diable ! »_

Il s'avança d'un pas très vigoureux en direction de la piste, puis se mit à remuer ses fesses et à entrer son ventre, alternant entre les deux poses. Il s'approcha de Drago, qui était en train de danser normalement. Ce dernier zieuta Harry d'un air étrange.

« Ça va Potter ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ça boom ! »

Drago sourit, puis détourna la tête tandis qu'Harry _dansait_ avec intensité, mais de manière assez ridicule. Voyant que sa danse ne semblait pas séduire plus que ça Drago, il opta pour un retrait stratégique.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'a pas marché, se demanda-t-il en se frottant le front.

- Peut-être parce que tu ressemblais à une anguille ? fit Seamus en rigolant.

- Oh la ferme. Ah au fait, tu aurais des conseils pour draguer ?

- J'ai attendu si longtemps en espérant que quelqu'un me demande cela un jour ! Vient t'asseoir avec moi ! »

Sans même qu'Harry puisse dire quoique ce soit, Seamus l'attrapa par le bras et le força à s'asseoir dans un coin.

Pendant bien dix minutes, il lui expliqua pleins de choses du genre, comment aller parler à la personne qui nous plaisait et ainsi de suite.

« Non mais Seamus…En fait, la personne qui m'intéresse est déjà dans ma poche.

- QUOI ? Alors pourquoi je me tue à t'expliquer comment le mettre dans ton lit dès le premier soir ?!

- Heu…bonne question ! Non mais en fait, j'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime.

- Ah ça ? Pfff, bah va lui parler et dit le lui !

- Mais… »

Seamus se leva puis retourna danser. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

Il alla ensuite au bar et ce but plusieurs verres tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont il pouvait s'y prendre.

« _Je sais ! Le jeu de la confession ! On y jouait dans le dortoir ! »_

Aussitôt l'idée en tête, Harry se mit en quête de trouver des personnes susceptibles de vouloir y jouer.

« _Hermione ! se dit-il. C'est la meilleure pour réunir des gens ! »_

Il ne mit pas moins de dix minutes avant de la trouver. Elle était en train de discuter avec Luna.

« Hermione ! »

La jeune femme se retourna.

« H..Harry !?

- Tu veux m'aider à réunir des gens pour qu'on joue au jeu de la confession ?

- Oh oui, c'est une super idée ! Ça tombe bien, j'ai cherché toute l'après-midi un jeu à faire, mais je n'avais rien trouvé. Je file chercher des gens.

- Arrange-toi pour que Drago vienne, lui chuchota-t-il. »

Hermione ne compris pas où voulait en venir Harry, mais nota toutefois le nom du blond dans un côté de sa tête.

« C'est quoi ce jeu ? demanda ensuite Luna une fois qu'Hermione disparue à travers la foule.

- En fait tu dois avouer un secret et les gens doivent deviner si c'est vrai ou si c'est faux. S'ils réussissent à trouver la bonne réponse, c'est celui qui a dit le mensonge qui doit boire, dans le cas inverse c'est eux.

- Ça a l'air amusant. »

Quelques minutes après, Hermione avait rassemblé quelques personnes pour jouer. Harry fut content de constater que Drago était de la partie.

« Venait, on va se mettre un peu plus loin ! »

Dit Hermione avant de les entraîner dans un coin de la pièce, loin des gens en train de danser.

« Qui commence ?

- Oh ! Moi ! Moi ! fit Seamus.

- D'accord, lui dit Hermione en rigolant. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit à quoi dire.

« Pardonnez-moi au nom de Merlin parce que j'ai pêché…

- Nous t'écoutons sorcier égaré, dirent en chœur les gens autour de Seamus.

- Vous vous souvenez de la fois où j'ai séché deux heures de cours de divination en 4ème année ?

- Heu…tu en as tellement séché Seamus, fit Dean en rigolant.

- Oui bon. Enfin, tout le monde pensait que j'étais parti à l'infirmerie ? Eh bien je m'envoyais en l'air avec un bulgare !

- Pffff, vrai ! firent l'_assemblée._

- Haha, non. C'est faux. Je suis parti à l'infirmerie après avoir dégringolé quelques marches de l'escalier en spirale en allant au cours. »

Ils rigolèrent, puis ils durent boire.

« Ah en parlant de sexe j'en ai une ! fit soudain Hermione en reposant son verre.

- Et c'est parti…marmonna Ron.

- Pardonnez-moi Merlin j'ai pêché.

- Nous t'écoutons sorcier égaré…

- J'ai couché avec Victor Krum après le bal de Noël en 4ème année ! »

Tout le monde se regarda dans un premier temps, cherchant quoi répondre. Harry et Ron se demandèrent si c'était vrai, car effectivement, après la dispute entre Hermione et le roux, elle n'était pas remontée tout de suite dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

« C'est faux ! »

Fit tout à coup Drago.

« Heu…oui exact. Tu as dit au pif ?!

- Non, je le savais. Après le bal, pendant que tu étais en train de chouiner dans les escaliers –je le sais parce que quand je suis retourné dans ma Salle Commune, je t'ai vu- j'ai surpris Krum dans les cachots en train de rouler un gros patin à Cédric Diggory ! »

Tout le monde semblait choqué, même Hermione.

« Tu…tu mens là j'espère ?!

- Non, même après, ils m'ont supplié de ne rien dire à personne et Krum était presque sur le point de me filer du fric en échange de mon silence. Mais je lui ai simplement demandé de rester avec moi durant plusieurs repas dans la Grande Salle pour montrer que j'étais populaire au point de l'avoir comme ami. »

Harry rigola, cela ne le surprenait même pas.

« A toi Drago ! fit ensuite Ron, encore perturbé par cette nouvelle.

- Pardonnez-moi Merlin j'ai pêché.

- Nous t'écoutons sorcier égaré !

- Hm…Harry Potter m'a fait une pipe hier soir. »

Tout le monde, y compris Harry, regarda Drago, complètement choqué. Le brun crut même que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

_« Il n'a pas osé… »_

Pensa-t-il en fusillant Drago du regard. Ce dernier le regardait avec un air de défit, un petit sourire se dessina au coin de sa bouche.

Même si Ron, Hermione et Blaise savaient qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, ils n'étaient pas forcément au courant de tous les détails.

« C'est faux ! firent la plupart des gens. Harry ne te ferait jamais ça. »

Drago se redressa en souriant.

« Vous avez faux ! »

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux puis tournèrent la tête vers Harry, qui tenta de se faire tout petit.

« Maintenant buvez bande de looser ! »

Fit Drago sur un ton victorieux.

« _Plus jamais ils vont me regarder de la même façon… »_

Pensa Harry, honteux.

« Dis donc, tu nous en cache des choses Harry ! dit Seamus en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Le jeu se poursuivit, Harry regrettait même de l'avoir lancé après ce que Malefoy avait dit. Il en avait même oublié le pourquoi il avait voulu jouer à ce jeu.

« _Ah oui c'est vrai, je dois avouer mes sentiments à Drago. Ca va être plus dur que prévu… »_

De plus, Harry était déjà passé plusieurs fois et à aucun moment il n'avait trouvé le courage de le dire.

« Bon on arrête ? fit soudain quelqu'un.

- Ouais ça commence à être un peu ennuyant, dit un autre. »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Non, il devait les retenir sinon son plan tombait à l'eau.

« Attendez, j'en ai une dernière ! »

Cria-t-il soudainement. La phrase était sortie de sa bouche toute seule.

_« Oh là là, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?! »_

Ceux qui étaient en train de se lever se rassirent et regardèrent Harry.

« Bon d'accord, mais une dernière alors. »

Les amis d'Harry ne comprirent pas non plus pourquoi le jeu semblait tant lui tenir à cœur. En même temps, il n'avait pas réellement pris la peine de leur expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire.

C'était sa dernière chance, car après, il n'avait pas d'autres idées.

« On t'écoute, fit Hermione d'un ton légèrement lasse.

- Hm… »

Harry réfléchit à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre. Malgré qu'il avait eut tout le jeu pour le faire, rien n'était prêt dans sa tête. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

« Alors ? firent certains d'un air impatient.

- Heu…M-m-Merlin, j'ai…pêché. Ah heu…pardonnez-moi…

- Nous t'écoutons sorcier égaré !

- Je…heu…hm…je… »

Il était bloqué, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Plus aucun son ne voulait sortir. Il n'en était pas au point de faire une crise d'angoisse, mais il n'en était pas loin.

Il regarda Drago, qui le fixait d'un air étonné.

_« Allait, il faut que je le fasse. Je suis un Gryffondor après tout ! »_

Il respira calmement, puis regarda de nouveau Malefoy en essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur lui et oublier les autres.

« Je…J'aime Drago Malefoy ! »

Avoua-t-il finalement. Il y eut un gros blanc. Tout le monde le regarda, c'était très gênant. Ils n'osèrent pas regarder Drago pour la plupart.

Blaise était sans voix, tout comme Ron et Hermione.

Personne ne savait quoi dire.

« C'est faux ! »

Dit soudain Drago. Harry sentit un peu l'énervement dans sa voix.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas Potter ! »

Tous regardèrent Harry, attendant sa réponse.

« Si…

- Alors, prouve-le ! »

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pensait pas que Drago aurait réagi comme ça. Il était troublé.

Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien, Drago soupira.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Puis il se leva et parti.

Harry resta assit un petit moment, le temps que Drago se dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour sortir dans le jardin.

Que devait-il faire ? Il avait peur et Drago lui filait entre les doigts tels que de la fumée.

Hermione était en train de regarder Harry. Il eut l'impression d'entendre la voix de son amie dans sa tête, lui disant : « Ecoute ton cœur ! ».

Il finit par se lever et laissa ses jambes le guider jusqu'au jardin. Drago était en train de marcher vers les marécages.

« Drago ! »

Cria Harry. Le blond se retourna, tandis qu'il courait vers lui.

« Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Je me casse. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Drago, non ! »

Il lui pris la main.

« Bordel, je t'aime, ne pars pas.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot Potter. Je sais que tu me prends juste en pitié. Tu l'as dit toi-même, entre nous ce n'était que du sexe.

- Non, c'était plus que ça.

- Je t'ai dit de le prouver… »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit de plus, Harry l'embrassa. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais il eut tout de même l'effet de faire taire Drago, qui fixa Harry comme s'il venait de l'empoisonner.

« Tu n'es toujours pas convaincu ? »

Drago regarda ses lèvres, puis remonta vers ses yeux.

« Peut-être si tu m'embrassais à nouveau… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis sourit et tout deux s'embrassèrent à nouveau et malgré la boue, Drago resta auprès de lui.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Après avoir longtemps réfléchit, j'ai décidée finalement que le prochain chapitre serait le dernier. On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine pour la fin. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Bisous.**


	7. Samedi

**Titre** : Si tu n'es pas bourré, dégage d'ici !

**Auteur**: Lady Tracherous

**Rating**: M

**Warning** : J'invite grandement ceux qui n'apprécient pas les relations homosexuelles ou qui se sentent mal vis-à-vis de l'alcool ou des comportements qu'ils jugent dégradant de faire demi-tour. Merci.

**Disclaimer**: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seule cette fic m'appartient. Je précise ne pas être forcément fidèle sur tous les points aux caractères des personnages.

**Temps de parution** : Un chapitre par semaine.

**Note de l'auteur** : Clap de fin de cette semaine de fête. Je vous laisse _savourer_ le dernier chapitre (tel un cocktail de Dean) et on se retrouve à la fin. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Samedi**

« Pouah Potter, tu empestes l'alcool ! »

Fit Drago après avoir reniflé le brun, faisant une grimace. Harry ouvrit les yeux, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Drago était allongé en face de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour assimiler la petite pique de son partenaire.

« Comme si tu sentais la rose toi ! »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, puis enroula ses mains autour de la taille d'Harry, mais ce dernier se leva aussitôt, empêchant le blond de l'attirer vers lui.

Le Serpentard le fusilla alors du regard et Harry sourit, lui tirant la langue.

Ils avaient passé une nuit merveilleuse, une nuit où leurs corps en sueur s'entrelaçaient passionnément. Ils avaient fait plusieurs fois l'amour, jusqu'à s'endormir, lové sous la couette.

Mais malgré ça, Harry ne comptait pas se soumettre à Drago totalement, car il savait que ça le rendrait fou et qu'il en serait que plus sauvage le soir venu.

« Hm hm, fit le brun en se rhabillant.

- Pourquoi ? »

Demanda Drago en grognant tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Harry ne répondit que par un sourire, puis s'avança torse nu vers son amant, son doigt parcourant en une caressa sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il se retira ensuite, puis parti à la recherche d'un t-shirt.

« Tu es cruel pour un Gryffondor, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu es bien le premier à me le faire remarquer.

- Peut-être car personne en dehors de moi n'a eu l'occasion de…

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! »

Fit Harry en rigolant, de peur d'entendre la suite des paroles de Drago.

Tandis qu'il regardait le blond s'habiller à son tour, Harry repensait à hier soir. « Je t'aime ! » lui avait-il dit. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, cela lui faisait tout drôle, mais à présent, il était heureux et ce n'était que le début.

Drago semblait avoir remarqué son air songeur –chose qui n'était pas très compliqué.

« Tu penses à quoi ? le questionna-t-il, un sourire en coin.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse petite vipère. »

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

« Je sais que ça va faire bizarre à présent…

- Oui je confirme, coupa le brun en soupirant.

- Mais le principal, c'est que tout est clair entre nous et on verra bien comment cela se passe. »

Harry, en dehors de Ginny, n'avait jamais été vraiment en couple. Bien qu'il savait comment cela se passait, il était un peu inquiet de s'aventurer en terre inconnue. Seul son amour naissant pour le Serpentard lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre. Il avait peur, car il savait que lui et Drago allait construire quelque chose de sérieux.

C'est alors que le blond le caressa, avant de le blottit contre lui. Harry se laissa faire, ses joues rosirent tandis que sa tête était collée contre le torse de Drago. Il ferma les yeux et huma son odeur, comme pour l'imprimer.

« Je partage tes inquiétudes, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, après tout, nous sommes un couple à présent et on va faire en sorte que nos fondations soient indestructibles ! »

Drago était décidément bien plus fleur bleue qu'il en avait l'air. Harry sourit, l'imaginant en train de lire et relire _Orgueil & Préjugés_ au coin du feu. Bon d'accord, il était en train de fantasmer, car il trouvait que le jeune homme incarnerait très bien Mr Darcy.

En tout cas, cela le surpris d'entendre des paroles réconfortantes de la part de Drago.

« Je t'aime, dit simplement Harry en le regardant.

- Moi aussi. »

Lui répondit Drago en lui remettant en place une mèche de cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

**oooOOOooo**

Ron était en bas en train de diriger ceux qui devaient partir.

Il était stressé, car il avait rêvé cette nuit que ses parents débarquaient à l'improviste plus tôt que prévu. Du coup, il s'était mis en tête de faire partir tous les invités le plus vite possible.

Blaise avait essayé de le rassurer, mais Ron était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il préférait ne pas trop le contrarier, ne souhaitant pas se disputer avec lui.

Hermione avait jeté un nouveau sortilège afin que le salon soit assez grand pour que tous puisse descendre ses valises.

Comme il restait quelques bouteilles, le rouquin avait préféré le donner aux invités qui voulaient en prendre, plutôt que de les jeter.

« T'inquiète pas, finit par lui dire Hermione, tout le monde sera parti d'ici midi.

- Hermione…il est midi passé.

- Oui bon, tu m'as compris. »

Ron haussa les épaules puis refit le tour de la pièce afin de s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

A vrai dire, personne n'était encore parti et Ron était assez agacé de constater qu'il était l'un des seuls à être prêt –bien que lui n'allait pas partir de chez lui- et que ses invités prenaient vraiment tout leur temps alors qu'ils savaient très bien qu'il était pressé.

Harry fut un peu surpris lorsque Ron lui sauta dessus lorsqu'il descendit en bas.

« Dit moi que toi tu es prêt !

- O…oui, ma valise est prête et je suis prêt.

- Génial !

- Mais je ne savais pas que tu voulais m'expulser le plus vite possible.

- Oh mais non Harry, fit Ron gêné afin de se rattraper. Toi, tu partiras dans les derniers ! »

Le brun sourit, mais il avait plutôt l'impression que Ron voulait qu'il reste afin de l'aider à ranger, ce qui ne le gênait pas bien sûr.

Drago apparut à son tour, seulement, Ron évita de lui dire quoique ce soit, de peur que le Serpentard se vexe.

« Ah Dray, fit Blaise en surgissant de nulle part. Je peux te parler ? »

Sans rien dire, le blond suivi son meilleur ami dehors et s'éloignèrent un petit peu de la maison.

« J'ai proposé à Ron de vivre avec moi, finit-il par dire. »

Si Harry et Hermione étaient déjà au courant par le biais de Ron, Drago ne l'était pas.

« Oh mais c'est génial, répondit-il, content pour son ami. »

Drago songea toutefois à l'argent. Si Blaise était issu d'une famille aisée, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de Weasley, mais Drago se retint de faire un quelconque commentaire. Blaise aborda cependant le sujet.

« Ron m'a dit oui direct, dit-il. Mais je sais que d'ici quelques jours, une fois qu'il aura repensé à cela à tête reposé, il va commencer à s'inquiéter au niveau de l'argent.

- C'est normal…

- Oui mais je ne veux pas qu'il stresse pour ça. Je sais très bien qu'il n'a pas forcément les moyens, il faut dire les choses comme elles sont. Je pourrai très bien attendre qu'il ait un salaire et puisse payer avec moi, mais ça prendrait trop longtemps et je veux vraiment vivre avec lui.

- J'imagine que cela fait un petit moment que tu t'imagines dans un appartement dans Londres ou ailleurs avec lui et que tu n'envisages pas de repousser…

- Exactement. C'est pour cela que je compte payer moi-même l'appartement. »

Drago savait que cela ne poserait pas de problème à Blaise, puisque son coffre à Gringotts était bien rempli.

« Ron ne voudra jamais.

- Je sais, dit Blaise. Mais je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix.

- J'aimerais bien voir comment tu vas t-y prendre ! »

Dit ensuite Drago en rigolant.

« Et toi avec Harry ? dit finalement le métisse au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- De quoi Potter ?

- Vous êtes en couple à présent ?

- Oui, répondit faiblement Drago.

- Je suis content pour toi ! Enfin…pour vous deux. »

Le blond ne répondit pas.

« Anxieux ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas trop comment va se poursuivre la suite de notre relation.

- A mon avis, tu ne devrais pas trop te poser de question à ce sujet.

- En fait, si. J'ai peur qu'on s'éloigne si on ne se voit pas régulièrement après cette semaine.

- Comme je le disais hier à Ron, vous êtes en âge de transplaner, vous pourrez vous voir régulièrement.

- Hm, jusqu'à quand ? »

Blaise garda le silence. Drago poursuivit.

« Je sais qu'Harry loue une chambre sur le chemin de traverse, puisqu'il n'habite plus chez sa famille moldu…

- Où veux-tu en venir Dray ?

- J'aimerais lui demander de vivre avec moi dans mon appartement.

- Eh bien, pourquoi tu le fais-tu pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur qu'il me dise non.

- Ça mon vieux, tu n'en sais rien. Donc tout ce que tu me dis, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, mais à Harry. Donc court le voir et dit lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. Vous êtes en couple à présent et si dès le début vous ne communiquez pas, vous allez foncer droit dans le mur. »

Drago savait que Blaise avait raison. Il lui lança un sourire, puis le laissa afin d'aller voir Harry, qui était en train de discuter avec Seamus et Dean qui étaient sur le point de partir.

« On se revoit bientôt les gars hein, fit le brun.

- Oui t'en fais pas ma bitch, lui dit Seamus tout en se laissant câliner par Dean.

- De toute façon on se voit dans deux semaines au Ministère ! »

Drago attendit quelques minutes que le couple transplane avec leurs valises avant d'oser s'approcher d'Harry.

« Ah Drago, fit-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser. »

Le blond fut pris au dépourvu, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry l'embrasserait aussi vite en public. De plus, pourquoi était-il content de le voir ?

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ce matin, dit ensuite Harry. Je ne veux pas que nos anciens différents nous posent problème dans cette relation. Donc j'aimerais qu'on oubli Poudlard, du moins en ce qui concerne notre _relation_, et qu'on parte sur un nouveau pied. Enfin...qu'on essaye quoi. »

Drago était de nouveau surpris par Harry. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il lui dise cela.

« Puisque nous sommes en couple, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout non ? »

Le Serpentard finit par sourire, puis embrassa Harry, peu importe si Lavande Brown et les Patil étaient en train de les relooker comme s'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal.

« J'y comptais bien, dit-il en souriant une fois que leurs lèvres se séparèrent. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Quoi ? »

Drago le pris par la main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Je sais que te demander ça, cela risque d'être un peu rapide, mais je ne me vois pas ne pas te voir tous les jours près de moi. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas le demander en mariage ?! Ça lui ferait mal de lui dire non en plus.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir vivre avec moi dans mon appartement à Londres ? »

Le brun en resta bouche bée.

« C'est…un peu trop rapide pour moi, Drago. »

Dit-il avant de regarder l'air déçu de son amant.

« Evidemment que je voudrais venir vivre avec toi un jour Drago, mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'être au calme, de repenser à tout ceci. Ron et Blaise peuvent s'autoriser à prendre cette décision, car eux, ça fait des mois qu'ils sont en couple. Nous, ça fait seulement quelques heures et déjà tu voudrais que je vienne avec toi.

- Je savais que tu dirais non, dit-il en souriant. Mais je voulais quand même te mettre cette idée en tête. »

Harry pouffa. Décidément, Drago était malin, il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien de toute façon. Toutefois, cela semblait un peu facile comme réponse. Harry pouvait toujours lire dans les yeux de son partenaire une lueur étrange. Il ne lui disait pas tout.

« Dit moi la vérité Drago ! »

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air surpris. Harry avait compris et il était à présent obligé de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« J'avais peur de t'en parler, car je ne suis pas très doué pour dire ce que je ressens…

- Tu peux tout me dire…

- J'ai peur que l'on ne se voit plus vraiment une fois que nous aurons quittés le Terrier et j'ai tellement attendu ce jour que je ne veux pas que la distance pose problème. »

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Au fond, il comprenait les sentiments de Drago, même s'il ne ressentait pas cela autant que lui pour le moment.

« Bien sûr que nous allons nous voir Drago, je ne compte pas partir d'ici et te voir de temps en temps. Crois-moi, on va se voir souvent ! »

Drago sourit face à la tentative du brun pour le réconforter.

« C'est juste que cette décision est une étape importante dans un couple et pour l'instant nous ne sommes pas prêt. Du moins, je ne le suis pas. Laissons-nous du temps ! »

Après mûre réflexion, Drago était finalement d'accord avec Harry. Pourquoi se presser en effet ?

Harry s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser une fois de plus, sans même qu'il l'ait demandé. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire, il l'appréciait parfaitement.

**oooOOOooo**

Au fur et à mesure, les gens commençaient à partir.

Ron les y avait poussé un peu en disant que ceux qui restaient jusqu'au soir pourrait les aider à nettoyer et vu que personne ne souhaitait tout remettre en ordre, ils ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour quitter le Terrier.

A la fin, il ne restait plus qu'Harry, Hermione, Drago et Blaise.

Ils aidèrent Ron à ranger le salon, qui était redevenu normal, ainsi que les chambres.

« J'espère que Ginny ne va rien dire à ta mère, dit après le nettoyage de sa chambre Hermione.

- Non ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon si elle dit quoique ce soit elle va plonger aussi puisqu'elle est venue alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de bouger de chez Bill et Fleur.

- N'empêche, ils sont gentils ton frère et sa femme de ne pas avoir prévenu ta mère.

- Oui, Bill est cool ! Bien sûr, j'imagine qu'il a dû faire faire le ménage à Ginny pour la punir, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. »

Ils se mirent à rire.

« Bon, cette pièce est finie, constata Hermione.

- Notre chambre aussi, firent Harry et Drago en chœur en entrant. »

Ils se réunirent peu après tous en bas.

« Vous voulez rester manger ? demanda Ron, qui ne souhaitait pas vraiment passer la soirée tout seul.

- Personnellement je vais y aller, répondit Hermione, j'ai déjà prévenu par hiboux mes parents que je rentrai ce soir et que je serai là pour le dîner.

- Pas de problème alors, 'mione. »

La jeune fille sourit, puis après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, elle disparut dans un _pop,_ emportant avec elle sa valise_._

« Moi aussi je vais y aller, dit finalement, la semaine m'a épuisé, j'ai besoin de sommeille.

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi si tu veux, dit aussitôt Drago.

- Si tu veux. »

Ils disparurent à leur tour après de nouveaux adieux auprès de leurs amis. Ron soupira une fois qu'ils transplanèrent. Blaise le regarda en souriant.

« Enfin seul ! dit-il avant de l'attirer vers lui.

- Oui, ils sont gentils de nous avoir laissé profiter de notre dernière soirée.

- Ne parle pas comme si on allait plus ne jamais se revoir après ça, dit-il en rigolant.

- Pfff t'es bête Blaise. Bon aller, viens m'aider à faire à manger ! »

Ils partirent dans la cuisine et décidèrent de se faire une grande salade composée. Pendant que Ron préparait la salade verte, Blaise s'occupait de trancher des morceaux de jambon et de fromage avant de préparer dans un grand saladier la vinaigrette.

Vu que Ron était plutôt lent, il décida de lui préparer une surprise en mettant le couvert, mais de façon romantique, avec des chandelles et tout le tralala. C'était un peu cucul, mais il savait que Ron aimait ce genre d'attention.

Lorsque le rouquin eut fini la salade, il alla la poser sur la table et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face aux chandelles, tandis que Blaise enroulait ses bras derrière lui tout en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou.

« Tu me connais bien Zabini.

- Je sais. »

Ron se retourna puis ils s'embrassèrent.

« Tellement que je te laisserai bien me faire l'amour sur cette table !

- C'est une idée alléchante, mais je te préfère en tant que désert.

- Tu n'as jamais essayé l'entrée ? »

Blaise sourit, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement alignées et blanches, puis se pencha pour embrasser son roux.

**oooOOOOooo**

Lorsque Drago et Harry arrivèrent sur le chemin de traverse, celui-ci était complètement vide. Pas un chat, rien.

« Whooow il s'est passé quoi ici ? lança Drago en regardant autour de lui.

- C'est une rue très animée le jour, mais une fois la nuit tombée, plus rien, répondit Harry pas très étonné. »

Drago ne répondit pas et marcha avec Harry jusqu'à la porte de chez lui. Bien qu'ils avançaient main dans la main, un silence total régnait.

« Tu veux monter ? finit par demander Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, dit ensuite Drago l'air songeur, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre dans sa tête.

- Quoi ? Tes parents t'attendent pour le dîner ? pouffa le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je te rappelle que je vis seul Potter. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il avait oublié ce détail, tout comme il avait oublié que Drago lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui.

« Si tu veux, finit par dire le blond.

- Je ne te force pas hein ! »

Le Serpentard avait comme la vague impression que son petit-ami croyait qu'il n'avait pas envie de venir. Il le plaqua alors contre la porte.

« Tu fais quoi ? marmonna Harry. »

Mais Drago ne lui répondit pas et captura aussitôt ses lèvres dans un souffle chaud.

« Cela ne te rappelle rien ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui fit frémir Harry. »

Ce dernier repensa aussitôt à l'autre nuit quand Drago l'avait _bloqué_ dans les toilettes. Tout à coup, l'excitation commençait à monter et Harry se décida à ouvrir la porte dès le moment où les dents du blond vinrent jouer avec son lobe d'oreille, chose pour laquelle Harry avait un petit faible.

« Quel étage ? demanda furtivement entre deux baisers Drago.

- Le dernier, répondit Harry tout en répondant à ses baisers. »

La montée ne fut pas très évidente, mais Harry ne se rendit même pas compte lorsqu'ils furent arrivé face à sa porte.

« Ouvre vite, lui ordonna Drago. »

Tandis qu'Harry cherchait ses clés et tentait d'ouvrir sa serrure dans le noir, Drago lui caressait le dos, descendant vers ses fesses puis ses cuisses, ses mains épousant ses formes.

Harry finit par ouvrir sa porte et s'avança dans le noir. Drago la referma, puis laissa le brun le guider à travers les ténèbres de son appartement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il en fallut peu aux deux jeunes hommes pour se dévoiler une fois de plus l'un à l'autre, avec pour seule lumière celle du lampadaire de la rue, donnant sur la fenêtre de la chambre, éclairant leurs corps en parfaite communion, comme si c'était la première fois, et dans tous les sens du terme.

Le corps d'Harry, sous Drago, face contre terre sur le matelas, il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être sur le dessus pour se sentir désiré. Leur lien était tel qu'une rime de poésie s'accordant à la fois parfaitement et de manière dangereuse.

**oooOOOooo**

« Whow, fit Blaise en s'allongeant.

- Whow, fit Ron en faisant de même à côté de son petit-ami. »

Leurs corps nus recouvert par la simple couverture du rouquin.

« Putain…que je t'aime ! »

Ron rigola face à cela, puisque Blaise la lui sortait tout le temps chaque fois qu'ils finissaient de faire l'amour.

Le roux se blottit ensuite contre le corps en sueur du métisse et lui caressa le torse.

Ron trouvait cela bien qu'à chaque fois après l'amour ils parlaient et non s'endormaient comme de pauvres bêtes épuisées.

« Je peux te poser une question, demanda Ron.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Notre futur appartement…on va le payer comment ? »

Blaise se redressa aussitôt.

Il était embêté que Ron lui pose maintenant cette question, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi depuis cette après-midi à quoi lui répondre, étant donné qu'il aurait pensé qu'il la lui poserait seulement dans quelques jours.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de se décider à répondre et les regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient Ron ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se concentrer.

« Eh bien, en fait…Je pensais le payer tout seul.

- Quoi ? fit Ron. Mais tu ne vas pas…

- Ecoute, le coupa Blaise, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je fasse cela, mais c'est mon choix.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié parce que je n'ai pas un aussi gros coffre que toi à Gringotts !

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout de la pitié… »

Blaise ne savait absolument pas comment expliquer tout ceci à Ron sans qu'il réussisse à le vexer.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout Ron ! C'est juste que…Je sais que si tu attends d'avoir ton salaire pour payer avec moi cet appartement, on en aura pour des mois et moi, ce n'est pas dans plusieurs mois que je veux aménager avec toi, mais d'ici trois semaines maxi.

- Trois semaines ? Mais Blaise…

- S'il-te-plaît…Tu étais d'accord pour emménager avec moi, tu t'étais même montré très excité quand je te l'ai proposé, donc ne me fais pas croire que cela te dérangerait si le projet ne se faisait que dans un an. »

Ron fit la moue.

« C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas posé la question de l'argent quand tu m'as parlé de cette idée, mais même, un an…ça changerait quoi ?

- Sérieusement Ron, je ne me vois pas attendre un an pour pouvoir me réveiller tous les matins et me coucher tous les soirs avec toi. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas patient. »

Ron savait que Blaise n'était pas très patient. Déjà qu'il avait du mal en début de semaine lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'afficher tous les deux.

« Mais…moi ça me gêne que tu utilises ton argent pour nous payer un appart' et que moi j'y emménage tranquille sans avoir rien dépensé… »

Blaise lui sourit.

« On est un couple, mon argent est le tiens.

- Tu ne vas pas m'avoir avec cette excuse complètement bateau Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer…

- Je vois ça. »

Le métisse le fusilla du regard, avant de sourire.

« Imagine toi, dans trois semaines, un grand appartement dans Londres, on serait entouré de carton, mais on se sentirait chez nous. Notre couple serait encore plus fort que maintenant et…

- …bien essayé.

- Pfff. Allez! Dit oui !

- Evidemment que je veux emménager avec toi.

- Tu as juste à me dire un mot tu sais. »

Ron était perplexe. Il mourrait d'envie de vivre avec Blaise et le voir tous les jours. Il était grand à présent, c'était un adulte et il n'allait pas vivre encore chez ses parents alors que bientôt il serait dépendant financièrement. Mais d'un côté, cela lui faisait peur, car ça serait vraiment la première étape de son indépendance et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour cela.

« Où alors…l'argent n'est pas le problème, dit finalement Blaise. »

Il avait frappé dans le mille. Ron se mordit la lèvre, puis détourna son regard du métisse afin de réfléchir s'il devait le lui dire ou non.

« Dit moi, tu peux me faire confiance ! »

Lui répéta plusieurs fois Blaise, faisant finalement craquer Ron qui lui raconta tout ce qu'il pensait réellement.

« Hm. Je vois. Donc en fait, tu ne te sens pas prêt à emménager avec moi.

- Mais si. Disons que j'ai peur. »

Blaise le regarda comme s'il étudiait à travers ses yeux. Il pouvait le persuader, mais il devait se montrer rassurant et convainquant.

« Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur, je serai là. Et puis, moi aussi ça me fait un peu peur, ça sera nouveau pour moi, mais je t'aime et cela me suffit à me sentir fort. »

Ron sourit face à cela. Blaise décida ensuite que c'était le bon moment pour l'embrasser et se pencha dès lors vers sa bouche et Ron l'accueillit comme il se doit.

**oooOOOooo**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin vers 10h, il était seul dans son lit. Ron se redressa difficilement, essayant de s'habituer rapidement à la lumière afin de pouvoir contempler pleinement l'espace vide à côté de lui.

Blaise était parti, sachant parfaitement que s'il avait attendu que Ron se réveille, il aurait eu des difficultés à s'en aller.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas disparu comme un sagouin. Il avait laissé un mot sur son oreiller.

Ron s'en empara et le lu.

_**« Tu devines bien que si j'ai filé pendant que tu étais encore endormi, c'est parce que je préférai être parti avant que ta famille arrive, et aussi parce que se dire au revoir aurait été difficile. Je ne veux pas te forcer, ni précipiter les choses en te demandant de vivre avec moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je compte bel et bien m'installer dans Londres d'ici la reprise du travail, et tu pourras emménager avec moi dès que tu te sentiras prêt. Je t'aime, Blaise. »**_

Ron sourit à la fin de sa lecture.

« _Tu es le meilleur Blaise ! »_

Pensa-t-il avant de se lever pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Après quoi, il pris une bonne douche et s'habilla.

En attendant que sa famille arrive, il entreprit de faire à manger.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, il entendit un _pop _dans le jardin. Cela lui rappela le jour où Harry et Hermione étaient arrivés au Terrier avant leur semaine de fête.

Molly et Arthur Weasley pénétrèrent dans le salon en premier, des valises lévitant derrière eux. Ils étaient suivis de Ginny, qui tirait un peu la tête.

« Oh mon chéri, fit Molly en faisant un câlin à son fils, comme si cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. On t'a rapporté un petit cadeau de Roumanie ! »

C'était une figure d'un Magyar à Pointes, le même dragon qu'Harry avait affronté en quatrième année lors de la première tâche de la Coupe de Feu.

« Salut fiston, fit Arthur en lui déposant un baiser sur les cheveux. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé tout seul ? »

Ron et Ginny se lancèrent un sourire complice et le rouquin se retint de rire.

« Non, non, ça va. Je me suis bien occupé.

- Au fait chéri…

- Oui maman ?

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que fait cette piscine dans le jardin ?! »

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

_« Quoi ? Quelle piscine ? Ne me dites pas qu'on a oublié de l'enlever… »_

Pensa Ron en se mordant si fort la lèvre qu'une bille de sang apparue. Sa mère l'épiait avec un air suspicieux.

« Heu…SURPRISE ! »

**~oooOOOooo~**

**Epilogue**** : Quelques années plus tard**

« Roh, vite Dean, on va être en retard sinon ! »

Seamus marchait d'un pas rapide à travers une rue de Londres, les sourcils fronçés et Dean lui courant après.

« Ehh, mais attend moi. »

Seamus regarda plusieurs portes, puis finalement, s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle. Il l'observa attentivement.

« Je crois que c'est celle-ci ! »

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et prirent l'ascenseur.

« C'est quel étage ? demanda le métisse.

- Le dernier. »

Dean voyait bien que son fiancé était de mauvaise humeur par sa faute.

« Excuse-moi Seam'…

- Tu sais bien que cela me fait stresser lorsqu'on est en retard.

- Mais nous ne le sommes pas, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Dit-il finalement avant de l'enlacer, mais Seamus n'était pas pour autant plus réceptif.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils débouchèrent sur un petit couloir avec des fenêtres au plafond. Il y avait trois portes, mais ils trouvèrent celle menant à l'appartement grâce au paillasson en forme de chat juste devant l'une d'elles.

Seamus sonna, puis ils attendirent quelques secondes. Dean le regarda d'un air amusé.

« Tu es sexy quand tu es contrarié ! »

Seamus dévisagea son copain, puis finit par lui accorder un sourire.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot Dean Thomas ! »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Harry ! fit Seamus avant de lui faire la bise. Cela faisait un bail, dit-il ironiquement, puisqu'il l'avait vu hier au ministère.

- Oui effectivement, lui répondit le brun en rigolant tout en l'invitant à entrer, avant de faire la bise à Dean.

- Whow Harry, cela te va bien de porter des lentilles à la place des lunettes.

- Tu t'es épilé un peu les sourcils aussi, lui lança Seamus, je t'ai cramé.

- Avec le temps, _Monsieur _Malefoy est devenu un peu exigeant, dit-il en soupirant avant de sourire. Allez entrer ! »

Seamus et Dean le suivirent jusqu'à un grand salon, parfaitement décoré, avec un mur penché en avant, avec des multiples fenêtres à encadrement en bois noir.

« Fiou, je n'étais jamais venu dans votre loft, à toi et Drago, dit Seamus en enlevant son manteau tout en regardant la pièce d'un simple coup d'œil.

- Oui c'est vrai que vous n'êtes jamais venu, toi et Dean, pourtant cela fait des années que j'y vis avec Drago. »

Seamus et Dean pénétrèrent un peu plus dans le salon et aperçurent Drago qui était assit sur un des canapés en cuir noir, avec autour de lui Hermione et un garçon qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, Blaise et Ron, et enfin Neville et Luna.

« Salut ! firent en chœur Dean et Seamus en s'approchant pour faire la bise à tout le monde.

- On attendait plus que vous, fit d'un air moqueur Drago.

- Oui désolé, Dean nous a mis en retard, répondit Seamus avant de le foudroyer du regard.

- Ehhh ! »

Ils firent la bise en dernier à Hermione, puis au mystérieux jeune homme qui était à côté d'elle.

« Voici Jackson, dit-elle, il travaille avec moi au Département d'Application des Lois Magiques. Il est aussi, actuellement, mon petit-ami.

- Enchanté, dit le fameux Jackson en serrant la main de Dean et Seamus.

- Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part, dit Seamus avant de s'asseoir là où il y avait de la place.

- Je vais voir si Harry n'a pas besoin d'aide ! »

Fit ensuite Drago avant de se lever de son pouf et aller dans la cuisine où Harry était en train de préparer les apéritifs.

« Te voilà, dit le blond avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Même quand je suis occupé, tu arrives à te coller à moi, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Eh oui, pire que de la glue, répondit Drago en ricanant avant d'embrasser son fiancé sur la joue. »

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le salon, leurs invités étaient en train de rigoler.

« Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda intrigué Harry.

- On est en train de se rappeler de la party-week que Ron avait organisé il y a quelques années, dit Blaise en caressant le dos du roux.

- Ah oui je me souviens, c'est vrai que c'était amusant, dit Harry qui n'avait pas l'air de bien se souvenir de tout comme par exemple le soir où il avait pris de la drogue et c'était retrouvé le lendemain matin dans le lit de Drago.

- On devrait recommencer, dit Hermione d'un air enthousiaste.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Pas chez moi en tout cas !

- Bah pourquoi pas ?

- Déjà je ne vis plus au Terrier et en plus la dernière fois, on avait oublié de faire disparaître la piscine, du coup j'ai galéré à faire croire à ma mère que c'était une surprise que je lui avais faites. Quoiqu'aujourd'hui elle ne crache pas dessus.

- Oh allez Ron, dit Dean, ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps ! »

Depuis cette semaine là, bien des choses avaient changé.

Pour commencer, quelques jours après le retour des Weasley, Ron avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter le Terrier et avait mis au courant Blaise qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il voulait vivre avec lui. Ils avaient cherché aussitôt un appartement et dès qu'ils en trouvèrent un, ils se mirent en tête d'annoncer aux parents de Ron qu'ils étaient en couple. S'ils étaient surpris au début, ils furent contents pour eux et voulurent même verser un peu d'argent pour pouvoir payer un peu l'appartement, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas que Blaise l'avait déjà acheté. Cet argent, Ron l'économisa, en plus de son salaire, pour offrir l'été suivant un voyage à ses parents. Depuis, Ron et Blaise vivent dans cet appartement et sont mariés. Ils comptent bientôt faire appel à une mère porteuse pour avoir leur premier enfant.

Dean et Seamus sont toujours ensemble, ils vivent dans un appartement dans le quartier de Soho à Londres. Ils travaillèrent longtemps pour le Ministère, mais leur emploi ne leur plaisant plus vraiment, cherchèrent un travail moldu, préférant se détourner un peu du monde de la magie, bien qu'ils y restent quand même attachés. Ils travaillèrent dans un premier temps dans une boîte de nuit moldu : Dean en tant que barman et Seamus en tant qu'organisateur de soirée. L'argent rapporté, plus celui que Dean gagna en se faisant sponsorisé pour la fabrication de cocktail, leur permirent de monter leur propre boîte de nuit, qu'ils tiennent toujours aujourd'hui et c'est là que leurs amis viennent régulièrement.

Quant à Harry et Drago, ils se virent tous les jours suite à cette semaine au Terrier, alternant entre l'appartement de Drago et celui d'Harry. Au bout de quelques mois, ils décidèrent d'emménager ensemble dans un loft et adoptèrent même un petit chat, le temps qu'ils se sentent prêt à avoir eux aussi des enfants. Malgré des débuts un peu maladroit, leur couple s'est renforcé au fil du temps, ils se sont fiancés…Une chose est sûre, les Harry et Drago qui se détestaient à Poudlard sont loin derrière eux.

FIN.

* * *

**Et voilà, cette fiction est terminée. _À_ la base, je n'avais pas prévue cet épilogue, mais j'ai tenu à en faire un au dernier moment, donc s'il ne vous plaît pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le prendre en compte. **

**Cela me fait toujours bizarre de terminer une fiction. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère qu'elle vous a fait en tout cas passer un bon moment. Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier, vous tous, et en particulier mes reviewers qui m'ont soutenu et dont les gentils commentaires me poussaient à ne pas abandonner d'écrire les jours où j'en avais franchement pas envie. **

**Merci à vous d'avoir suivie cette fic, peut-être nous retrouverons nous un jour prochain dans une nouvelle ?**


End file.
